


Santana's Request

by Gleekship



Series: Santana's Request [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 60,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleekship/pseuds/Gleekship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana runs to Kurt in a time of need and makes one request of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt shut the water off and stepped out of his shower feeling great.

Finn was sleeping at Puck's. Carole and his dad were at some aunt's house. He had the place to himself. A perfect day. A perfect night. Until . . .

DING DONG

Kurt looked to his bedroom door as he slipped his shirt on.

_Who could that be?_

DING DONG

Kurt growled.

_Finn probably forgot his phone. Again. And probably lost his key to get in. Again._

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Kurt muttered as he ascended the staircase onto the main floor.

Kurt sped quickly down the hallway and flung open the front door.

"Santana."

Kurt quickly scanned her. She was sopping wet from the rain. Her make-up ran down her face. And for once, she wasn't wearing her usual snobby mask. In her hand, hangs a backpack.

"Hey Kurt." She shuffles her feet. "Can I . . . can we talk?"

Kurt breaks out of the overall shock and quickly nods. "Sure. Come in."

He quickly ushers her inside and shuts the door. He takes in her shaking body. He quickly places an arm around her, ignoring the fact that his clothes are getting wet.

"We need to get you warm. How about a nice bath?" Kurt offers.

She hesitantly nods before allowing Kurt to guide her into his basement.

Kurt quickly turns on the bath. He makes sure the water is welcoming, comfortable warm before guiding Santana into the room.

Kurt sighs as he slowly helps her take off her clothes. She bites his lip every time he see's her emotionless, blank face.

Kurt steps back when she's down to her bra and panties.

"Umm Santana." She slowly raises her gaze to meet his. "The bath's ready for you. I'll just be outside."

She grabs his arm as he turns to walk away. "Don't. Please." She takes a breath. "Please . . . don't leave me."

Kurt sighs as he takes his place back in front of her. He carefully helps her out of her undergarments. He blushes slightly at her nude form. He ignores his blush and helps lower her into the tub.

_What do I do?_

Kurt lets out a deep breath before taking a hand towel and soaking it. He brings the towel up and gently wipes the Latina's face. The make-up is removed with ease. His concentration breaks when he realizes that of the area he has to wash next.

"Santana. Do you want to wash yourself, or would you rather I do it?" Kurt asks softly.

Santana slowly looks up at him. "I . . . I can do it."

Kurt nods and quickly gives her the hand towel.

He motions for her to scoot forward a bit so he can work on her hair while she works on her body. He tilts her head gently back, soaking the long dark hair. He runs his fingers through it, loosening all possible knots before pouring a suitable amount of shampoo into his hand.

He lathers up the girls hair before lowering her back into the water. He quickly scrubs her scalp and pulls her back up. He tilts her head back, takes a cup and pours water through her hair, removing all of the chemicals.

He's about to start conditioning when he realizes that her hand hasn't moved. The rag is still in her hair. Her body, un-scrubbed.

_What's happened to you?_

Kurt sighs before standing up. He quickly strips down, folding his clothes and placing them on the edge of the sink.

He kneels down by Santana. "Can you stand up?" He asks softly.

She slowly nods before pulling herself up. Kurt pulls the plug on the drain and switches on the shower.

He steps into the shower and sighs as the warm water hits him and the Latina. He grabs the hand towel and quickly scrubs the girl down. He looks away and scrubs carefully, but quickly around her personal areas.

Kurt gladly moves back to her hair. He lets the conditioner soak into her hair. He carefully runs his hand across her scalp, soothingly.

He turns her around to face him. He eyes lock on his. Her lip quivers before she folds herself into his chest, crying.

"Shh.' Kurt whispers as he holds onto her.

He pulls them both closer to the spray. Santana clings onto him while he rinses the chemicals out of her hair.

"Shh."

Kurt wraps his arms around her naked body and holds her close. She cries into his neck.

"Come on. Let's get dry. Then we can go lay down." Kurt whispers quietly.

Santana nods and slowly pulls back. Kurt reaches out and grabs a towel from the towel rack.

Kurt is very hesitant, yet quick, as he dries off the distant Latina. He grabs another towel to dry himself off before stepping out of the tub. He grabs hold of Santana's hand and helps her out.

"Can you dress yourself?" He asks as he slides on his boxers.

Santana nods and slowly puts her bra and panties back on.

_I guess that's as dressed as she's going to get. Good thing dad won't be here to see me wake up with a half-naked girl._

"Come on. Come lay down with me." He holds his hand out to her.

She grabs onto it and squeezes tight. Kurt bites his lip from the pain. He ignores the pain as he drags her into his room.

He peels back the blanket and guides her into the bed. She doesn't let go of his hand until he is right beside her. He takes her into his arms.

She shivers against his body. He quickly pulls up the blanket to cover their shoulders. She finally sinks into his hold.

"Can you . . . sing for me? Please.' Santana mutters.

_What happened to you?_

"Sure." Kurt mutters.

_You were standing in the wake of devastation_

_And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown_

_And with the cataclysm raining down_

_Insides crying "Save me now"_

_You were there, impossibly alone_

Kurt holds her tighter as his voice wavers on the last few words. He takes a breath. He looks down at the Latina. She's looking up into his eyes.

"Do you want me to continue?"

She slowly nods.

Kurt takes a deep breath.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

Kurt belts this note out as strong, and quietly as he can. He lets out a shaky breath.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

Santana shifts in his arms. "I didn't know your voice could go that deep."

Kurt shrugs. "I've been working on my ranges."

She slowly nods. "You sing great."

"Thank you."

"And I love the sound of your voice. I always want to remember it. No matter where I am." She whispers softly.

Kurt smiles as he places a kiss on top of her head.

Santana lets out a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt struggles to not tense up. "Is that good . . . or bad?"

"Bad."

Kurt takes a deep breath. "Are you . . . are you sure?"

"I was late." Santana whispers slowly.

"But that doesn't mean-"

"I've had scares like this before. So I was prepared with the . . . pregnancy test. Definitely pregnant."

Kurt lets out a breath. "Father?"

Santana shakes her head as the tears start again. "I don't . . . I don't know."

Kurt holds her.

He lets his soothing voice take over. "Shh. It's okay. You're fine."

Santana chokes on her tears. "Fine? Fine? How on earth am I fine?"

"Because you have people that love you." Kurt answers without a doubt.

Santana smiles before leaning back against his chest.

"Are you keeping it?"

She nods.

"Do you want to know who the father is?"

She shrugs. "It'd be nice, but most of the guys I've been with wouldn't want a child."

Kurt nods in understanding.

Santana bites her lip. "Do you mind if I ask you something . . . something personal?"

Kurt chuckles. "I just took a shower with you. Naked might I add. I think we're a bit past personal."

Santana grins before becoming nervous again. "I want you . . . to be the father."

_Father? Me? The gay kid? Me?_

"Why? I mean . . . I'm not even straight." Kurt tells her.

Santana gulps. She pulls herself out of Kurt's hold and props herself on her elbow.

"You are . . . smart. And brave. You know what you want. You have a steady job and you take care of those you love." She bites her lip. "I just want someone to love my baby."

"Santana . . . I-"

"Please Kurt. We don't have to get married. I just want my baby . . . our baby . . . to have a descent father. None of the men that I have ever been with can even compare to you." She takes his hand. "Please."

_Kurt Hummel. Father. I didn't expect to have that title for at least seven years. After college. And finding the perfect man. College?_

"You do know that I want to go to college in New York? Right?" Santana slowly shakes her head. "I can't . . . have a baby in my life when I'll be there . . . and I don't know where you'll be."Santana shakes her head. "I'll go to New York with you."

"You don't have to-"

"No. There's plenty of job opportunities. Better life choices. And I-we could . . . still be near you. It's perfect." She smiles weekly at Kurt.

Kurt opens and closes his mouth.

_She's shooting me down at every angle._

"No one will believe that I'm the father. I'm gay." Kurt argues.

"I actually thought about this. We can tell everyone that you were secretly straight . . . or we can tell them that you were experimenting with heterosexual sex and I helped out. It can work." Santana pleads. "You just need to say yes."

"Santana . . . "Kurt trails off and bites his lip. "I . . . I can't."

Santana pulls away from him. "Why?"

"Santana . . . I'm in high school. I'm not ready to have a child. Especially one that's not mine. And . . . I can't tell my father a lie." Kurt whispers.

Santana nods., She looks up at him and Kurt sees the reas running down her face.

"Please. You can tell your dad the truth. I'm sure he'd be happy to have a grandchild. And I will pay all the bills. I just want to tell my family, and myself, that I have a mature man as the father of my child. A father that makes everyone proud. And I don't care if you meet some guy, fall in love, and have a child of your own, I just want our baby to know you as his or her father."

Kurt sighs and leans back into his pillow. "This is . . . crazy. You know that right?"

Santana chuckles. "I knew that it was a long shot, but it's the best option I have."

Kurt rolls his head over to look at her. "How . . . would this work?" He finally asks.

She smiles. "I just want you to be there for me. Doctors visits, and even the birth if you want. And I know, that after a few months with me . . . you'll love the little guy."

"Or girl?" Kurt adds with a smile.

Santana squeels and pulls Kurt into a hug. "Thank you thank you."

"I have some conditiions though." Kurt says quietly.

She sits back. "Okay."

"I want you to try . . . to figure out who the father is."

She nods eagerly. "Okay, but we don't tell him."

Kurt sighs and nods. "Alright." He place his hands on either side of her face. "Looks like I'm going to be a father."

Santana leans forward and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Kurt smiles and hugs her close.

_I'm going to be the best father that this world has ever seen._

Kurt pulls back from the hug. "So. Did you find out all of this . . . tonight?"

She nods.

"Alright. So I'm the only one to know. Do you want to . . . wait . . . to tell people? Or what?" Kurt asks nervously.

"I'd like to keep it quiet. At least until I'm showing at school."

Kurt nods. "What about glee club? Dancing and stuff?"

"I'll try my best."

Kurt sucks in a breath. "What about the Cheerios?"

Santana's breath hitches. "I . . . umm . . . I have no idea."

Kurt nods and chuckles. "That's going to be a hard one. Quit without telling the truth, quit with telling the truth, keep going until she notices something, or . . ."

Santana bites her lip. "I think I'm going to quit . . . without telling her. I'll just say I got bored. Sure she may be a bit ferocious-"

""-nuclear-"

"-and dangerous, but she'll give up when I don't show up for her mandated practices."

Kurt chuckles. "I think it'd be best to call her. Before school starts or something. Then stay clear of her."

Santana nods.

"So . . . what are you going to do about . . . sex?"

Santana shakes her head. "I'm done. No more until I start dating, not just screwing around. I don't want another accidental knock-up."

"I still can't believe I'm going to do this."

Santana leans up and kisses him on the cheek. "You have no idea how much this means to me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty."

Santana yawns and stretches out.

"But I don't wanna. It feels so good." Santana whispers.

Kurt chuckles. "Come on. I have breakfast ready for you."

Santana stretches again before opening her eyes. She smiles when the sight of a disheveled Kurt fills her vision. Un-combed hair. No products on his face. In pajamas.

"Wow Kurt. I never thought you would ever let yourself look normal." Santana teases.

Kurt smiles. "It's Saturday morning. I don't want to get dressed up when I'm not going anywhere. Now get up. I put some clothes at the end of the bed for you."

Santana watches at Kurt skips up the stairs. She quickly pulls on Kurt's old clothes before following.

"I'm surprised you have clothes in my size." Santana says as she walks into the kitchen.

Kurt shrugs and places a plate of food at the table. "We're about the same size anyways."

Santana smiles as she sits down in front of her plate. Kurt takes a spot next to her.

"So I was thinking and I-"

"Please don't tell me you changed your mind." Santana asks with a frown.

"No. I wouldn't do that. I just wanted to ask you more about yesterday."

She raises an eyebrow. "Okay." She says slowly.

"Well I just wanted to know if your parents knew where you were. Because we talked the whole night and I know that you didn't call them."

Santana shakes her head. "They knew I was upset when I ran out of the house. They probably think I'm at Brit's, or even Puck's place."

Kurt lets out a breath. "Good. Just as long as they know you're somewhere. I don't want you getting into any trouble."

Santana shrugs. "It wouldn't be the first time."

Kurt sets down his fork. "Santana, I'm not telling you how to live your life . . . but you have a responsibility now. To your child. O-our child. I'm not going to be the bossy boyfriend, but I want you to create a better life for yourself. So you can be the best mother you can possibly be."

Santana gulps.

"I just want you to try."

Santana slowly nods. "Okay. I will . . . let my parents know what I'm doing. I will try harder in school. Do you . . . is there anything else I can do?"

Kurt reaches forward and takes her hand. "Trust me."

She squeezes his hand. "I do trust you. More than anyone else. More than Brittany too."

Kurt smiles and returns to his breakfast.

"So where is your family by the way? I guess I didn't care last night, but now that I slept over, I'm a little worried about them walking in on us."

Kurt chuckles. "Carole and my dad are visiting one of her aunts across town. They should be back around noon-ish. And Finn's with Puck."

"Sweet. I definitely don't want to run into them."

They spend the rest of breakfast in silence. Kurt takes the plates ad puts them in the dishwasher.

"So . . . " Santana starts slowly when Kurt returns to the table. "I wanted to thank you. For last night."

"It was no problem."

Santana snorts. "Seriously. You took a shower with me. Naked. And I knew you were uncomfortable. You even cleaned my . . . private parts." She adds with a smirk.

Kurt blushes. "Well . . . yeah. It was different, but I knew you needed it."

Santana giggles. "This is priceless. You're actually embarrassed aren't you."

Kurt nods. "Yeah. I was expecting my first shower with someone to be with my boyfriend. And then it would lead into incredible . . . sex." He whispers the last part.

Santana only laughs harder. "Well let me tell you . . . any guy who gets to have sex with you is lucky."

Kurt bites his lip nervously. "What . . . what do you mean?"

"It means you're packing dude. I mean you got some serious meat down there. You give Puck a run for his money." She smirks.

Kurt blushes.

"No joking. You're very well endowed. Some monster meat. The Kurtzilla."

Kurt chokes on laugh.

Santana smiles. "You like that one. It was either that or the Kurtosaurus."

Kurt bursts into a fit of giggles.

"And your body . . . wow. It's not buffed up, but it's toned and fit. A perfect match for your cock." Santana adds with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Kurt chokes on another laugh. "Please . . . stop it . . . it hurts." Kurt manages so say through laughs.

Santana only shrugs. "Fine. But I get to make sex jokes all I want to know that I've seen you. Everyone will know about you and your . . . appendage."

Kurt stops laughing and takes a breath. "Everyone. So are we-"

"Yeah. I want us to be friends at school. We'll be spending a lot of time together and you . . . my dear friend, will be my new BFF."

"I don't think Mercedes will like that." Kurt teases.

Santana shrugs. "Once she finds out that you're the father she'll deal."

"Once?"

"Next semester. Or this summer if we see anyone. Or if I'm showing." She adds in an afterthought.

Kurt sighs. "I'm going to have to have my best poker face yet to lie to everyone."

Santana nods. "I'm usually good at lying, but my secrets usually get spilled sooner or later."

"Kurt!" Kurt and Santana jump in their seats. "We're home."

"Calm down Kurt. I'm just a friend visiting." Santana rushes to tell Kurt.

Kurt quickly nods as Carole and Burt come into the kitchen.

"Hey dad." Kurt says, trying to get rid of all nervousness in his voice.

"Hey Kurt . . . and who's this?" Burt asks as he sets his keys down on the table.

"This is Santana dad. She came over to hang out." Kurt answers casually.

Santana confirms with a nod.

His dad raises an eyebrow. "It's nine in the morning . . . on a Saturday. No teenager is ever up this early."

Kurt opens and closes his mouth.

_Dang it, dang it, dang it._

"I'm an early riser." Santana cuts in. "Yeah. I just showed up and demanded breakfast. I just wanted to hang with Kurt. We haven't really done anything in awhile."

Burt exchanges looks with Carole. "I don't think I've ever seen you do anything with Kurt."

"I have a real busy schedule. I'm on the cheerios and in glee club. I hardly get any time to spend with my friends outside of school." Santana lies smoothly.

Kurt nods in agreement. "We just decided to have a day to hang out."

Burt's eyes narrow at Santana. "Why are you wearing Kurt's clothes?"

Santana and Kurt exchange nervous glances.

"Well . . . we were . . . " Kurt trails off.

"We might as well tell them." Santana says to Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widen. "What?"

Santana turns to face Burt and Carole. "I stayed here last night. I figured it'd be best to let the baby's father know that I was pregnant as soon as I found out."

"Santana!" Kurt yells.

Burt turns to Kurt. "Pregnant?"

"It . . . I . . . umm."

"You got a girl pregnant."

"Burt." Carole warns him.

Kurt glares at Santana. "Let me take Santana home first. I'll come back and talk to you later."

Burt slumps into a chair whispering, "Pregnant? My boy?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Pick me up for school. Pretty pretty please.**

Kurt growls as he finishes his hair. He sends off a quick text to Santana before running up the stairs.

He ignores his dads glares as he grabs an apple and heads out the front door.

He reaches his car when Finn yells out after him. "Can I get a ride today?"

"Can't." Kurt yells as he throws his stuff into the car. "Have to get Santana?"

He laughs at Finn's confused look before pulling out of the driveway.

He pulls up at Santana's house only five minutes later. The Latina is already waiting outside.

Kurt waits until she's in the car before taking off. "I'm still mad at you."

She laughs. "For what?"

"I had to listen to my dad all weekend about how to have safe sex. And now he's going on about me getting more hours added to my job to help. He's talking about you moving in with us and . . . he's gone crazy." Kurt rants.

"That's hilarious Kurt."

"And that's not even the worst." Kurt chuckles. "Finn doesn't know what's going on."

"Oh god. What did Frankenteen do now?" She laughs.

"He doesn't know what's going on. He keeps asking why he had to move out of the basement when I have the big screen. Dad only says it's because I have responsibilities. Dad and Carole also keep looking at me. Finn actually asked if I was dying or something." Kurt chuckles.

Santana laughs harder. "That is priceless."

"You want priceless. You should have saw the look on his face this morning when I told him I was coming to pick you up. Down right confused." Kurt grins. "I can't wait until he finds out that I'm going to be a father. He's going to flip."

Santana keeps laughing. "He's not going to be the only one."

Kurt nods in agreement.

Santana takes a deep breath. "So, I'm guessing you didn't tell your dad the truth then?"

Kurt sighs before shaking his head. "If I would have told him, he would have tried to talk me out of it. I know he would. And I don't want to be talked out of it. I want to be a father." He reaches over for Santana's hand and squeezes it. "I'm going to help you like a father should. Even if it means you moving in with me." Kurt adds with a chuckle.

"Don't you think that's a little to close to a relationship?"

Kurt shrugs. "I'm seeing it as making sure that the baby has two parents in the home. For now at least. If I get a boyfriend, or you do, we can get a three bedroom apartment. We can have our own rooms with our significant others."

"Wow." Santana whispers. "You've really thought this through."

"I want to help. And if everyone else in the world is going to think that I'm the father, then I'm going with it."

Santana squeezes his hand.

"Also, do you know how far along you are?" Kurt asks as he pulls into the school parking lot.

"I don't know. I need to schedule an appointment."

"Just let me know when." Kurt smiles.

Kurt steps out of the car and rushes to the passengers side. He opens the door for Santana.

"Why thank you Kurt. You really don't have to." Santana insists as she grabs both of their backpacks.

Kurt shrugs as he slings his on. "I know, but I am anyways."

Santana smiles as they begin walking towards the school.

"Do you want to give them a show?" Kurt asks as he notices the looks from the other students.

"What did you have in mind?" Santana smirks.

"Well . . . no kissing, but I wouldn't be opposed to hand-holding." Kurt smirks back.

Santana quickly takes his hand. "So what are we telling everyone?"

"That we're best friends. But once you're showing, we can announce that I'm the father." Kurt answers as he pulls open the school door. "My lady." He motions towards the open door.

She giggles as she walks through. "Thank you my prince."

Kurt chuckles as he takes her hand back. "So how many people do you think are freaking out right now?"

Santana smirks as she pulls him into the main hallway. Everyone freezes. All eyes look towards them.

"Everyone." Santana whispers.

Kurt grins as he leads Santana towards his locker. Tina and Mercedes are already waiting for him with wide eyes.

"Kurt?" Mercedes starts slowly. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asks as he uses his free hand to open his locker.

"Hi Santana." Tina says nervously.

Santana smiles at the girl. "Hi Tina. How are you today?"

"I'm good thank you. And yourself?" Tina asks with narrowed eyes.

"Just enjoying this great day." Santana answers with a smile as she turns to Kurt. "Walk me to my first class?"

Kurt nods as he pulls out a book and slams his locker shut. "Sure. See you later girls."

Santana and Kurt burst into giggles as soon as they're out of hearing distance.

"That was epic." Santana laughs.

"I'm surprised that 'Cedes didn't start yelling. Maybe it's shock?"

"Shock?" Santana snorts. "It's a while freaking electrocution. Nobody is going to know what hit them."

"Hey babe." Puck says as he approaches. "Fairy." He acknowledges Kurt.

Kurt rolls his eyes as Puck focuses on Santana.

"So you never sexted me back this weekend."

"I was busy." Santana responds.

Puck smirks. "Well what about tonight?"

Santana looks at Kurt. "Sorry. Kurt and I have some . . . business to attend to."

"You and the Fairy? What business is that?" Puck sneers.

"Actually. You and I . . . no more." Santana snaps. "We're done. Find some other open legs." Santana smirks at him before pulling Kurt along down the hallway.

"What the hell." Puck grabs Santana's arm and pulls her back. "What do you mean?"

Kurt steps in front of Santana. "She's done with you. Get over it and move on."

"I wasn't talking to you _Fairy_." Puck takes a step closer.

Santana pushes him back. "His name is _Kurt_. And like I said, we're done. No more _sex_. And while we're at it, leave Kurt alone. He's under my protection now." Santana pushes Puck back again before dragging Kurt down the hall.

"You shouldn't have done that." Kurt whispers.

"And why not?"

"He's going to kill me."

"He won't touch you." Santana snaps.

"Well he's going to do something. You just knocked off his favorite girl and victim. This can't end well."

Santana stops in front of her classroom. "He'll get over it. He'll find replacements for both. And he'll let the other jocks know. If anyone messes with you, let me know and I'll go to Puck."

Kurt sighs.

Santana pulls him into a hug. "A lot of things are going to change. Get used to it Kurt." She pulls back slightly. "Because I care for you now. Don't forget that."

She kisses Kurt on the cheek before going into her class.

_Things are definitely changing._

Kurt sighs before heading to class.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Kurt." Kurt smiles as he turns around in the hallway.

"Rachel. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Kurt purses his lips.

"I have heard form a number of students about you and Santana-"

Kurt scoffs as he turns to walk away.

"Kurt." Rachel walks faster to keep up. "As much as I am happy about this new friendship, I just wanted to make sure that-"

"It's none of your business Rachel. Santana and I can be friends with or without your approval."

"But Kurt . . ." Kurt blocks her voice off as he enters the cafeteria.

"Hey Kurt." Santana comes up from behind him and slides her arm through his. "How's your day been?"

"Full of interrogation." Kurt smirks. "And warnings."

Santana laughs. "Warnings? All I got were death threats. No fair." She pouts.

Kurt chuckles as he leads her to the glee table. Kurt sits down next to Mercedes. Santana takes her spot next to him.

"Hey Kurt. Santana." Her voice lowers on Santana's name.

"Hi Mercedes." Santana says with a sweet smile. "How has your day been?"

"Great. It just seems to be missing something. Or someone." Mercedes turns to Kurt. "What's going on? You haven't hung out today. I miss you beau."

"I'm sorry 'Cedes. I've been with Santana." Kurt apologizes.

Mercedes's eyes narrow. "Santana? So when did this . . . friendship start?"

Santana smiles and loops an arm through Kurt's. "We started hanging out this weekend."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We've come to an . . . agreement. She tries to be nicer and stuff, and I'll be her friend. Help her out with make-overs and stuff. Fair trade I thought." Kurt shrugs.

Mercedes raises an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. Does that mean that you have to drop all of your friends?"

"It doesn't. But I'm doing my best to include her and slowly wing her into our group of friends." Kurt answers.

Mercedes lets out a breath. "Fine." She smiles sweetly at Santana. "Hi Santana. We're glad that you're joining us today."

Santana smirks. "Thank you _'Cedes_."

Kurt sits back as the table slowly fills up with other members of New Directions.

"So Kurt," Rachel starts. "About your and Santana's friendship-"

"Shut it Manhands. My friendship with Kurt has nothing to do with you." Santana yells.

Finn sits down next to Rachel. "You have to admit. It's a little weird. I mean . . . you wouldn't let me ride with you because you wanted to give her a ride."

"She's my friend. I'm allowed to give a friend rides all I want." Kurt defends.

Rachel growls and Finn looks even more confused.

Kurt looks to Santana. "I don't see why everyone's opposed to us hanging out."

"Because." Puck slides into the seat next to Santana. "She should be hanging out with me and the Puckosaurus."

Santana rolls her eyes and leans towards Kurt. "The Kurtosaurus is so much better." She whispers.

Kurt chokes on a laugh.

"What did she say?" Puck demands.

Kurt smirks at Puck. "Hanging out with me is so much better."

Puck scoffs.

Santana looks to Kurt. "Can I?" She whispers.

Kurt rolls his eyes and nods.

Santana smirks and turns to Puck. "Shower time with Kurt is so much better."

Kurt's eyes drop when all eyes turn on him.

_"Shower time?"_

_"But . . .he's gay."_

Puck glares at Santana and Kurt. "You and the Fairy?"

Santana smacks Puck across the face. "I told you to be nice to him."

"But you and the Fai-" He stops when Santana raises her hand. "and Hummel are screwing around."

Kurt rolls his eyes and slings an arm around Santana's shoulders. "Screwing may not be the exact terms." He winks at Santana.

Santana giggles. "Come on babe. We have some time to waste."

Kurt purses his lips as he stands up with Santana. The Latina takes his hand and leads him out of the cafeteria.

"Wow." Kurt laughs once in the hallway. "That was great."

"Yeah. Sorry though. I thought we'd be able to keep those secrets to ourselves. At least until next semester."

"It's fine." Kurt shrugs. "We only have a few weeks left of school. Pretty soon, this year will all be a memory."

Santana nods. "It's next semester we'll have to worry about. With me being pregnant and you being the father."

Kurt pulls her into the choir room. "Come on. I want to celebrate out new relationship in glee club today."

Santana sighs and lets Kurt pull her into the classroom. "You know everyone is going to think that something is going on, right?"

"I know." Kurt gives her a weird look before looking through the music sheets. "They'll probably think that you're my beard." He adds with a grin.

"Well I don't mind. I think I make a pretty good beard." She teases.

Kurt leans over and kisses her on the cheek. "I'll say. Now come on." He hands her the music sheet.

She smirks.

_(Santana)_

_Wherever you go_

_You know I'll be there_

_If you go far,_

_You know I'll be there_

_I'll go anywhere,_

_So I'll see you there_

_(Kurt)_

_You place the name_

_You know I'll be there_

_You name the time_

_You know I'll be there_

_I'll go anywhere_

_So I'll see you there_

_(Santana)_

_I don't care if you don't mind_

_(Kurt)_

_I'll be there not far behind_

_(Both)_

_I will dare_

_Keep in mind_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Kurt)_

_Where there's truth_

_You know I'll be there_

_Amongst the lies_

_You know I'll be there_

_I'll go anywhere_

_So I'll see you there_

_(Santana)_

_I don't care if you don't mind_

_I'll be there not far behind_

_I will dare_

_Keep in mind_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Kurt)_

_If you should fall_

_You know I'll be there_

_(Santana)_

_To catch the call_

_You know I'll be there_

_I'll go anywhere_

_(Both)_

_So I'll see you there_

_(Both)_

_I don't care if you don't mind_

_I'll be there not far behind_

_I will dare_

_Keep in mind_

_I don't care_

_(Santana)_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Kurt)_

_I'll be there for you_

_(Both)_

_I'll be there for you_

Santana and Kurt take each others hands and bow to the applauding glee club.

"Wow guys." Mr. Shue started as he stepped up by Kurt. "That was amazing. I can't wait to see what other duets you two come up with."

Santana smiles at her teacher. "Things are changing. Our duets may be on of the better changes."

Kurt rolls his eyes as he drags Santana to their seats. He sits by Mercedes with Santana on his other side. Puck is sitting right behind them.

Kurt leans towards Santana. "You need to stop talking about changes. You're dropping to many hints."

Santana sighs. "I know. I'm just excited."

"For what?" Puck asks as he leans forward.

Santana tenses up and looks at Kurt.

"Just . . .our . . . next duet. Yeah. It's going to be awesome." Kurt lied.

Santana grins at him before sneering at Puck.

Kurt's phone vibrates. He reads the text and sighs. "I have to give Finn a ride home today. Apparently he complained about being left behind." He smirks when Santana laughs. "That means you get to put up with him if you want to come home with me."

That shuts her up.

"Fine." She growls. "But I get the front seat and control of the radio."

Kurt's lip twitches. "Fine."


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt rolls over in his bed and picks up his phone.

"Eight-thirty. Who the heck is awake at eight-thirty in the summer?" Kurt groans as he flips the phone open and holds it to his ear. "No, she's dead. This is her son."

Santana chuckles into the phone. "I never get tired of hearing you say that."

Kurt offers her a tired chuckle. "And to what do I owe this early pleasure?"

"You're right. It's actually an emergency."

"If you want fried twinkies again, just forget about it." Kurt groans as he sits up in his bed.

"Actually, I need you to come to my place."

Kurt's eyes widen. "Beg pardon?"

Santana sighs into the phone. "Mom walked into my room this morning. And you know how I sleep in my panties right?"

"Unfortunately." Kurt mutters as a response.

"Anyways," Santana ignores his comment. "She happened to notice that I gained some weight."

Kurt relaxes. "Well you just need to-"

"She knows what a baby bump looks like."

The phone slips out of Kurt's hand. He quickly picks it up and puts it back to his ear.

"You back?"

"What are you going to do?" Kurt asks as he gets up and goes to his closet.

"I tried to explain that I was just fat."

"Didn't buy it?" Kurt assumes as he slides on some jeans.

"Nope. Then she asked me about the father. About you."

Kurt places his phone on his bed and hits speaker. "What all did you tell them?" He asks as he goes back to the closet for a shirt.

"I told them that you were respectable. That you had a job and you were going to college."

Kurt lets out a breath. "Well that's good. So do they want to meet me or-"

"They're kicking me out."

Kurt stops trying to fix his hair. "What?"

Santana sighs. "They told me to call you so you can come and get me. I have an hour to pack."

Kurt quickly shoves his shoes on. "Why didn't you tell me when you first called?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"What do you think I'm doing now?"

"Worrying."

"Exactly." Kurt snatches up the phone and switches it back to normal as he climbs the stairs. "Do I need to bring boxes or something? Are we bringing everything?"

"Seeing as I was told to never return, yeah. Everything except the furniture."

Kurt sighs as he stomps into the kitchen. He opens the cabinets under the sink and pulls out black trash bags.

"I got some bags. We'll pile everything else in the back of my car."

"Thanks. I mean it Kurt." Santana says softly.

Kurt smiles into the phone. "It's no problem. We're having a kid together. I think it's somewhere in the contract. Page 69. Article S. Line whatever."

Santana chuckles. "You're going to need this humor when you get over here." She says as Kurt leaves his house and hops into his car. "I think they're prepared to yell at you."

"Where are they?" Kurt asks as he starts his car.

"Downstairs." She answers as Kurt pulls out of his driveway. "They wouldn't even let me have breakfast."

"You'll have some when you get to mine. Now have you started packing?" Kurt asks as he slowly speeds up.

"I've gathered a few empty boxes and have most of the non-clothes stuff in them. I figured we could use the trash bags for clothes." She assumes.

"Right you are." Kurt agrees. "Are you bringing any electronics?"

"Just my laptop. I won't need the TV." She answers.

"Good. We won't really have anything heavy to carry out. Do you have anything else in the house you need?"

"Better parents?" Her voice cracks.

"Come on Santana. Be strong. For yourself and the baby. Keep it together for a bit longer." Kurt tells her.

She lets out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I just . . . I thought they'd understand."

"Don't cry sweetheart. I'll help you through this."

He can almost hear Santana smile through the phone. "Thanks."

"I'm pulling up." Kurt tells her as he pulls into her driveway. "Come down to meet me. I don't want to run into your parents without you there."

Santana chuckles. "I'll be right down." She hangs up.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath as he parks.

_Keep it together for her. We can cry later._

He takes a deep breath and grabs the trash bags before stepping out of the car.

The front door is opened as he climbs the porch to the old-looking house. Santana has dry tears on her face, but she's forcing a smile.

"Come on. They're in the kitchen. We should be able to get out before they notice you." She whispers as she pulls him quickly inside and shuts the front door quietly.

She takes his hand and leads him quickly up the flight of steps to the second floor. She pulls him to the first door on the right.

On her bed, are three brown boxes packed with everything from DVD's to pictures and everything in between.

"Is that all you want to take?" Kurt asks quietly as he shuts the door behind them.

She nods. "It's pretty much everything except for my clothes."

Kurt follows her to the dresser and opens all the drawers. They each take a trash bag and stuff them until they're full. Two trash bags later, Santana cracks her bedroom door open.

"I hear them talking." She whispers to Kurt. "Let's take the boxes down first."

Kurt nods. He sets one box on top of the other and leads himself downstairs. He slows down on the bottom few steps. Santana balances her box on her arm and lets her free hand open the door.

They quickly race to the car and pile everything in the back. The sneak quietly back to Santana's room. They each grab two trash bags before leaving the room. Santana stops at the doorway.

"Is that everything?" Kurt asks quietly.

Santana stares into her stripped room. The dresser, bed, TV, everything else is gone.

Santana turns to him and nods with determination. "I have nothing else here. I never will."

Kurt nods.

They're halfway down the stairs with the trash bags when a voice breaks them from their silence. "Is this him?"

Santana glares at her parents as they stand at the bottom of the staircase, blocking their way out.

"Is that him?" Her father asks with a stern voice.

"Yes. This is Kurt. The father." She whispers the last part.

Both of her parents glare at Kurt.

"What gives you the right to knock-up our baby girl?" The dad yells.

Kurt rolls his eyes, annoyed. "And what gives you the right to kick your baby girl out? Huh? What kind of parents would do that?"

"You son-"

"Shut up dad. This is just as much as my fault as it is his." Santana defends him.

"We raised you right." Her mother snaps.

Santana's face softens. "Yes . . . you did. And I haven't done anything wrong. I have a great guy who's helping me bring life into the world. It's what everyone in this world does. There's nothing wrong with that."

"You're 17." Her mother argues.

"And you were 16 when you had me." Santana snaps.

Her father glares at Kurt before stepping aside, pulling his wife with him.

"Get out. And don't ever return. You've brought shame to us."

Santana walks past her parents without a second look. Kurt stops at the bottom of the staircase.

"It's a shame that you're throwing out a beautiful, talented, and incredible young woman." Kurt tells them before marching out the door.

He throws the bags in the back before joining Santana in the front.

He takes her hand. "Are you okay?"

She lets out a shaky breath and nods. "I can already tell that you're going to be a great father."


	7. Chapter 7

"Dad." Kurt calls out as he steps into the house.

"Hey Kurt. What are you doing up so early? Are you meeting . . ." He trails off as he notices Santana stepping into the house behind his son. "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

Santana grabs Kurt's hand. "My parents kicked me out."

"What!"

"We just got her stuff." Kurt adds.

"They kicked you out?" Burt is outraged. "What kind of parents in their right minds would-"

"They found out that I was pregnant." Santana whispers.

"But they're your parents." Burt growls. "I need to go have a word with them."

"Dad don't." Kurt pleads as his dad walks past him, out the front door.

Burt turns to face his son. "Now you listen to me Kurt. Every child out there deserves a parent. Now she was lucky enough to have two of them. Two stupid parents that need to realize what they're doing to her life. That's final." He looks at Kurt's car. "Bring her stuff in and help her get settled in the basement. I'll be home soon."

"Dad don't-"

"Don't worry Kurt. I'm not going to do something stupid." Kurt raises an eyebrow. Burt ignores him and looks to Santana. "What's your address?"

Santana shoots an apologetic smile at Kurt before telling Burt where her parents live.

"I'll be back soon." Burt tells them as he marches over to his truck and leaves.

Kurt throws up his hands. "Great. Dad's going to go murder them."

Santana chuckles. "You're dad is fighting for a kid that isn't his. I think he gets a free-bee on this one."

Kurt snorts. "Come on then."

"What's going on?"

Santana and Kurt exchange glances before turning to face Finn. He props himself in the doorway, looking between the two.

"What ever do you mean?" Kurt asks as he puts on the nicest face that he can possibly put on.

Finn raises an eyebrow. "I heard him yelling about something. Now he took off. What's going on?"

Santana nods at Kurt.

Kurt sighs. "Santana will be living with us for now on."

"What?" Finn stands up straight and his eyebrows narrow in concern as he looks at them. "What happened?"

Santana lets out a breath. "My parents kicked me out."

"What!"

"He's louder than Burt." Santana mumbles.

Kurt chuckles.

"What happened?"

"I swear that we're on loop." Santana smirks at Kurt.

"It's going to be like that every time we tell someone." Kurt agrees.

"Will you guys tell me what's going on?" Finn asks, annoyed that they're ignoring him.

Santana turns back to face Finn. "My parents kicked me out. Kurt came and helped me get my stuff. I'm living with you now."

"Why'd they kick you out?" Finn asks softly.

"I don't know." Santana lies. "All I know is that I'm never going back there."

Finn sighs, then nods at his own thoughts. "I'll be right back."

Kurt and Santana exchange confused glances. "What was that about?"

Kurt shrugs. "Typical Finn." He turns to face his car. "Let's get this done. I want to get our room rearranged before we need to sleep."

"Our . . . room?"

Kurt smiles at her. "Of course. You're my new roommate. I hope you don't mind booking it with your babies daddy."

Santana snorts at the reference. "Never."

It takes them two trips before everything is down in the basement.

"So what goes where?" Santana asks as she drops the bags of clothes to the floor.

Kurt smirks. "I'll arrange the closet to fit everything. And we might have to wait a few days to get a bed on short notice."

"Can I . . . can I share with you?" Santana asks quietly.

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Santana nods.

"You do know that you'll sleep on the couch when I bring home all my boyfriends right?"

Santana snorts again.

Kurt smiles. "You're welcome to my bed anytime. And as for everything else . . . well . . . we'll find a spot for it all in time." He opens the first bag of clothes. "Let's start on the closet."

"Kurt!" Finn's voice calls before Kurt's hands are even in the bag.

Kurt rolls his eyes to Santana. "What?" He yells back.

"I need you and Santana up here. Now. Pronto. Emergency." Finn yells back.

"Does he even know what pronto means?" Santana asks as she takes his hand and leads him to the staircase.

Kurt shakes his head. "Probably learned it from a video game."

Santana chuckles as they step onto the main floor. Five pairs of eyes focus on them: Finn, Puck, Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes.

"What's going on?" Santana asks.

No one answers until Quinn flings her arms around Santana. "I'm so sorry."

Santana looks to Kurt. He shrugs. Santana pats Quinn on the back before pulling away from the hug.

"For what?"

"Your parents kicked you out." Quinn answers.

Santana glares at Finn. "You told."

Finn stands his ground as Rachel steps forward. "Finn told us of your situation and called an immediate Glee Club meeting. Unfortunately we were the only ones available since it still is summertime, however we can still discuss your living situations and-"

"Living situations?" Santana is confused.

"That's right-"

"She's living here." Kurt steps past Santana. "That's final. There's no talking about it."

"But Kurt-"

"No Finn. Dad already agreed." Kurt cuts him off.

"I'm sure she'd rather be somewhere else." Rachel adds in. "Someplace where she gets along with her roommates."

"I get along with Kurt just fine." Santana reaches out and takes Kurt's hand.

Puck's eyes narrow at the touch. "You get along with me too." He smirks and shoots Santana a sexy smile. "Why don't you come stay with me? I'm sure I can make things more . . . comfortable."

"Shove it Puckerman." Santana snaps. "Kurt is just as much as my friend as he is yours. I'm staying with him. And if you don't like that decision, then feel free to leave."

Kurt's eyes linger on Mercedes. "You're my best friend 'Cedes. Say something."

Mercedes stands up from her seat and crosses the room. She stops in front of Santana and pulls her into a hug.

"Welcome to the family."

Santana relaxes into the hug.

"I still think that there are better living arrangements that can be-"

Santana sighs as she pulls back from the hug with Mercedes. "Rachel. I'm trying really hard to be nice and right now . . . your pushing it. Just accept that I'm living here."

"But I don't think-"

"What are you really worried about Rachel?" Kurt asks. "You've never taken Santana's life into consideration before. Why now?"

Rachel mutters something under her breath.

"What was that?" Kurt asks.

Rachel lifts her head and glares at Santana. "I don't feel comfortable having the town whore living with my boyfriend."

Quinn marches over to Rachel and slaps her. "How dare you?"

"Back off!" Finn yells.

"No Finn. In case you and Rachel haven't noticed . . . but Santana's not like that anymore. The last month of school should have showed you that. She didn't flirt or sleep with anybody. It's called maturing." She steps closer to Rachel. "Why don't you try it sometime and be a real friend?"

Quinn steps back over and stands by Santana and Mercedes.

"I think it's time for you to go Rachel." Kurt suggest quietly.

"She's my-"

"No Finn." Rachel's voice is quiet. "I need to go."

She gives Finn a quick kiss on the cheek before walking over to the door. She shoots an apologetic smile at Kurt and the girls before waving goodbye to Finn and Puck.

"You didn't have to do that Quinn." Santana says.

Quinn smiles at her. "It was the fastest way to get the argument over."

Kurt lets out a breath. "Come on girls. I need help putting Santana's clothes up."

Santana leads Quinn and Mercedes down the stairs.

Kurt turns to Puck and glares. "Stop everything that you're doing?"

"What am I doing?"

"Stop flirting. Stop with the sexual innuendos. Just leave Santana alone." Kurt warns.

Puck takes a step forward. "Give me one good reason."

"Because she has me now." Kurt growls. "And not you."

He slams the basement door behind him as he marches down the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

"I know what you're up to." Quinn announces as she marches down the steps.

Santana and Kurt look up from his bed.

"Yes?" Kurt raises an eyebrow.

Quinn smirks as she sits down at the foot of the bed. "I feel so stupid that I didn't see it before. All the clues add up."

Santana and Kurt exchange confused glances.

"We invited you over here for some help." Kurt says slowly. "How is that a clue to . . . whatever you're freaking out about?"

"You're pregnant." Quinn whispers as she leans forward.

"What . . . no-"

"Don't even try that. I've been pregnant before. I know what it looks like."

Santana bites her lip. "What have you noticed, not saying that I'm pregnant . . . just wanting to know . . . how could you possibly tell that I'm pregnant?"

Quinn smirks. "First, you never really had a solid explanation of why you were kicked out of your house. You made it sound like they thought you were a whore. And you let us think that."

Santana slowly nods. "What else?"

Quinn's smile is wide. "When we were sorting your clothes when you first moved here, I noticed that you had a small bump . . . right," She reaches forward and places her hand on Santana's stomach. "Here."

Santana sighs. "You're right. I'm pregnant."

"Who's that father? It's not Puck, is it?" Quinn asks with wide eyes.

Santana gulps and closes her eyes. Kurt takes her hand and squeezes it.

"It's mine." Kurt says quietly. He takes a deep breath. "I'm the father."

Quinn's hand go to her mouth. "No." She breathes out.

Kurt nods. Santana ducks her head into the bend of Kurt's shoulder.

Quinn reaches her hand out and points between Kurt and Santana. "You two? Really?"

Kurt nods.

Quinn gasps. "How?"

"Back in late March, I kind of . . . had another moment . . . defining myself. I wanted to try straight sex. To see if I liked it, or if I didn't. So I went to Santana."

"Why?" Quinn asked quietly.

"I knew her. From glee club. And I know that she would do this if I ask."

Santana continues for him. "At first I was hesitant, but . . . he really wanted to do this. So I figured why not. I mean . . . he was becoming a friend. So we got together . . ." She trails off blushing.

Kurt chuckles. "It was much better than I thought."

A giggle escapes Quinn. "So . . . are you still gay? Or straight?"

"Gay. Definitely gay." Kurt blushes. "As much as it was amazing, it just wasn't . . . right for me."

Quinn nods in understanding. "So what are you doing about the baby? I'm sure you could find a couple who-"

"We're keeping our baby." Kurt cuts her off with a growl. "The baby is ours . . . and we're not giving up on it."

"That's right." Santana adds.

"But how is this going to work then? You're gay."

"We have it worked out on our own. They're . . . personal plans. But we do have them." Kurt insists

Quinn slowly nods. "So when . . . are you telling everyone?"

"When we have to." Kurt answers,

"Can we just . . . not talk about this? Please?" Santana asks Quinn quietly.

Quinn lets out a sigh. "Okay."

"And can you not tell anyone?" Kurt asks. "We don't want people to know until it's unavoidable."

Quinn nods. "Alright."

Kurt and Santana sigh in relief.

"So, what did you need my help on?" Quinn asks.

Santana chuckles. "Originally, we were just going to lie and say I was bored, but now that you know I'm pregnant, which is the real reason, but . . . I'm quitting the Cheerios."

"Quitting?"

"Yeah. I won't be able to do it anymore and I wanted to quit before coach saw me."

"No one quits the Cheerios." Quinn argues.

"I did." Kurt cuts in.

"But that doesn't help."

"It doesn't matter." Santana starts. "I just need to quit. And without it becoming a big deal."

"I don't know . . ." Quinn trails off.

"I just need to know the best way to break it off with her." Santana tells her.

Quinn bites her lip. "I think the best thing for you to do . . . is to just tell her flat out."

"Tell her I'm pregnant!" Santana shouts out in shock.

"No. No I didn't mean that." Quinn defends her statement. "I meant that you should tell her you want to quit. If she asks for a reason, tell her because you can't. Then hang up." Quinn adds with a smile. "She doesn't know where you live anymore so she can't threaten you. You should be good."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "That would actually work."

"But what's to stop her from finding me when school starts back up?"

"Well she can always have memory-loss." Quinn says hopefully.

Kurt and Santana frown at her.

"Fine. There's probably nothing you can do. But you'll probably be showing more when school starts back up. I mean, you only have two weeks left and I can already see the bump." Quinn adds. "But that's because I know what to look for."

Santana slumps into Kurt's side. "I'm screwed either way aren't I?"

Kurt shrugs. "Lets just get this over with then."

Santana hesitantly rises her phone. She flips it open and scrolls to Sue's number. She bites her lip before hitting the call button.

"Hello!" Sue's voice barks out through the phone on the first ring.

Santana presses the phone to her ear. "Coach. This is Santana calling."

"If this is you calling to tell me that you added more sand to your bags, then don't bother. You're off the Cheerios."

"But coach-"

"So now you're adding sand to your butt. You're off Sandbags. See you next time I push you into a locker." She hangs up.

Santana's smile slowly grows.

"What'd she say?" Kurt asks eagerly.

Santana smiles at him. "She kicked me off."

"What?" Quinn and Kurt exclaim at the same time.

"She thinks I'm getting another boob job, or butt surgery, I'm not sure which." Santana shrugs. "So she kicked me off the team." She turns to Kurt with a smile. "I'm free."

Kurt pulls her into a hug. "Life is going good for you."

Santana suddenly pulls back with a pained look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asks.

She places her hand on her stomach. "It moved." She looks up at Kurt with teary eyes. "Our baby moved."

Kurt squeals and presses his hand to her stomach. She guides his hand slightly to the side and he feels a tiny push.

Kurt squeals again. "This is amazing."

Quinn takes her turn and squeals as well.

Santana settles back in the bed with her hands on her stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mid-August**

"You know, we don't have to go."

"Santana." Kurt warns her.

"I'm serious. We can always schedule the appointment another day."

"No."

"Come on Kurt. You love the first day of school."

"I don't." Kurt argues.

Santana grabs his arm and hols him back from going in the building. "Yeah you do. An easy day of doing nothing. You get to see Mercedes too. And glee."

Kurt reaches up and places his hands on either side of her head. "I saw 'Cedes a few days ago. Glee doesn't start until tomorrow and there also isn't a point of going the first day when there is nothing to do. Anyways, the school day is almost over. There's no point in going for only an our or so. Just enjoy the fact that we didn't have to go part of the day. Now calm down."

Santana takes a deep breath. "Please. I don't think I'm ready to go in there."

"And why not?"

"What if we don't like the gender? It'll be disappointing."

Kurt reaffirms his grip on her face. He tilts her head up so she's looking at him. "We will love our baby no matter the gender. It doesn't matter. Out job as parents is to protect our children." He brings his hand down and places it on her growing stomach. "We love them."

Santana gulps before nodding. "Fine. Let's go see our new baby boy."

"Boy?" Kurt asks as they step into the clinic. "It's going to be a girl."

Santana snorts. "And why should it be a girl?"

"Well why should it be a boy?" Kurt counters.

"I asked you first."

Kurt scoffs. "Fine. If it was a girl, I'd get to dress her up, and make her all pretty. Beauty pageants and prom. It'd be perfect."

Santana slowly nods at the idea. "I guess that wouldn't be to bad."

"So why a boy then?" Kurt asks as they walk down the hall where the receptionist directed them.

"I could teach him how to be tough. And he'd love video games and baseball. We'll raise him to be the perfect gentlemen." Santana explains.

Kurt nods in agreement. "I guess I wouldn't mind having either."

"Me neither." Santana says before they enter the small room.

Santana settles herself on top of the bed as her doctor walks in. "Alright Santana, would you like to know the gender of your baby?"

Santana nods and takes Kurt's hand. Their hand squeezing gets faster as everything is getting set up to go. The doctor finally squirts the gel on her bare stomach.

"Do you see it?" He asks as he points at the screen.

Their eyes tear up as the image of their unborn child appears on the screen.

"What is it?" Kurt asks quietly.

"Ms. Lopez, Mr. Hummel, you're going to be having a baby boy."

Kurt grins down at Santana. Her smile is shining bright through her tears.

She looks up at him. "I told you so."

Kurt chuckles before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "I know." He whispers.

"Would you like some pictures?"

"Yes please." Kurt answers immediately.

"They should be with he nurse."

"Thank you doctor. See you at the next check-up." Kurt holds his hand out.

The doctor shakes his hand with a smile before leaving.

Kurt turns to Santana. "So when can we start shopping?"

Santana snorts as she hops off the table. "Let's wait until this weekend. I don't want to do it today. I need my beauty sleep for school tomorrow. And then we'll be busy with glee and homework."

Kurt nods as he leads her out of the room. They quickly collect the sonograms and head outside to Kurt's car.

"So what are you craving today mama?" Kurt asks with a smile.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Something homemade, but it has to have peanut butter in it."

"Peanut butter cookies?" Kurt suggests.

"And hot?"

Kurt bites his lip and raises an eyebrow. "Fresh . . . peanut butter cookies?"

She shakes her head. "No. Something hot. And meaty."

"A cock?" Kurt mutters.

"What was that?" Santana asks as her head snaps in his direction.

Kurt bites back the laughter. "I said steak. Dad can barbecue for us."

"Will you still make cookies?" She asks eagerly.

Kurt nods. "Of course."

Santana giggles with delight.

"Do you want to tell your parents?" Kurt asks quietly as he pulls up to his house.

She shakes her head. "If they would have wanted to know, then they wouldn't have kicked me out."

Kurt nods as he steps out of his car. "At least you have me."

She rounds the car and pulls him into a hug. "I know."

They march into the house with smiles.

"Dad? Carole? We got something to show you." Kurt announces as they walk in.

"In here Kurt." Burt yells back from the living room.

Kurt pulls Santana happily into the living room. "Guess what?" He laughs as he and Santana flop down onto the love seat.

Burt watches from his chair with a twinkle in his eye. "Don't tell me yet. We need to wait for Carole to get here."

"Where is she?" Kurt asks, obviously annoyed..

Burt and Santana share a chuckle before Burt answers. "She should be home any moment. She's picking up Finn since you had the car today."

Kurt smiles to Santana. "You're going to tell them."

Santana's eyebrows shoot up. "You sure? Because it looks like you're about to wet your pants in excitement."

Kurt forces himself to sit still. "I'm sure, it's just that . . . I'm so happy."

Santana pulls him into a strong hug. "Me too."

"We're home." Carole's voice shouts out.

Santana and Kurt share a squeal and lean together on the couch.

"In here honey." Burt yells with a smile. "You need to hurry though. Otherwise our living room will smell like pee."

Kurt growls at his father while Santana laughs out loud. Carole walks into the living room with a confused look.

"What's going on?" She asks hesitantly.

Santana jumps up from her seat. "We know the gender."

Carole's face is immediately filled with a smile. She cross the room and pulls Santana and Kurt into a hug.

"That's wonderful. What is it?" Carole asks excitedly.

"Take a seat." Kurt insists as he pulls out the sonogram.

Carole sits by Burt with a smile. Kurt reluctantly hands the sonogram over to Santana. She holds it out to the parents.

"It's a boy." She smiles.

Carole squeals into a wide smile as she engulfs Santana into a hug. Kurt passes them to pull his teary-eyed dad into a hug.

"I'm proud of you son." Burt whispers.

"Really? Getting a girl pregnant in high school." Kurt says doubtfully.

Burt chuckles and releases Kurt. "It doesn't matter if you're having one now or later. You're doing everything a good father should do and that's all that matters. And besides," He starts as he stands up and crosses over to Santana. "I'm getting my first grand baby." Burt pulls Santana into a hug.

Kurt walks around them and pulls Carole into a hug.

"Grand baby? What's going on?" They all freeze at the voice.

"Finn." Kurt says nervously.

Finn ignores him and looks at Santana. "You're pregnant."

Santana takes a deep breath and nods.

Finn's mouth opens and closes. "Who's the father?"

Kurt walks up to Santana and wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close. "I am."

Finn looks like his mind was just blown. His mouth drops open. His eyes flicker back and forth between Kurt and Santana.

Kurt holds back a chuckle. "I'm still gay, but Santana and I got together once to see if I could be straight. And this is what happened." He offers Santana a smile. "Do you understand Finn?"

Finn slowly shakes his head.

"Well it doesn't matter. Just don't tell anyone until we're ready. Okay?" Kurt tells him.

Finn takes a second, but slowly nods.

Carole chuckles and rushes to Finn's side. "Let's go shopping for some of the items that the baby will need."

"You don't need to. We were going to-" Kurt's cut off.

"You and Santana need to rest up for school. Especially after the great news. We're just going to go out a pick up a few things." Carole insists.

Kurt doesn't get to respond before Carole is pushing a zombified-Finn and amused-Burt out the front door.

"I think we broke him." Santana whispers.

Kurt turns to her and smiles. "It doesn't matter. Because we're having a boy . . . we're having a baby boy." Kurt squeals as he pulls Santana into a tight hug.


	10. Chapter 10

**Second Day of School**

"Just hold the book in front of your stomach."

Santana lets out a groan. "This isn't going to full anyone."

"Yes it will." Kurt says sternly. "If you hold the book in front of your stomach, and with the hoodie being loose on you, it should work. The book will pull focus from your stomach. Trust me . . . I know what I'm doing." Kurt leans over and presses a kiss to Santana's forehead. "You'll be fine."

Santana lets out a deep breath and nods. "Of course I will."

"That's my girl. Now come on." Kurt says as he opens his car door and steps out onto the school parking lot.

Santana takes another breath before joining him.

"So." She starts as they stand together in front of the car, watching the students flood into the school. "Do you wanna go in holding hands . . . or we could-"

"Let's just stay by each other for now. We're best friends, but-" He looks to Santana. "I want to be kept up to date since we don't share that many classes. Got it?"

Santana reaches out and takes his hand. "Got it." She whispers.

Kurt squeezes her hand. "Just be strong. No one knows anything. This is just another day, and . . . t's our senior year." Kurt smiles.

Santana lets out a squeal before pulling Kurt into a hug. "I still can't believe we're still doing this."

"Believe it. We're having a child and finishing senior year." Kurt squeezes her hand one last time before letting go. "Come on. We have a few minutes before class to mingle with everyone."

Santana smiles as Kurt leads them across the parking lot and into the school.

Both of them quickly scan the halls as they start down the nearby hallway.

"No weird looks." Kurt whispers to Santana. "I guess everyone is kind of used to us being friends after last semester."

Santana nods, impressed. "I figured it'd still be big news."

Kurt shrugs. "Oh well." He holds out his arm to her. "Shall we?"

Santana goes to loop her arm with his, but he is shoved into the lockers before he gets a chance. He cries out in pain as he slides to the floor.

"Welcome back fairy." Karofsky yells as he high-fives Azimio.

Santana turns to glare at the two. She drops the books in front of her, her guard, and her hoodie flies open, revealing her pregnant stomach.

"What the hell!" She yells.

Every mouth in the hallway drops as they take in her stomach. She ignores them.

"You . . . you're pregnant . . . "Karofsky stutters out.

"And hormonal as hell." She snaps as she punches him in the face.

He goes flying back into Azimio and they fall back on the ground.

Santana takes a daring step forward. "You will leave Kurt alone for now on, or so God help me . . . your bodies will never be found. Got it!" She yells.

Both boys nod their heads as they half-crawl, half-limp away from the raging girl.

Kurt slowly stands up with a grunt and makes his way to Santana. "Santana." He warns as he grabs her hoodie and wraps it tight around her.

She shoves his hands out of the way and grabs his face. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"No Santana. I'm fine. But you need to-" He reaches for the hoodie again. "-Hide yourself."

Santana grabs his wrist and pulls them away from her body. "It's too late. Everyone's already seen." She adds as she watches the observant hallway out of the corner of her eye. "I guess that cat's out of the bag."

Kurt chuckles. "I guess so." He bends down to pick up her books. "Come on." He stands back up and hands them to her. "Let's get to class before we're mobbed."

"Wait." She pulls him into a hug and drags them to the nearby lockers. "Let's listen." She whispers.

Kurt closes his eyes and focus.

"We knew she'd eventually get knocked up."

"But why is she with the gay kid."

"What if he?"

"No way. Gay guys can't get chicks pregnant."

Kurt snorts at this one. "Should we tell them that I'm that father?" Kurt whispers into her ear.

Santana barely shakes her head. "No. It's none of their business."

Kurt presses a kiss to her neck. "We'll have to let the glee club know. And then everyone will know."

Santana nods. "Let's just do that once. Just rip the first bandaid off."

Kurt pulls back and presses a kiss to her forehead, re-igniting the rumor mill. He smiles as he takes Santana's hand in his and leads them out of the empty hallway and into the stairwell.

"Is this why you've dumped me?" A voice asks.

They turn around to see Puck staring at the bottom of the staircase.

"Dang it. I was hoping we'd at least make it to lunch until the questions started

Kurt bits back a laugh as Santana turns to glare at Puck. "What are you talking about?"

Someone sent out a mass text saying that, and I quote, 'Slutana Lopez is prego. Told every1 n frnt Spnsh Rm.' So-" He takes a few steps up the staircase. "Is it true? Is that why you won't sleep with me anymore?"

Santana straightens her back. "Yes, it's true. I'm pregnant. And it is one of the reasons why I won't sleep with you." She squeezes Kurt's hand.

Puck takes a few steps until he's two down from Santana and leans forward. "Is it mine?" He whispers as he looks down at her stomach.

He reaches out to touch her, but she slaps his hand away. "It's not yours."

"Are you-"

"I'm positive." Santana says softly.

"But it has-"

"It's not." Santana insists.

"How do you know?" Puck demands.

"Because I already know who the father is."

Puck's eyes flicker to Kurt briefly before turning back to Santana. "Who?"

Santana gulps. Kurt wraps his arms around her.

"It's mine." He whispers. "I'm the father."

Puck stumbles back a step. "No . . . it can't . . . you're gay." Puck takes a step forward.

"I am the father." Kurt stares down Puck. "Not you. Me."

"I don't believe you." Puck doubts. "Tell the truth or I'll find it on my own."

"We're not going to stand here and explain it to you." Santana says as she slowly pushes Kurt up the stairs. "We'll tell everyone about it in glee."

Puck reaches up and grabs her wrist. "You'll tell me now."

Kurt grabs Puck's wrist and yanks it from Santana.

"You son of a-"

"Leave him alone Puck." Santana snaps. "You have no right to touch me. Not anymore."

She turns and drags Kurt upstairs before turning back to face Puck. "And leave Kurt alone. I won't deal with your crap anymore and neither will he. Now if you've . . . ever had any . . . feelings for me, then you'll leave us alone. And you'll let your friends know too."

She doesn't wait for a response before dragging Kurt to the second floor.

Santana suddenly crumbles into Kurt's arms.

"Hey." Kurt holds her tightly. "It's going to be okay." He places his chin on top of her head. "What's wrong?"

"It's just . . . I thought that I would at least be able . . . to pass as normal for a while, but then Karofsky happened." She pulls back from Kurt's hold. "And then Puck . . ."

Kurt glances a the emptying hallway and makes sure that no one is near them. "Is it possible . . . that Puck's the father?"

Santana slowly nods.

Kurt catches his breath. "So that's why . . . just a minute ago . . ." he takes a step back and runs his hand through his hair. "Are you . . . are you going to talk to him?"

"No." She says instantly as she wipes her tears away on her sleeve. "I don't know if it is and he never will." She takes a step towards Kurt. "We talked about this."

Kurt leans back against the wall. "I know, but . . . it just hit me . . . about how real this is. All of it and . . . I didn't think about him." He looks down at Santana. "I didn't realize at the time about how close I would be . . . to one of the possible fathers. I completely forgot about you and him, but . . . what is the likelihood that he is . . . the real one?" He asks quietly.

Santana wraps her arms around herself. "A good percentage. Like . . . 80%."

"Oh gosh." Kurt mutters as he runs his hand through his hair again.

"I got with him at least twice a week. I only got with other guys once or twice period before I moved on. I always went back to him. To Puck." Santana admits. "But even if he is . . . he isn't."

Kurt slowly nods. "I know, it's just . . . reality. That's all." He sighs and grabs Santana's hand. "Come on." He snaps out his phone in his other hand while she takes his offered one. "We need to figure out what we're going to say."

"What are you doing?" She asks as she watches his busy fingers on his phone.

"We're meeting in the choir room during lunch. I texted Quinn to pick us up some food and meet us a bit early before everyone gets there."

She smiles and leans into his side. "What would I do without you?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm a bit late." Quinn apologizes as soon as she's in the choirs room.

"It's fine." Kurt tells her as she sits down by Kurt and Santana. "We just needed some time before everyone else gets here."

Quinn nods in understanding. "How long have you been here?"

Santana chuckles. "Since this morning."

Quinn's eyes widen. "What? But what about class?"

Santana shrugs. "I didn't want to deal with the questions."

Quinn turns to Kurt. "And you?"

Kurt leans forward and grabs a few fries from Quinn's tray. "Same excuse. I figured we'd tell everybody at once."

"So you what . . . invited the entire school to the choir room?" Quinn teases.

Kurt smiles back. "Rachel will be here. By this afternoon, everyone will know that Santana is pregnant and that I'm the father."

Santana lets out a sigh. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Quinn asks.

"This . . . the whole pregnancy. Telling everyone."

Quinn chuckles. "I had a few friends that enlightened Jacob Ben Israel." She says his name slowly. "And he proudly ran a story telling everyone about me. But I wouldn't suggest you doing that."

Kurt chuckles and takes Santana's hand. "I think our way is easier."

Quinn nods in agreement. "But I do have a bit of a warning."

"What?" Kurt asks as he steals another fry.

"I have Mercedes first period."

"Oh no." Kurt's face loses all color.

"Yep. I was there when she got that text from you and let me tell you . . . you're going to need some strong protection from her." Quinn warns.

"Protection doesn't work with Kurt." Santana smirks as she rubs her stomach.

Kurt playfully elbows her, then frowns. "We really should be worried. And not just Mercedes, there's Rachel and Puck."

"What about Finn?" Quinn asks.

"He already knows." Kurt answers.

Quinn's eyebrows shoot up. "And the rest of the school doesn't?"

Kurt smiles at the memory. "I think we broke him."

Santana smiles too. "Definitely broken."

Quinn raises an eyebrow. "Sounds like an interesting story."

"He found out by accident." Kurt explains. "We were telling dad and Carole about the gender and he overheard. Fried his little brain."

"You know the gender?" Quinn says excitedly. "Screw Finn and his poor brain, I want to hear about this. Tell me, tell me, tell me." She pokes Kurt in the leg. "Tell me."

"We'll tell you when we tell everyone else." Santana answers for him.

"Come on guys." Quinn whines. "I've kept the pregnancy a secret. Just let me keep this secret for a few minutes."

"Nope." Kurt says with emphasis on the 'p'. "This is one surprise that we want to tell on our own."

"Is there seriously another surprise?" Artie asks as Brittany rolls him in.

Mike and Tina follow quietly.

Kurt smirks at the crowd. "What surprises are you talking about?"

"Pregnancy." Tina suggests.

"You going straight." Artie throws in.

"Santana's lizard baby."

Kurt chokes on a laugh. "Seriously Brittany? There's a rumor like that going around?"

She shakes her head.

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Okay."

The four newcomers quickly take a seat close to the trio.

"So is it true?" Artie asks. "Are you pregnant?"

"And are you the father?" Tina asks Kurt.

"Kurtie can't be the father. He can only have dolphins. Not cereal." Brittany adds in.

"What?" Everyone says at the same time.

"Santana's a Cheerio. So if she's a capital Cheerio, then the baby is a lowercase cheerio. And the only lowercase cheerios out there are in cereal boxes." Brittany explains.

Everyone slowly nods their heads, still confused.

"Help me." A voice cries out.

Everyone looks to the doorway as Finn runs in.

"What's going on?" Kurt asks, instantly concerned.

Finn runs over and hides behind Kurt's chair.

"What's going on?" Kurt asks him.

"Finnegan Christopher Hudson!"

"Her." Finn whispers as he points at the doorway.

Rachel marches in, furious. She glances around the room.

"Where is he?"

"What's going on?" Quinn asks.

Rachel notices Kurt. "You." She marches right up to Kurt. "This is your fault." She sees Finn cowering behind Kurt's chair. "Get out here now Finn."

"Wait a minute." Kurt says as Finn stands up.

"She's mad at me." Finn whispers.

"Because he's been lying to me." She snaps at Finn before turning to Kurt. "How could you make him lie to me? Relationships are about honesty and you've destroyed ours."

"Finally." Santana mutters.

Rachel steps up to Kurt. "Start talking. I want to know why you had to ruin my relationship."

"He didn't ruin anything."

"Shut it Finn." Rachel snaps before looking back to the smaller boy. "Go on Kurt. Just tell me why my relation-"

"Oh shut up!" Santana cries out.

"I'm sorry if I've interrupted you-"

"No Berry. You're not sorry." Santana snaps as she stands up and stares down Rachel. "All you ever do is blame everything, on everyone else. That's what you do. Finn kept a secret because Kurt and I asked him to. He kept a secret for his brother. I'm pretty sure that comes ahead of an off-and-on-girlfriend. So sit your butt down and wait for everyone to get here. You got me, or do I need to shove my foot down your throat."

Rachel whimpers before retreating to a seat across the room.

Santana sits down with a smile. "Now, we're only waiting for a few more people. You can complain about your so-called relationship with Finn later on."

Kurt bites back a laugh. "Thank you Santana. For . . . calming everyone down."

He looks at Tina, Mike, and Artie. All three are about to burst with laughter. Brittany just looks confused.

"Hey guys."

Kurt looks to the door. Sam walks in with a sullen Puck.

"Hey Sam." Kurt acknowledges.

"We aren't late are we. We kind of got held back in class for talking." Sam explains.

"No problem at all." Kurt smiles. "We're only waiting on Mercedes and we'll be ready."

"Oh. She was in class with us." Sam explains as he sits down behind Kurt. "She was finishing up her test when we left."

Kurt smiles at the blonde before glaring at Puck. Puck sits quietly in the back. He gives Santana and Kurt a weird look before focusing on the floor.

Kurt turns to Santana and shrugs. "I guess everything is going better than we thought."

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!"

"Elizabeth?" Santana smirks.

"What is with the full names today?" Kurt mutters before putting on a smiling face for his best friend. "Mercedes. How are you my dearest, bestest, most wonderful and-"

"Shut it Hummel."

He snaps his mouth shut as Mercedes approaches them. She glances around the room before focusing back on Kurt.

"Everyone's here. Now explain yourself and explain these crazy rumors." Mercedes tells him before sitting down.

Kurt sighs and takes Santana's hand. She squeezes it and leads him to the middle of the room.

"Do you want to, or should I?" Kurt asks Santana quietly.

"I will, but you'll have to help if things get to hectic." She admits.

"Well?" Mercedes glares at them.

Santana takes a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"So the rumor is true?" Tina whispers to herself.

Everyone else shifts uncomfortably except for Quinn.

"And the father is . . . Kurt."

That causes an uproar.

"Oh Hell NAW!"

"Finn?" Kurt turns to his step-brother.

Finn sits by Mercedes and wraps an arm around her shoulders, holding her there. She glares at him, but doesn't protest.

"Isn't Kurt gay though?" Artie asks.

"I am." Kurt steps forward. "And I still am."

"Then how-"

"Alright. We're only going to explain this once. So pay attention." Santana warns.

Kurt takes a breath. "Last semester, I was feeling a bit . . .just a bit off. I was turned on by guys, but it wasn't really doing anything. So, I went to Santana. I wanted to try straight sex to see if I liked it."

"And did you?" Rachel asks.

Kurt glares at her before answering. "No. I mean it was good, just not the thing for me."

"Why Santana?" Mercedes asks.

"Because I knew she would if I asked."

Santana nods in agreement. "I wasn't really like that that much last semester, like I tried to slow it down. But Kurt's a friend. I decided that I would help him out."

"But-" Kurt starts. "-Santana got pregnant."

"Weren't you safe?" Rachel asks.

"Yes we were." Santana answers. "But I guess . . . Kurt has super sperm or something."

Kurt blushes.

"How far along are you?" Tina asks.

"Around four and a half months."

"So-" Kurt turns to Mercedes. "-We would really like for all of you to support us." His gaze moves to Puck. "It would mean a lot to us."

"But what are you going to do for college?" Rachel asks.

"We have our own plans. Don't worry about us. We have the support of my family to help us achieve those." Kurt tells them.

"Is that why she was kicked out?" Mercedes asks quietly.

Santana nods. "Yeah. My mom saw my stomach. So I had Kurt come and pick me up."

"Any more questions?" Kurt asks.

"The gender?" Quinn shoots out.

A happy rumble shoots through the friends.

Kurt holds a hand out, motioning for Santana to answer.

"It's a boy."

Tina squeals and pulls Mercedes into a hug.

"That's great guys." Sam says.

"So, do you guys support us?" Kurt asks nervously.

Rachel glares at them. Puck stares at them with an expression that they can't decipher. Mike slowly nods. Tina and Mercedes look at each other.

Sam gets up and walks towards the pair. He pulls Santana into a hug. He smiles and lets go before pulling Kurt into a hug. Kurt squeals and Sam laughs as he lets go.

"I'm going to help you guys as much as possible. I'm happy for you." Sam admits.

"Thank you." Kurt says with a smile.

Sam shrugs and waves him off.

Santana smiles. "Thank you." She turns to Rachel. "Now go apologize to your possible boyfriend for doing something nice."

Finn nods to the door and Rachel follows him out.

"Kurt."

Sam steps away from Kurt and Santana as Mercedes approaches.

"Mercedes." Kurt says in return.

"Now, as much as I think you're too young and you're not straight . . . I will support you through this entire thing." She breaks out in a smile. "As long as I get to be Auntie 'Cedes."

Kurt laughs and pulls her into a hug. "I was worried that this might be a bit to much for you."

"Don't worry about me. This is all about you, but at least you got Auntie 'Cedes to help."

"I think that has a nice ring to it." Santana adds.

Mercedes pulls back and smiles at the Latina.

"I like Aunt Tina." Tina says as she approaches.

"And Uncle Artie."

"I vote for Uncle Sam. Kind of old-fashioned." Sam smirks. "And patriotic."

They all break out in laughter.

"Sandbags!"

"Oh no." Santana cringes.

"Porcelain!"

"Shoot." Kurt straightens up as Coach Sue barges into the choir room.

"Coach Sue. What a pleasure to see you today?" Santana says sarcastically.

"Stand up Sandbags." Sue snaps.

Santana looks to Kurt before stepping away from their group of friends. "Yes coach."

"Porcelain!" She looks to Kurt.

Kurt let's Mercedes squeeze his arm before stepping up next to Santana. "Coach?"

She glares at the two. "Now Sandbags. I got a call from you telling me about your new butt job and that you resigned from the Cheerios."

"You kicked me off."

"You have no proof." Sue responds. "Now, I have recently been informed of a certain rumor, involving you two." She points at Kurt and Santana. "Explain."

Santana rolls her eyes. "For the last time. I am pregnant. You hear me coach . . . _pregnant_. That's why I wanted to quit your team."

Sue actually takes a step back. "How could you do this to me? After what Preggers did last year."

"It's life. Deal with it." Santana snaps.

Sue glares at her before turning to Kurt. "Is the other part true?"

"If you're referring to the fact that I'm the father of her child, then yes. That rumor is true. And no . . . it's _not_ a lizard baby." Kurt adds as he looks back at Brittany.

Sue stumbles back a step and her mouth gapes open at the two of them.

She points a shaky finger at them. "You two . . . together."

Santana and Kurt nod.

Sue steps up to Santana and glares down at her. "How dare you deflower . . . . sweet, and innocent Porcelain?" Sue steps right up in front of Santana. "Sweet Porcelain."

Kurt steps up to them. "It was my choice."

Sue stay facing Santana, but her eyes move over to Kurt. "You're no longer sweet Porcelain." She looks back to Santana. "You are now the Traitor." She steps back from the two. "You both are traitors. You've betrayed the Cheerios." She takes a few steps back and glares at Santana. "You are the Deflowerer. Of sweet . . . and once innocent . . . Porcelain."

"We're not sorry coach." Kurt tells her as he takes Santana's hand.

Sue's eyes focus on her hand before raising her gaze to meet Kurt's. "Are all sneaky gays actually straight?"

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "You'll never know."

Sue's nose twitches before she turns on her heal and storms from the room.

"That was a close one." Kurt mutters under his breath.

Quinn lets out a laugh. "You survived Coach."

Santana slowly nods. "This went better than I thought." She breaks out into a smile.

Kurt also smiles as they turn back to face their shocked friends.

"I didn't know you could get butt jobs." Brittany says softly.

Everyone shares a smirk.

"So can we go back to lunch now?" Mike asks awkwardly.

Kurt smiles. "Sure, unless anyone else has any news."

"Finn and I are back together." Rachel announces as she marches into the room.

Kurt drags Santana to the other door yelling, "Lunch is on me."

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

"You are disgusting."

"What?"

"Absolutely revolting." Kurt continues as he wrinkles his nose.

Santana stops mid-bite and sets her food back on her plate. "What are you going on about?"

"You. This." He points at her plate. "I don't think I've ever heard of a pregnant girl putting pickles and ketchup . . . on her pancakes."

Santana shrugs. "They taste good."

"But they're pancake." Kurt uses both arms to point at her plate. "They're supposed to taste and look normal."

Santana rolls her eyes. "They still taste good." She picks up her pancake again.

"Oh, and also, your supposed to use these-" He holds up a fork and knife. "To eat with. Remember these. Mr. Fork and Mrs. Knife."

"Kurt." Santana sighs as she puts her pancake down again. "There are no syrup on these, so no mess. So I can eat it as finger-food all I want."

Kurt lets out a sigh as she glares at him. "Fine." He gives up. "Just hurry up and finish. I don't want to be late for school."

Santana snorts into her pancake. "Trust me Kurt. I've learned that being pregnant makes me a fast eater.

The doorbell goes off.

Kurt rolls his eyes at her as he stands up. "Hurry up."

He makes his way out of the kitchen and opens the front door. "Sam." Kurt's breath escapes him.

Sam shifts nervously on the porch before offering Kurt a half-wave. "Hey."

"What . . . what are you doing here? It's almost time for school." Kurt tells him.

"Yeah . . . about that." Sam runs a hand through his hair. "I kind of wanted to ask you something."

Kurt leans his head back and looks into the kitchen. Santana is almost done eating. He looks back to Sam.

"I got a minute or two."

"Cool." Sam rubs his hands together. "So I was wondering . . . do you want to go shopping? For the baby. Your baby. Clothes and stuff." He rambles.

Kurt raises an eyebrow.

Sam blushes. "I was just wondering because I have a baby brother. That doesn't really explain it . . . no. Alright. I mean that I know what young boys like. Because of my brother." He adds in a rush. "That way I can help you and Santana pick out the right stuff."

Kurt holds back a chuckle and smiles. "Thanks Sam. That actually sounds great. Do you have a time?"

"We can go after school. I mean, I know it's a Friday, so you might have something else to do . . . never mind. You probably already have pl-"

"That's fine Sam." Kurt chuckles. "Take a breath Sam." Sam stops and smiles. "After school works great."

"Great."

"Let's go." Santana says as she marches past Kurt and Sam.

"Oh. Santana. You're done already."

Santana turns around and walks backwards towards the car. "Yep. Now come on. I don't want to be late because of you now."

Kurt rolls his eyes and grabs his bag from the floor by the door. He steps outside, to the side of Sam, and locks the front door. He looks out at his driveway.

"Where's your car Sam?" Kurt asks as he descends the steps.

Sam quickly follows. "Well Finn wanted to leave, but I still had to ask you that question., So I let him take my car."

"But-" Kurt stops at his car and turns to face Sam. "Finn left about ten minutes ago." Sam nods. "Wait, you've been outside for ten minutes?"

Sam shifts nervously. "Yeah." He finally answers. "I was just . . . a bit nervous to come talk to you."

Kurt raises an eyebrow and smiles. "We're friends Sam. Don't ever be afraid to talk to me. Now come on." Kurt adds as he opens his door and slides in. "Unless you want to walk to school." He smirks as he shuts the door.

He shares a brief smile with Santana before Sam clambers into the the backseat. Kurt waits for Sam to buckle up before pulling out of his driveway.

Santana turns in the passenger seat to face Sam. "What's up Trouty?"

Sam smirks. "Not much Mrs. Deflowerer."

Santana raises an eyebrow. "Touché." She turns back to Kurt. "So what were you two talking about?"

Kurt glances at Sam through the rear-view mirror. "He's going to join us baby shopping."

Santana laughs. "Seriously. He's-" She points back at Sam. "-going shopping." Off of Kurt's nod, she turns around to look at Sam. "And what do you know about shopping?"

Sam shrugs. "I have a little brother. So I should be able to help you pick out a few things that a little boy would like."

Santana nods, impressed. "You're on the road to making a good uncle for our baby."

Sam smiles.

Kurt chuckles. "It's also good because both you and I don't have brothers or sisters. We're the only child in out families. Well, I was for most of my life, now I have Finn. So I have no idea what other kids want." The corner of his mouth lifts up. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not like every other kid."

Sam sits forward in the seat. "Hey. Just because you're gay doesn't mean you're not like every other kid."

"Oh no, it's true. Tea parties, high heels, and that stuff. Definitely not what other boys played with." Kurt admits.

Santana frowns at him.

Sam smiles. "Well I think you turned out great. I mean come on, you're going to be a great dad."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Okay. To start off, you're freaking strong." Kurt snorts, but Sam waves him off. "Seriously. You put up with crap and keep yourself together after. You'll teach your son how to stand up for himself."

"I agree." Santana adds in.

"Also, you're like really smart. I can see you teaching your boy how to be smart in life. And you won't let him make bad mistakes, but you'll let him make enough mistakes to learn from."

Kurt opens and closes his mouth. "Wow Sam."

"Don't be surprised. You're very strong-minded and determined."

Kurt lets a small smile play across his face as they pull into the McKinley parking lot. He follows the other two as they climb out of the car. Santana rounds the car and takes his hand.

"Ready for another day?" Santana asks.

Kurt slowly nods his head before nodding again, stronger. "Yeah. I think I am." He looks to Sam. "Thanks for the little pep-talk."

Sam smiles. "Just saying the truth."

He shoots them both a smile before walking towards the school.

"You know, I always knew that there was something I liked about that kid." Santana mutters.

Kurt shoots her a look. "Really?"

Santana loops her arm though his and leads them to the school. "Yeah. He's really nice for a jock. He'll make a great uncle."

"Good." Kurt mutters. "That means he can deal with teaching the baby sports."

Santana laughs as they walk into the school. They freeze as Coach Sue walks past them, glaring, but moving on down the hallway.

"I guess we're safe."

"Yep." Santana agrees. She gives Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now hurry up to class."

"I'll walk you." Kurt insists.

Santana already starts to walk away. "I'll be fine."

Kurt reluctantly walks down the opposite hallway.

"Hummel." Kurt stops at the voice.

"Puck." Kurt turns to face the approaching boy.

"Hey . . . umm Kurt."

Kurt raises both eyebrows. "What do you want? I'm already late to class and I don't have the time to-"

"Can we talk?" Puck whispers.

Kurt looks into his brown eyes. He looks . . . sincere.

Kurt bites his lip and sighs. "Where to?"

Puck shoots him a grateful glance before leading him into the empty stairwell.

Kurt smirks. "We really need to stop having the serious talks in here." He turns to face Puck. "What do you want?"

"How are you?"

"Woah." Kurt mutters as he stumbles back a step. "What?" He asks louder.

Puck looks a bit bashful. "I was just wondering how you were doing?"

"Fine." Kurt answers cautiously. "And yourself?"

Puck chuckles. "I'm serious Hu-Kurt. I really want to know how you're doing?"

"I said I was fine." Kurt says slowly, cautiously. "Why do you want to know?"

Puck sighs and leans against the wall. "I've been where you've been." He looks over at Kurt. "A waiting father. I know that the pressure just sort of . . . builds. You know. Stress and stuff."

Kurt's mouth gapes open and close. "I . . . uhh . . thanks for asking. I think." He takes another breath before focusing on Puck. "So what's with the sudden change? What brought all of this on?"

"Because of what you. Yesterday. You and Santana." He admits. "I realized that stressing Santana out may not be the best thing to do."

"Sort of a weak excuse." Kurt smiles.

Puck chuckles. "Well how about this." He lets out a shaky breath. "I already told you that I've been there. But when I was there, I didn't have anyone to talk to. When everyone thought that . . . Beth, when they thought that she was Finn's, he had everybody helping. And he was still freaking out." He lets out another breath. "But when it came to me, I had no one, and I was a freaking mess. And I . . . I . . . -" He looks up at Kurt. "-I wish that I had someone. Someone to help me go through all of this." He takes a step towards Kurt. "You'll have to worry about money. A job. And that mixed in with school and glee club. It adds up." He bites his lip. "And I cracked."

Kurt's eyebrows furrow down as he takes a step towards Puck. "What do you mean?"

"Everybody has their outlet. I found mine when I was trying to get Quinn to let me be involved with Beth." He lets out a shaky breath. "I started . . . cutting myself." He looks up at Kurt with teary eyes. "But it's because I thought that I was so alone . . . with all of this. And I don't want that for you. Or Santana." He takes a few steps towards Kurt until he's standing in front of the small soprano. "I want to help you. You can . . . learn from my mistakes so you don't do the same." He squeezes his eyes shut. "I don't want you to be alone in this, because trust me . . . you'll need the support. And if you'll let me . . . I want to help."

Puck extends a hand.

Kurt ignores the streaming tears on his face and glances down at the hand in front of him. His mouth hangs open as he closes his eyes.

"I'm . . . sorry. That we didn't support you like we did with Finn." He opens his eyes and they meet another pair of teary ones.

"Then help me make it even." Puck whispers.

Kurt takes a deep breath. He extends his shaky hand and grabs onto Puck's.

"Thank you." Puck whispers.

"Not yet. Can I . . . can I say something? It might offend you, but I want you to know." Kurt asks.

Puck slowly nods.

Kurt gulps. "You would have been . . . a terrible father." He regrets it immediately.

Puck's hand crushes his. "Why?" He says through his teeth.

"Because you had major anger issues. But listen . . . to what I've said. You _would have_. But now that I've seen this. This side of you. I know that you're getting better, and maybe one day you'll be a father." Kurt explains.

Puck's hand softens around his. "You're right." Kurt looks into Puck's eyes. "Maybe supporting you will help me in the long run too."

"I hope." Kurt replies before letting go of Puck's hand. "Friends?" Kurt whispers.

Puck smirks. "What do you think Kurt?"

Kurt chuckles. "I'll see you later then."

Puck nods quickly and walks back into the hallway. Kurt lets out a breath as he goes up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

"I can't believe . . . that I'm letting you do this." Santana chuckled nervously.

Kurt looked up at her from his position on his knees.

"Oh boo hoo. I'm the one doing all the work." Kurt complained.

"Why don't you use your mouth then? Give your hands a break." Santana smirked.

Kurt crinkled his nose. "Eww no. That would taste gross. And besides-" He shrugs. "I'm better with my hands."

Santana nods. "That you are."

"There." Kurt says as he pulls back and stands up. "Go take a look."

Santana nervously walks towards Kurt's full-body mirror.

"Wow."

Kurt had finger painted her bare stomach to look like a beach ball. She's wearing white shorts and has a sports bra on. Kurt steps up behind her and places a beach hat on her head. She looks down at her sandals.

"I really do look like I'm ready for a day at the beach."

Kurt smirks. "Here." He takes her hands and places them on her stomach. "Now it looks like your holding a beach ball. See," He smirks. "I told you I can make a pregnant chick look normal."

Santana nods in agreement. "Yeah, but what id I get cold?"

"Then you can borrow someone's jacket."

"Fine." Santana rolls her eyes. "Are you ready?"

Kurt laughs. "Mine was the easiest to do."

Santana looks at Kurt. He has an un-buttoned white shirt that hangs loosely on his pale upper body. He's wearing a pair of tan shorts.

"We both look like we're ready for the beach." Santana presses a hand to his chest. "Who knew you were so fit?"

Kurt shrugs. "Everyone will tonight." He steps over to his bed and picks up two bags. "Come on. They're waiting upstairs."

Santana sighs and follows him upstairs.

"What about everyone else?" She asks.

"We'll meet up with them later." Kurt answers as they walk into the living room.

"What's going on?" Santana asks slowly as everyone in the living room looks around awkwardly.

Finn is wearing his basketball uniform, going as a basketball player. Rachel is dressed up as the Wicked Witch of the West, green make-up and all. Sam sits closest to them. He's wearing a pair of blue shorts. His legs, upper body, arms, and face are painted a dark blue, an Avatar.

"Well?" Santana is getting impatient.

Sam turns to them with a blush. "Do you guys . . . ever listen to your conversations?"

Kurt and Santana give each other confused looks.

Sam smirks. "We were going down to get you two, but it sounded like you were . . . busy." He looks down at his hands. "With your fingers." He coughs. "Your . . . busy fingers."

Finn can't hold it in and laughs.

Santana shows an understanding smile.

Kurt still looks confused. "What?"

Santana smiles and leans towards him. "They thought that you were fingering me."

"What?" Kurt's face drops in horror. "Oh . . . oh god no . . . ahh." Kurt covers his eyes. "Bad mental image."

"Sorry man." Sam apologizes.

Kurt sighs and lets his hands drop from his face. "It's fine." He turns to glare at Finn and Rachel. "We're leaving. Now."

He leaves them without a word. He opens the front door and smiles when Sam steps out with him.

"We are sorry. It just sounded . . . that way." Sam apologizes.

Kurt shrugs it off. "I guess, but I'm not too worried about it. Rachel will make apology cookies and Finn will let me have dibs on his good candy as an apology." He looks over at Sam. "Sounds like a pretty good deal."

"I'll say." Santana says as she steps up on Kurt's other side.

"Bags?" Kurt asks.

Santana and Sam hold up their bags. Kurt looks over his shoulder, Rachel and Finn are following with their own bags.

"Alright then." He looks forward. "Off to find the others."

Santana places one hand on her stomach and loops the other through Kurt's arm.

"What do you think Sam?" Kurt asks as he looks at Santana and her outfit.

No answer.

Kurt looks back to Sam as the blonde looks away.

"Sam?" Kurt asks.

"It's great." Sam says quickly as he looks forward on the sidewalk.

The moonlight isn't bright enough to show his entire face, so Kurt can't tell.

"Thanks. Well what exactly is-" He uses his free arm to indicate Sam. "-this."

Sam grins. "It's Avatar."

"Pardon?"

"The Navi? Giant blue creatures?" Kurt shakes his head again. "Alien planet? Biggest movie of the year last year?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt apologizes.

Sam's mouth falls open.

"Seriously Kurt. It was a good movie. Even if there were subtitles." She adds.

"Why subtitles?"

"Because the Avatar's have their own language." Sam explains.

"Yeah." Kurt's eyebrows raise. "That'd be nice to learn so I can have private conversations."

"It wouldn't work around me. I already know the language."

Kurt smirks. "Oh yeah? Say something."

Sam hesitates. " _Tsaw lu wew fitxon_."

Kurt raises an eyebrow, impressed. "What does that mean?"

"I said that it's cold tonight." Sam translated. "Seriously. Do you need a coat or something?"

Kurt laughs. "Sam, you're shirtless too. At least I have my back and upper arms."

Sam chuckles dryly. "Yeah. I didn't think this through that much."

"Well what about me." Santana cuts in. "I'm the one with a cold baby bump."

"Do you need a coat?" Kurt asks quickly.

Santana laughs. "No Kurt. I was just getting your attention."

"Don't do that again." Kurt warns. "Now what?"

"Your girl is waving at you." She answers.

Kurt looks up as Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Quinn, and Puck walk towards them. Mercedes is dressed up in her Dr. Frank-N-Furter, costume from Rocky Horror. Tina was dressed up like a typical vampire, except she added glitter to her make-up this year. Artie is also wearing his Doctor Scott costume from Rocky was wearing all pink with a unicorn horn glued to her forehead. Quinn is wearing a full leather outfit with a helmet strapped to her waist.

"Did you tell him about our idea?" Kurt asked Santana as he looked over Puck.

She slowly shakes her head.

Puck is wearing a pair of swim trunks. He's wearing an unbuttoned white shirt with his chest showing. He has a beach hat on his head.

"Why does he look like me?" Kurt asks quietly.

"You look better." Santana answers quietly and with a smile.

"Hey guys." Kurt announces as he looks away from Santana.

"Nice costume Kurt." Tina says with a smile. "You look . . . hot."

"I'll say." Quinn smirks.

"Are Puck and Kurt twins?" Brittany asks.

"No." Kurt says straight away. "I chose my costume first."

"How do you know Kurt?" Puck asks with a smirk. "I've had mine planned for weeks."

"I'll have you know . . ." Kurt takes a step forward and glares at Puck. "I've had my costume planned since last Halloween."

"And how is it that Santana happens to match yours then?" Puck asks.

"It was for Mercedes, but she went with another idea. So I re-designed it for Santana." Kurt answers, sticking his nose up at Puck.

Puck holds his hands up. "You win."

Kurt smirks. "I know. Now come on." He re-loops his arm with Santana's. "I need to collect my candy.

"Wait a second yo." Artie stops them. "Where's Finn and Rachel?"

"Probably eating face." Santana answers.

"Are they zombies?" Brittany asks.

They all laugh.

"Come on Brit." Kurt holds out his arm.

Once Brittany loops her arm through his, he leads them to the first house.

Puck races like a child up the sidewalk leading to the house. Kurt rolls his eyes as Tina and Quinn quickly follow. Artie wheels himself by Sam while Kurt, Brittany, and Santana walk in front of them.

"Sweetness!" Puck yells as he jumps off the porch. He strides up to the approaching group and holds out his bag. The bag is already half-full.

"How'd you get the much already?" Santana asks, annoyed.

Puck smirks. "Just threw a little of the Puckster charm and that old broad was swooning."

"Disgusting." Kurt mutters.

"You know you have to share right?" Santana tells him.

"Over my dead bo-" Santana reaches out pinches his nipple.

He yelps.

"Share?"

"No. And what is wrong with you?" Puck snaps.

"Either you share, or I'll take every chance I get to pinch your nipple. And trust me . . ." She steps out of Kurt's arm and up to Puck. "By the time I'm done with you, no one will be willing to sleep with a guy missing a nipple. You hear me?"

Puck quickly nods. "Of course."

He backs away and runs to the street to wait on them.

"You don't have to be so mean to him." Kurt tells her as they step up to the porch, waiting for the others to get done first.

Santana shrugs. "I'm still mad at him."

"He apologized to us over two months ago. And he's been a lot nicer." Kurt tells her.

She lets out a breath. "I know, I just . . . he's like a brother. I have to be mean to him." She smiles.

Kurt rolls his eyes and steps onto the porch. "Fine. Just make sure you split his share with me too."

"Will do." She says proudly as she steps up beside him and holds out her bag. "Trick r' Treat."

The elderly woman smiles at them. "Good evening. Aren't you a bit cold?" She asks as she places some candy into Kurt's bag.

Kurt shrugs. "A bit, but I'm fine."

"Good." She smiles at him before turning to Santana. "And you dear." She looks at Santana's stomach and her smile widens. "Oh how precious. How far along are you, if I may ask?"

Santana blushes. "You're fine. I'm around seven months." Santana answers.

The woman chuckles lightly. "Looks like you'll be having a Christmas baby then."

Santana's eyebrows shoot up. "Yeah . . . I guess I will. I haven't thought about it really."

The woman smiles. "Of course you haven't. You don't need anymore stress. "She looks to Kurt. "And are you the father?"

Kurt quickly nods. "Yep. Proud father-to-be."

The woman smiles before tilting her candy bowl and emptying the rest of the contents into Santana's sack. "Go wild tonight then. Celebrate a possible Christmas baby."

Santana laughs. "Thank you. So much." She smiles as her and Kurt step back, letting Sam go next.

"I like her." Santana whispers as they leave the porch.

Kurt nods. "Me too. She's sweet. And she didn't care that we were young and having a child."

Santana loops her arm through his. "So are you ready to have a Christmas baby?"

"Babe," He looks at her seductively. "I was born ready."

Santana starts laughing. "Please don't do that again."

"What?" Kurt says with a slight smile.

Santana laughs again. "Don't try to be sexy. It just looks wrong."

"Santana." Kurt's mouth drops open.

"What's look wrong?" Sam asks as he and Artie come up behind them.

"Nothing." Kurt mutters.

"Kurt is trying to be sexy . . . and it's just not working." Santana says with a smile in her voice.

"She's right." Sam agrees.

"What?"

"I mean that confidence is sexy. Whenever someone tries to act sexy, it just looks wrong." He repeats Santana's words with mockery.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Come on Satan and Mr. Smurf."

"Hey." Sam cries out as he runs to catch up with Kurt. "It' Avatar."

Kurt looks up at Sam. "I know." He replies as they reach the others at the road.

"Ha Puckerman." Santana yells out.

"What?"

Santana holds open her bag for him to look in. "That old lady saw my stomach and loved me instantly. I got more candy than the Puckster did. What now?" Santana laughs as she shouts in his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Regionals - November**

"Shut the hell up, Berry." Santana yells.

The New Directions turn to stare at her.

Kurt quickly crosses the green room and pulls Santana into a hug. "Calm down."

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down?"

"I don't see what the problem is." Rachel interjects.

Santana goes to hit Rachel, but Kurt wraps his arms around her, holding her back.

"Are you serious?" Santana yells. "You convinced Shue into giving you that solo that Tina had."

"I was perfectly reasonable and-"

"Shut up!" Santana yells.

"If you would just-"

"Somebody get her out of here." Kurt snaps as he holds tighter onto the resisting Latina.

Mercedes and Quinn are the ones to drag Rachel from the room.

"Better?" Kurt whispers.

Santana sighs before going limp in his hold. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

"It's not." Santana argues as she looks up at Tina. "You deserve that solo. You were amazing."

"Thanks." Tina blushes. "But Rachel is sort of right. We need her voice for this competition. It is the best."

"It's not about that." Santana says as she sits back in her chair. "It's about being a team."

"Relax, San." Puck tells her as he sits down on the other side of her.

"Bite me, Puckerman." She snaps.

"Don't." Kurt warns when Puck opens his mouth.

Puck groans.

"I'm sorry." Rachel says as she returns.

"No. I am." Santana apologizes. "These stupid hormones."

"The best thing you can do is not be stressed. So why don't you stop worrying about my solo and-"

"Rachel." Santana snaps and jumps up.. "For once in your miserable soon-to-end life, just shut your mouth and-" She stops talking and grabs her stomach.

"Santana." Kurt stands up beside her. "Are you okay?"

Santana drops to the couch and hisses in pain. Kurt is instantly hovering above her. Sam and Puck stand close to the other side. Quinn steps in front of her.

"What are you feeling?"

"Pain." Santana hisses through her teeth.

"You can't be going into labor. You're a month early." Kurt states.

"It's not that." Santana lets out a breath. "He's a strong one though."

"You can't dance then." Quinn says quietly

"Why not?" Rachel asks.

"Because the baby is moving. Too much movement from Santana can cause an early birth." Quinn turns to glare at Rachel. "Then we won't have time to get her to a hospital. She'll have the baby right then."

"What do I do then?" Santana asks.

"Take it easy. No more dancing. Pretty much . . . you do nothing." Quinn answers her.

Kurt quickly squeezes Santana's hand in support.

Santana holds her other hand out for Puck. "I'm trusting you to be a friend right now. Don't screw it up." She warns.

Puck quickly takes her hand and smiles.

"Well if we're done with this moment, we have a problem."

"What, Rachel?" Kurt rolls his eyes.

"We need twelve people on that stage at some point during our set. If she can't dance then we can't perform." Rachel explains.

"Yeah you can." Sam interjects.

They all look towards him.

"What do you mean, Sam?" Rachel asks.

"Give Santana your solo."

"What?" Rachel yells.

"She can sit down and sing the song. That way she'll be included." Sam explains.

"But that's my solo-"

"That you stole from me." Tina steps up to them. "Santana was right before. This is about being a team."

"But-"

"Rachel." Kurt looks up at the girl. "Santana has to have the solo, otherwise we forfeit."

Rachel's bottom lip trembles. "But-"

"You'll be fine without it, Rachel." Finn says from behind her.

Rachel lets out a deep sigh before nodding. "But I get to pick your song."

"Sam does." Santana argues.

"What?" Sam and Rachel say at the same time.

Santana turns to Sam. "It was your idea. I want you to pick a song for me."

Sam hesitates before nodding. He quickly pulls out his i-pod.

"What about the band? They haven't practiced." Artie tells them.

Santana sighs. "I don't know."

"We'll play for you."

Santana turns to Kurt. "What?"

"Yeah. I can play most songs by ear on the piano. And I know Puck can play the guitar by ear too." Kurt explains.

"It's true." Puck agrees.

"And Finn can pick up the beat. Right?" Kurt asks as he looks to Finn.

Finn nods. "Just let me listen to the song once."

Their lights flash.

"We're out of time." Tina says.

"No." Rachel cuts in. "Kurt and Santana's duet is up first. We have time."

"But Santana can't do it." Kurt argues.

"I know the words. "Tina cuts in.

"You do?"

"And basic choreography. I'm not the best substitute, but I'll do." Tina tells them softly.

Kurt quickly nods. "Alright." He turns to Sam and Santana. "You're solo is last. Find a song, rehearse and let me know." He looks to Finn and Puck. "This is going to be rough, but we have no choice."

The lights flash again.

"Alright guys." Rachel claps her hands. "Let's do this."

"Stay with her." Kurt tells Puck as he stands up.

Puck nods. "Show 'em who's boss."

Kurt smiles at the group before heading out with Tina. They run down the hallway and are quickly ushered into the backstage.

"Take your place." A stage manager whispers to them.

Kurt quickly hugs Tina before she rushes off behind the curtain.

"And all the way from McKinley high in Lima Ohio, the New Directions."

Kurt takes a deep breath as the music starts and he steps onto the stage.

_(Kurt)_

_Many nights we pray_

_With no proof anyone could hear_

He spots Tina across the stage, standing in the wings as he makes his way to the center stage.

_(Kurt)_

_And our hearts a hopeful song_

_We barely understand_

He turns to face the audience.

_(Kurt)_

_Although we know there's much to fear_

_We were moving mountains long_

_Before we know we could_

He turns to face Tina as she steps out onto the stage for her part.

_(Tina)_

_In this time of fear_

_When prayer so often proves in vain_

She focuses on Kurt.

_(Tina)_

_Hope seems like the summer birds_

_Too swiftly flown away_

She takes the stage next to Kurt.

_(Tina)_

_And now I am standing here_

_My heart's so full I can't explain_

_Seeking faith and speaking words_

_I never thought I'd say_

They take each other's hand and face the audience.

_(Tina)_

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe_

_(Kurt)_

_When you believe_

_(Tina)_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

They turn to face each other, grasping both hands together.

_(Tina and Kurt)_

_Who know what miracles_

_(Tina)_

_You can achieve_

_(Kurt)_

_You can achieve_

_(Tina)_

_When you believe_

_Somehow you will_

_(Kurt and Tina)_

_You will when you believe_

Kurt leans forward and presses his forehead against Tina's. They dance slowly in the music before their lines come back up.

_(Kurt and Tina)_

_They don't always happen when you ask_

_And it's easy to give in to your fear_

_(Kurt)_

_Ohhhhh_

Kurt pulls back.

_(Kurt and Tina)_

_But when you're blinded by your pain_

_Can't see you way safe through the rain_

Tina grabs him and pulls him into a hug.

_(Kurt and Tina)_

_Thought of a still resilient voice_

Kurt forces her to stay back.

_(Kurt and Tina)_

_Says love is very near_

But she holds on tight and they face the audience as one.

_(Tina)_

_There can be miracles_

_(Kurt)_

_Miracles_

_(Tina)_

_When you believe_

_(Kurt)_

_When you believe_

Kurt pulls back and looks down at Tina.

_(Kurt and Tina )_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

Kurt leans down and kisses her forehead as she sings.

_(Tina)_

_Who know what miracles_

_You can achieve_

_(Kurt)_

_You can achieve_

Kurt starts crying as they let go of each other and step back.

_(Tina)_

_When you believe_

_Somehow you will_

They start walking backwards, away from each other.

_(Kurt)_

_Somehow somehow somehow_

_(Kurt and Tina)_

_You will when you believe_

They hold their hands out to each other, reaching.

_(Kurt and Tina)_

_You will when you believe_

Kurt starts to smile through his tears.

_(Kurt and Tina)_

_You will when you believe_

He and Tina turn to face the audience.

_(Kurt and Tina)_

_You will when you believe_

The music stops around them as they sing together.

_(Kurt and Tina)_

_Just believe_

_You will when you_

_Believe_

Tina and Kurt share a smile as the audience stands up and applauds. Kurt briefly looks off stage. Finn is giving him a thumbs up. Kurt gives him a quick nod in understanding.

As Kurt and Tina walk towards each other, the remainder of New Directions, minus Santana, gather on the stage. Tina and Kurt walk back to join New Directions on the risers.

Artie glides out with his electric guitar.

_(Artie)_

_The New Directions._

_McKinley High_

_J. J. J. J. J. R._

_Come on._

Puck steps out of the group synchronization.

_(Puck)_

_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh._

_Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh._

Finn steps out of the group and stops to face Puck.

_(Finn)_

_You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh._

_Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh._

They step towards each other as Brittany comes to dance between them.

_(Puck)_

_Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go._

He rubs up against Brittany, grinding. Finn takes her other side. The three dance as one.

_(Finn)_

_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._

Puck goes to sing, but Sam jumps from the the rest of New Directions and drags Brittany away from them. They start to dance in front of a jealous-looking Puck and Finn.

_(Sam)_

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

Puck and Finn join in Brittany and Sam's dance.

_(Finn, Puck, and Sam)_

_I can see it going down, going down._

Brittany steps back as the three boys start a synchronized dance together.

_(Finn, Puck, and Sam)_

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_In my head, you'll be screaming no._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah._

Everyone stops dancing. The lights flicker faster as Artie rolls out to center stage.

_(Artie)_

_Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh._

Sam steps up beside him.

_(Sam)_

_You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on._

Mike jumps down to join the boys and Brittany.

_(Mike)_

_She'll be screaming out when it all goes down._

Finn and Puck step down to joining the two boys and Brittany.

_(Puck)_

_Just leave with me now._

_(Finn)_

_Say the word and we'll go._

_(Finn and Puck)_

_We can go._

_(Sam)_

_I'll be your teacher._

_(Mike)_

_I'll show you the ropes._

_(Mike and Sam)_

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_(Mike, Sam, Finn, and Puck)_

_I can see it going down, going down._

Brittany starts dancing around Artie.

_(Artie)_

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_In my head, you'll be screaming no._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, it's going down._

_(Finn, Mike, Artie, Sam, and Puck)_

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_In my head, you'll be screaming more._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head._

The lights shut off, leaving their applause echoing in the darkness. Kurt quickly grabs Tina's arm and squeals as they exit the main stage. He runs up to Santana.

"You all were great." Santana says as she hugs him.

"Thanks. You got your song?" Kurt asks.

She nods. "Finn and Puck know the song. So we should be good."

"What is it?"

"I'm With You by Avril Lavigne. Know it?" Santana asks nervously.

Kurt quickly nods.

"Next number." The stage manager tells them.

"Let's do this."

Kurt quickly crosses the stage to the pulled out piano. He watches as Santana sits down in the chair they gave her, in the middle of the stage. Puck stands on the other side of the stage with his guitar ready. Finn gets settled behind the drums as a solo light appears on Santana.

Puck slowly begins to play. Kurt picks up on the piano. Santana takes a deep breath.

_(Santana)_

_I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

She finally looks up from her lap and stares, teary-eyed, at the audience.

_(Santana)_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

Her breath shutters into the mike as she takes a deep breath. Finn begins to play the drums.

_(Santana)_

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

Her voice echoes into the room.

_(Santana)_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

She holds her hand out, clenching it.

_(Santana)_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

She openly starts crying. Kurt looks at her with sad eyes.

_(Santana)_

_I'm with you_

She looks straight with determination. Her voice carries on.

_(Santana)_

_Oh why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah-he-yaa, Yeah-he-yah, Yeah-he-yah, Yeah-he-yah,_

She closes her eyes and belts out the last line.

_(Santana)_

_Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

Finn stops playing.

_(Santana)_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I..._

All of the instruments stop playing.

_(Santana)_

_I'm with you_

Kurt gets up and walks to Santana.

_(Santana)_

_I'm with you_

His footsteps echo across the stage.

_(Santana)_

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

He hugs her from behind, tears shining in his eyes.

_(Santana)_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I..._

Her voice carries on strongly a Capella.

_(Santana)_

_I'm with you_

She starts to cry again.

_(Santana)_

_I'm with you_

He reaches down and takes her hand.

_(Santana)_

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I..._

She slowly stands up.

_(Santana)_

_I'm with you_

She pulls Kurt into a hug.

_(Santana)_

_I'm with you_

Santana gives the audience one last look.

_(Santana)_

_I'm with you..._

She smiles through her tears as she receives a standing ovation. She looks around. The New Directions are standing in the backstage, applauding. Even Rachel looks happy. She finally looks to Kurt.

"You were amazing." He whispers.

She pulls him into a hug as the stage is plunged into darkness. They let the stage manager guide them to one side of the stage. The rest of New Directions is rushed to them as the other teams join the stage.

Santana is quickly pulled into hugs by all of the girls.

"Good job." Kurt looks up to see Puck standing behind him, watching Santana.

"What do you mean?"

"She needed you. And even if it caused us to lose this entire thing," He looks from Santana to Kurt. "It's worth it. She needed you to cry on."

"Yeah." Kurt turns back to watch Santana. "Hopefully the song helped her."

Puck pats him on the shoulder before going to pull Santana into a hug.

"You and Tina were great."

Kurt looks back up to see Sam standing in front of him. "Thanks. Good song choice for Santana."

Sam shrugs. "It's good for her. A chance for her to sing her in-securities away."

Lights flood the stage. Kurt quickly stands by Santana and takes her hand. He feels Sam's hand on his shoulder. Puck stands behind Santana.

"Third place . . . from Mariot High School-" The team in bright orange to their left jump and cheer.

"And in first place," Santana squeezes Kurt's hand. "Of the Ohio Show Choir Regionals . . . is-"


	15. Chapter 15

**December 22**

_**0 Days Left Until Winter Break** _

All the numbers covering the zero have been ripped off. Kurt smiles up at the banner. . Santana smiles sadly at it.

"It's hard to believe that so much has happened this semester." She says quietly.

Kurt purses his lips before wrapping an arm around Santana's waist and pulls her close. He gives her a light squeeze.

"It's been a good one." Kurt whispers quietly over her shoulder as he pulls her into a hold.

He wraps both arms around her waist and sets his chin on her shoulder.

Santana relaxes into his hold. "I know . . . it's just been a long one. One that I've never expected to go through." She turns her head slightly to look into Kurt's eyes. "You know what I mean?"

Kurt nods into her shoulder. "I never thought I'd be a dad. Not this soon. And definitely not with you." Kurt smiles.

Santana smiles back. "Likewise. But I wouldn't have it any other way. Ever."

"Me neither." Kurt whispers as he leans forward and kisses her on the cheek.

She steps out of his hold and takes his hand. "Come on. Last glee meeting of the year."

"Wouldn't miss it." Kurt laughs.

Kurt is suddenly shoved sideways into the lockers. He lets go of Santana's hand in time for her to stand her ground. She only stumbles slightly.

"The hell Karofsky?" Santana rushes forward and pushes Karofsky onto the opposite set of lockers.

"Ooo Tubbers." Karofsky holds his hands up with a mock smile. "I'm so scared of you."

"You better be." Santana snaps as she helps Kurt up.

"Hold your water in you fat tub of-"

"Karofsky!"

Santana and Kurt let out a sigh of relief as Puck runs up to them.

"Sorry Puckerman, but Miss Preggers was in the way."

"I don't care." Puck yells as he gets up in Karofsky's face. "You mess with Santana, or my boy Kurt . . . I will end you."

"Puck." Santana warns.

"Then tell her to pop out her lizard baby and make some space." Karofsky sneers.

Puck raises a fist, but Kurt grabs it. "Don't Puck."

"Kurt." Puck growls, not taking his eyes off of Karofsky.

Kurt ignores him and glares at Karofsky. "Go! Now! Before I release him. And I won't stop him next time."

Puck chuckles as he clenches his fist in Kurt's hold.

Karofsky's eyes flicker from Puck's fist, to Puck's face, and then to Kurt's face.

"Fine." He slowly slides along the lockers until he's away from the two boys. "But next semester . . . you're all dead."

"Karofsky!"

Kurt uses both hands to grip on Puck's arms as he starts to chase after a fleeing Karofsky. Kurt uses all his strength to hold Puck as Karofsky disappears around the corner.

Puck lets out a breath before turning to Kurt. "Why?"

"It's the last day. I just want to get through it. Plus we don't want to stress Santana out." Kurt adds with a look at an amused Santana.

"I'm fine." She smirks.

Puck rolls his eyes before he looks back to Kurt. "You're lucky I care about her. It's the only reason I held myself back." He smiles.

Kurt laughs. "Please. I was strong enough to hold you back."

Puck scowls at him before turning his head and scoffs. "No one holds back the Puckster."

"Don't worry." Kurt smiles. "I won't tell a soul."

"That's right." Puck says quickly. He then frowns.

"Gotcha." Kurt smiles as he lets go of Puck.

Puck rolls his eyes before tossing an arm around Santana's shoulder and pulling her close. He tosses his other arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Santana asks.

"I'm escorting my two favorite ladies to glee club." Kurt and Santana hit him in the chest before shrugging out of his hold. "Hey. What'd I say?"

Santana rolls her eyes and loops her arm with Kurt. Kurt gladly follows along with her.

"So what song do you think Shue will try to rap?" Santana asks.

"Not gonna happen." Kurt snaps. "No way in hell am I going to let him. No rapping for him during my senior year."

"Our senior year." Puck inputs as he puts his arms around Santana and Kurt.

Kurt looks back at him. "No. It's our senior year, but this is only your first. I'm guessing there will be at least two more." Kurt smirks.

Puck growls while Santana laughs. "I'll have you know that my grades are doing quite well."

"I'm sure your teachers are doing even better." Santana mutters.

"Ha . . . ha." Puck laughs dryly. "I haven't slept with any teachers. I've kind of tried keeping my grades up.

Both Santana and Kurt's eyes rise up.

"Why?" Santana asks, confused.

Puck shrugs and looks at the floor in front of them. "I want a better life for myself. I don't . . . want to be a Lima Loser anymore. I wanna go places . . . be someone."

Kurt stops and Puck runs into him.

"Umm. Kurt?" Puck looks down at him.

"That's really mature of you Puck." Puck shrugs and a light blush appears at Kurt's praise. "I'm proud of you Puck."

Puck blushes a bit harder. "I kind of owe it to you. You . . . pounded it into my head. When you . . ." He looks up at Kurt. "You know . . . yelled at me."

"It was a civil conversation." Kurt smiles.

"Sure." Puck rolls his eyes. "But it's all thanks to you."

Kurt smiles. "Aww, thanks." He looks to Santana before facing Puck again. "Can I give you a hug?"

Puck chuckles. "Sure. Come here Kurt." Puck swoops forward and pulls Kurt into a tight hug.

Kurt hugs just as hard back.

Santana lets out a content sigh. "This is so sweet."

Kurt and Puck quickly separate.

"Seriously Santana. Do you have to ruin these sweet moments?" Puck asks.

"For once I have to agree." Kurt adds.

Santana shrugs and continues her walk. "Come on. My feet are killing me and I'm hungry. Shue promised snacks."

Kurt and Puck share a laugh as they follow the Latina down the rest of the hallway. Santana stops in front of the choir room. The three of them watch the celebrating on the inside.

Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, Rachel, and Brittany are all in a small circle laughing and leaning into each other. Finn, Sam, Artie, and Mike are all singing improv together by the instruments. Mr. Shue is watching with a fond expression.

Santana lets a tear fall. "I'm going to miss this."

"What?" Puck looks away from the room.

"This." Her hand barely raises as she indicates the door. "We won't be like this anymore. By the time Nationals comes around, we'll all be worried about graduating . . . and college. It won't be any of this care-free hanging out."

"We'll be preoccupied." Kurt whispers.

Santana nods and lets out a small sob.

"Why are you crying?" Kurt asks as he places a hand on her shoulder.

She waves him off. "Hormones."

Puck's about to snort when Kurt glares at him.

Kurt looks back at the room. "Then make the best of it."

Santana nods and brings her arms up to wipe the tears on her sleeves. She opens the door and walks in. Kurt goes to follow, but Puck grabs his arm.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asks nervously.

Kurt glances at Santana. She is pulled to he girls group straight-away. She starts laughing and smiling.

Kurt looks back to Puck. "Sure." Kurt quietly closes the door and turns to Puck.

Puck shifts uncomfortably. "I . . . just wanted to say thank you. For everything."

"Like what?" Kurt asks softly.

"You accepted me. As a friend. Just one conversation . . . and my life is changing. And you've even got Santana to forgive me." Puck answers just as soft.

Kurt shrugs and smiles up at the tan boy. "It's fine."

"It's not." Puck quickly shakes his head. "You have . . . no idea . . . of how much better my life is . . . because of you."

Kurt blushes. "You're welcome . . . but it's not because of me. It's you too. You changed for you. Not for me."

Puck looks down. "Not just for me."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Who?"

Puck opens his mouth to speak.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Santana asks as she pokes her head out the door.

Kurt and Puck quickly compose their faces.

"Nothing. "Kurt answers. "Just guy talk."

"Yeah." Puck agrees.

"Sure." Santana says slowly. "Anyways. Shue says hurry up. We have a toast."

"Okay." Kurt bites his lip and risk a glance at Puck. "Can we have a sec?"

Santana glances at Puck before quickly nodding and shutting the door.

Kurt turns to Puck and pulls him into a hug.

"Thank you." Puck mumbles into Kurt's shoulder.

"It's okay Puck."

"You don't understand Kurt." Puck pulls back. "You've done more for me than anyone else ever has . . . _ever_." He adds with emphasis.

"I'm glad I could help." Kurt smiles.

Puck places a hand on his shoulder. "I'm serious Kurt. If there's anything . . . anything at all that I can do for you, please . . . just name it."

Kurt nods. "Of course."

Puck smiles before wiping his hands across his face. "Cool. Now act normal."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Since when have I been normal."

Puck tosses an arm over Kurt's shoulder and opens the door. " Since I said so and since you already are."

Kurt rolls his eyes and steps into the room. Puck's arm around Kurt's shoulders gets a few raises eyebrows, mainly from the guys, but is ignored and replaced with everyone's excitement. Puck and Kurt take a seat on the risers. Santana leaves the girls and sits down next to Kurt.

"What were you guys talking about?"

Kurt watches as the two separate groups start to gather around them in the seats.

"Just . . . friends being friends." Kurt answers with a smile.

Puck playfully elbows him in the side before looking to Mr. Shue. Their teacher carries a tray from his office and sets it on the piano. There are twelve plastic cups filled with a dark liquid.

"You are the best Mr. Shue." Puck grins as he gets up and goes to the man. "Free alcohol." Puck takes one of the cups and chugs it. He sticks his tongue out. "Soda? Really Mr. Shue?"

Mr. Shue chuckles and claps Puck on the shoulder. "Yes Puck. Soda. Soda because I am not allowed to give you guys alcohol." He looks from Puck to his students. "Everyone body get up and take a cup."

Kurt laughs at Puck before helping Santana out of her seat. Quinn takes her other side with Sam following behind them. Kurt leads their little group forward and leans Santana against the piano. He takes a cup and hands it to her before taking his own.

Mr. Shue smiles at his students. "I want a toast. To you guys." Everyone grins. "We've had a great year so far. We've won Sectionals and Regionals-" He cuts off when everyone applauds. He waves them down and continues. "And by the time we hit Nationals, we'll have another member of the Glee Club, little Lopez-Hummel." Everyone looks to the blushing duo. Santana ducks into Kurt's arm. "So guys, let's celebrate our great year so far and hope that it continues and takes us through Nationals. Come on guys."

Puck comes up from behind and pulls Santana and Kurt into a hug as everyone cheers.

"New Directions." Finn shouts happily, raising his cup.

"New Directions!" Everyone chants before chugging their soda.

Kurt feels an arm wrap around his waist. He is pulled into Sam's side.

"What's up Blondie?" Kurt smiles.

"Just hugging my best friend." Sam smiles back.

Kurt smirks. "I'm afraid you have to compete with Santana and Puck for that."

Sam growls and wraps both arms around Kurt's waist and pulls him into a tight hug. "Do I still have to compete." He mutters as he places his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt looks at him out of the corner of his eye before looking at Santana. She smiling as she shares a hug with Quinn. She looks at Kurt over Quinn's shoulder and winks.

Kurt smiles back at Sam. "I think I have room for another, but be careful or Mercedes will threaten you."

Kurt and Sam look over to Mercedes. She's twirling around with Tina.

"I'm fine with that." Sam whispers as he lets go of Kurt.

Kurt catches his eye before Sam walks over and pulls Puck into a bro hug. He looks from the two and watches Santana pull Brittany into a hug.

Kurt bites back a smile as he takes a seat on the piano bench and to watch his friends.

* * *

Alright. Here's a preview of the next chapter:

* * *

 

_"Kurt." Santana wakes up in pain and hisses._

_"Mmm." Kurt rolls towards her and barely opens his eyes. "No donuts today. Too tired." He mumbles._

_"Kurt." Santana hisses louder._

_Kurt blinks his eyes open. He brings his hand up to rub his face, but stops. He stares in shock at the clear liquid on his hand._

_"Santana." He whispers._

_"My water just broke." She hisses as she arches her back._


	16. Chapter 16

"Kurt." Santana wakes up in pain and hisses.

"Mmm." Kurt rolls towards her and barely opens his eyes. "No donuts today. Too tired." He mumbles.

"Kurt." Santana hisses louder.

Kurt blinks his eyes open. He brings his hand up to rub his face, but stops. He stares in shock at the clear liquid on his hand.

"Santana." He whispers.

"My water just broke." She hisses as she arches her back.

"You sure?" He asks quickly as he sits up.

"Why don't you smell your hand? Of course I'm sure." She yells as she sits up.

"Oh sh-" Kurt's mouth drops open as he stumbles out of the bed. "Where's the baby bag?" He asks as he races to his closet to grab jackets.

"Staircase." Santana cries out as she swings her legs off the bed, hand clutching her stomach.

"Just give me a min-"

"We have to go-ahhh" Santana bows her forward using both hands to clutch her stomach. "Kurt." She starts to cry.

"Dad!" Kurt yells as he tosses the baby bag on his back and rushes to Santana. "Breathe." He whispers softly as he places his hand on either side of her head and makes her look up. "You can do this. We got this. You and me."

She nods against his palm and hisses. Kurt quickly slides her shoes on. She reaches up and squeezes his hand and Kurt pulls them up.

"What's going on?" His dad asks as he runs down the stairs.

"It's time." Kurt gulps as he starts walking towards the stairs.

His dad stumbles on the steps. "You sure?"

"Does it look like we're lying!" Santana yells.

Kurt chuckles softly at his dads terrified face. "Just help me get her out to the car."

Burt quickly nods before rushing to Santana's side. He carefully wraps an arm around her waist and props her up against his side.

"You got the bag?" Burt asks as he leads Santana up the stairs.

Kurt is only a few steps behind. "Yeah. All the stuff we'll need."

"Keys?" Burt asks as they step onto the main floor.

Kurt pats his pockets. Empty.

"By the front door probably."

"You don't know where they are?" Burt asks, shocked, and a bit nervous.

"I-"

"Just find them Kurt." Santana hisses as Burt opens the front door.

Kurt walks into the kitchen as Carole and Finn come bounding down.

"Where's your dad?" Carole asks.

"What's going on?" Finn asks with a yawn.

"With Santana. We're going to the hospital." Kurt answers both questions quickly as he begins moving papers around on the table.

"Is she-"

"Yes Finn." Kurt grins when he finds the keys. "She's having the baby."

"Do we need too come with you?" Carole asks as she places a hand on his arm.

Kurt shrugs. "It's up to you, but if you are . . . you're going as slide on some shoes." He looks to Finn's bare chest and boxers. "Or a quick set of clothes for you."

Finn quickly nods before stumbling back up the steps. Carole steps up by the front door and slides her shoes on.

"Come on honey." Carole whispers as she ushers Kurt out the front door.

Burt is hovering above Santana in the backseat.

"How's she doing?" Kurt asks as she approaches.

"I'm dandy." Santana hisses through her teeth.

"We need to get going. Are you-" He notices Carole. "You and Finn coming?"

"Of course sweetie. Now get in the front. Finn and Kurt can ride in back with Santana." Carole tells him, her voice commanding.

Burt gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before moving to the passenger seat. Kurt slides into his dads spot and brushes the hair out of Santana's face.

"We'll be leaving soon." Kurt whispers to her.

Santana groans. "Tell Frankenteen to get his scrawny white-ahhhhh." She arches her back. "-out here before I go all Lima Heights and break his legs."

"You're really moody you know that." Kurt teases.

Santana glares at him. "Don't start with me Hummel."

Kurt rolls his eyes.

His dad glares at him. "Kurt, this is just as much as your fault as it is hers. Be nice."

"But-"

"I'm here." Finn announces as he jogs up the car.

"Get in before I hurt you." Santana snaps.

Finn's eyes widen, but he does what he's told and rounds the car to slide in the other door.

"Calm down Santana." Kurt whispers as his dad starts the car and takes off.

Santana grips on his hand. "You try being pregnant."

Kurt chuckles. "I like being a boy."

"Then shut up before I castrate you." She hisses.

Kurt bites his lip. "So I'm guessing that not being a morning person isn't helping now."

Santana rolls her eyes and growls.

Kurt looks over to Finn. "Text everyone to know what's going on."

"But it's like . . . really early. And it's Christmas." Finn complains.

"Just do it." Kurt snaps.

"No Kurt. They need to stay with their families." Santana insists.

"They'd want to be here for you. You know this." Kurt squeezes her hand before looking back up to Finn. "Text them to let them know. They don't have to show up . . . just let them know." He looks back to Santana before snapping his head to look at Finn. "Except Rachel."

"Kurt-"

"No Finn. She'll make Santana more stressed." Kurt snaps.

"It's true." Santana agrees quietly.

"But Kurt-"

"Fine Finn." Kurt pulls out his own phone. "I'll text them. That way Rachel will come complain to me for not getting invited."

Finn lets out a sigh of relief. "Good. Good."

Kurt chuckles as he pulls out his phone with his free hand. He scrolls through his contacts and checks off the glee members, nix Rachel, and sends a text to everyone.

"Done."

His phone vibrates.

"Who is it?" Santana asks.

"Quinn. She's going to meet us there." Kurt answers.

Santana smiles. "I'm not surprised. She's probably been awake for days waiting to see when I was going to pop."

Kurt chuckles as he looks to his dad in the drivers seat. "How far away are we?"

"Almost there." Burt answers back.

Kurt nods and looks back to Santana. "How you feeling?"

"I have a feeling that I'm going to be tired of that question by the end of the night." Santana answers as she shifts in her seat.

Kurt chuckles and places his chin on her head. "Are you excited?"

Santana struggles to smile. "A bit. I'll probably be more excited after I have him."

"Have you guys picked out any names yet? You've been so secretive about it." Carole adds as she turns around in her seat.

Kurt smiles and purses his lips.

"We'll tell you once we hold him in our arms." Santana answers for him.

"We're here." Burt announces as he pulls the car into the hospital parking lot. "You go inside while I park."

Kurt nods as his dad stops in front of the hospital doors. Kurt opens his door and helps Santana out. He looks up as Finn and Carole join them.

"Are you doing good?" Kurt asks as he ushers her to the door.

"Yeah." Santana breaths out.

"Get her a wheelchair Finn." Carole tells Finn.

Finn nods before running into the hospital, leaving the other three behind.

"Can you walk faster?" Kurt asks.

"I don't know." Santana groans.

"Got the chair." Finn announces as he returns with a chair and a nurse.

"What seems to be the problem?" The nurse asks as she takes in Santana's condition.

"My . . . girlfriend's water broke." Kurt answers as he helps Finn lower Santana into the chair.

"How far along is she?" The nurse asks as Kurt rolls her in through the automatic doors.

"Nine months." Kurt answers.

"When is her due date?"

"It was supposed to be next week, the second of January." Kurt looks around the near empty lobby.

"Okay. I'll take her to a room and bring the doctor in." The nurse offers him a smile before taking off.

Kurt kneels down in front of Santana and takes her hands. "Just breathe. You'll be fine."

Santana clenches her teeth and nods.

"How's she doing Kurt?" Burt rushes into the lobby.

"Good."

"We're ready for you." The nurse returns.

"I'm going with you." Kurt announces.

"Quinn?" Santana hisses.

"We'll send her in when she gets here." Carole answers.

Santana nods and faces Kurt. "I'm ready."


	17. Chapter 17

"Stop pacing Finn."

He ignores them.

"Just take a seat."

"I can't." Finn snaps at his mother.

"And why not?" Carole snaps back at her son. "It's not your kid. So why are you worried?"

"I just . . ." Finn collapses into his seat and shoves his face into his hands. "I'm just worried about Kurt you know? He doesn't do good under pressure."

Carole and Burt laugh.

"What's so funny?" Finn asks, confused.

"Kurt's strong honey. He's been through a lot and he's still standing." Carole explains with a smile. "Are you sure you can't handle the pressure of your brother having a child?"

Finn chuckles lightly. "Yeah. I guess I'm just over-reacting a bit."

"You think." Carole smirks. "All we can do is sit here and wait."

Finn nods. The phone in his hand buzzes.

"Why do you have Kurt's phone?" Burt asks.

"He wanted me to keep it on me in case someone called him back or something." Finn answers as he checks the message.

**Is this Santa?**

Finn chokes on a laugh.

"What is it?" Carole asks.

"Just Brittany being Brittany." Finn answers as he texts her back.

**No. Ths Kurtz phn.**

He sends the message with a smile.

"Finn!" A voice calls out.

Finn and his parents turn in their chairs to face the group of oncoming students. Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Puck, and Sam are all rushing towards them. Quinn and Mercedes are in pajama bottoms and a T-shirt. Tina, Puck, and Sam are the only ones actually dressed.

"Quinn. What are you guys doing here?" Finn asks.

"We're here for Santana and Kurt." Quinn answers.

"Where are they?" Mercedes asks.

"Already in there. Santana was asking for you." Finn tells Quinn.

Quinn nods. She takes out her cell phone and hands it to Mercedes.

Mercedes pulls her into a hug. "Give them our love."

"I will." Quinn mutters back.

She gives Tina a quick kiss on the cheek. She gives a little wave to Burt and Carole before rushing off down the hallway.

"How'd you guys all get here?" Finn asks as everyone makes themselves comfortable in the chairs.

"Well Tina and I were already at Quinn's when Kurt's text came through. Baby plans." Mercedes adds when Finn looks confused.

"And you two?" Finn looks to Puck and Sam.

"Quinn texted me after Kurt sent out his text that I had less than five minutes to get ready." Sam chuckles at the memory. "I didn't have a choice."

"Don't you want to be here?" Finn snaps.

"Of course dude. I'm just saying that I wouldn't have had a choice even if I didn't want to." Sam defends himself. "Kurt's my best friend. So is Santana. I'm going to be here to support them."

Finn relaxes a bit in his chair. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Sam replies stiffly.

Finn looks to Puck. "And you?"

Puck shrugs. "I have to be here for my boy Kurt and my girl Santana." Puck states as a fact. "And Quinn pretty much told me that same things as Sam. I would have came on my own, but a free ride. I'm not going to pass that up."

Finn nods before relaxing in his chair.

"So tell us what happened." Tina tells Finn.

"He wouldn't be much help." Burt steps into the conversation.

"I was there." Finn defends.

"Once we got in the car." Burt chuckles before turning to face the group of teenagers.

"What happened Mr. Hummel?" Tina asks politely.

"All I know is that I woke up to Kurt yelling for me. We managed to get her upstairs and out to the car with no problem." Burt sighs with relief then chuckles. "That girl has a mouth on her." The group shares a laugh. "I couldn't count how many times she threatened to castrate someone or breaking legs."

"That's Santana for you." Puck chuckles.

Carole takes over the story. "Finn, Kurt, and I brought Santana in while Burt parked the car. And then they took her off to her room. Kurt went with her."

"And she's doing fine."

They look up to the hallway to see Kurt standing there with a smile. Mercedes and Tina shoot out of their seats with Puck, Finn, and Sam following. Kurt gives his girls a hug before guiding them back to their seats.

"How are you beau?" Mercedes asks from Kurt's right.

"I'm . . . I'm good." Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "A bit stressed, but good."

"How's Santana doing?" Burt asks.

Kurt looks up at his dad. "They're prepping her right now. She's . . . been better, but she has Quinn." He squeezes Mercedes and Tina's hands. "I figured I'd come check on you guys for a few minutes before they start everything."

"Are you excited?" Tina asks.

Kurt lets out a shake breath. "Yes . . . and no. Terrified." He looks over to Puck. "How'd you deal with it? I mean I know that you were in the room with Quinn then, just . . . the pressure?" Kurt looks to his dad. "You know what I mean?"

Burt nods, but Puck answers. "You already know what I used to do." Puck says quietly. Kurt gives him a slow nod, ignoring the curious looks of their other friends. "But then, when she was about to give birth . . ." Puck starts to smile as he stares into space. "I forgot any and all pressure that I thought I had. I was going to be a dad. I was having a baby girl. That was all that mattered." Puck finally looks at Kurt. "And I knew that we weren't keeping her . . . Beth. I knew that. But you get to keep your son. So I'm sure that this . . . feeling, is going to be amplified. Right?" Puck gulps and turns to Burt.

Burt nods. "It's the best feeling in the world . . . to know that you're bringing something so beautiful in the world." Burt reaches over and takes Carole's hand into his own. "It always will be."

"He's right." Carole adds. "It may not be the best pain for us women, but-" Everyone shares a nervous chuckle. "-it's worth it in the end."

Kurt laughs nervously. "I . . . understand the feeling, but I'm not sure if it's nerves, or being excited."

Sam reaches over and pats Kurt on the shoulder. "Well you have us to lean on if you get nervous."

"Thank you Sam." Kurt whispers.

"No problem." Sam replies softly.

Kurt smiles at him before looking at his friends. "You know you guys don't have to be here."

"We want to." Tina tells him.

"But it's Chri-"

"Calm down little dude." Puck chuckles as he turns in his seat to look at Kurt. "We're here because we love you and Santana."

"Love-"

"That's right." Sam smiles. "So just accept us."

"But your families." Kurt points out.

"I already told mom and dad that I'd be here when Santana had the baby. Even if it's Christmas." Tina interjects. "They understood that we're all family as well."

"That's right white boy. Now just calm you butt down before I glue you to this seat." Mercedes threatens.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Fine." He sighs. "I guess I need to get back in there. They should be rea-"

"Hello my fellow glee clubbers." Rachel announces as she walks into the lobby. "I am here so we can-"

"Finn!" Kurt yells as he turns to his brother. "I told you not to invite her."

"Why?" Rachel is confused.

Kurt keeps his eye on his brother.

"Well I didn't think you'd come back out here to know that she was here. I thought it'd be fine." Finn explains.

"It's not. Get rid of her." Kurt's voice goes deep.

"I'm here for Santana." Rachel cuts in.

"She doesn't want you here." Kurt raises his voice to Rachel as he stands up. "All you do is bring her stress. She doesn't need that added stress."

"I'm sure you're just over-reacting and-"

Kurt goes to jump at Rachel, but Puck catches him around the waist. "Easy boy."

"Just let me hit her once." Kurt growls.

Burt stands in front of Kurt and looks at Finn. "Get her out of here Finn." He looks to Rachel. "I'm sorry, but they don't want you here. At least right now. You're welcome to come back later."

Kurt scoffs behind him.

Finn looks to Burt then Rachel. "Come on then. We'll be outside." Finn adds to his mother before escorting Rachel away.

Kurt breaks out of Puck's loosened grip.

"You done being dramatic?" Puck teases him.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "She just irks me. And I know she does you guys too."

"That doesn't mean we're going to shank her." Mercedes laughs.

"Don't you always threaten people by saying that." Puck points out.

Mercedes glares at him while the others laugh.

Kurt sighs. "I need to get going. Don't want to miss the birth of my own child."

Burt pulls his son into a hug. "You'll be fine."

"Thanks dad." Kurt mutters into his dads chest.

Burt nods and releases Kurt. Kurt gives Mercedes and Tina a hug. He turns to Puck. Puck opens his arms wide. Kurt smiles before pulling Puck into a tight hug.

"Good luck fellow daddy." Puck whispers.

Kurt chuckles and steps away. He doesn't hesitate to hug Sam next.

"Can I walk with you?" Sam whispers.

Kurt pulls back and nods. "Come on then."

Kurt takes a breath as he walks away from his friends.

"Sorry to bring you away from your family on Christmas." Kurt apologizes quietly.

Sam waves him off. "It's fine. They understand that you and Santana are important people in my life. They know I'll do anything for you guys. We're family."

Kurt stops and turns to Sam. "Thank you."

Sam stops too. "It's no problem. Now, if you need anything, and I mean anything at all, just call me. Anytime, anywhere."

"Sam." Kurt sighs. "You don't have to-"

"I want to. I'll do anything for you." Sam looks down at Kurt.

Kurt bites his lip. He looks around the empty hallway. He hesitates before leaning up to kiss Sam on the cheek.

"Thank you." Kurt whispers before leaving Sam alone in the hallway.


	18. Chapter 18

***Parallel to the Previous Chapter***

"You doing okay?" Kurt asks as he rushes alongside Santana as the nurse pushes her.

Santana lets out a deep breath from her nose and presses her hand to her stomach. "Yeah, just a bit . . . painful."

The nurse smiles fondly behind them. "How long have you been together?"

"Nine months." Kurt doesn't hesitate.

Santana smiles up at him fondly. The nurse lets out a small gasp of surprise, but purses her lips from saying anything more.

Kurt rolls his eyes at her assumption.

_Of course I'm only with because I got her pregnant. Grow up would you. I'm sure there have been worse people in this place._

"Kurt."

Kurt snaps out of his daze and looks to Santana. She reaches out for his hand. Kurt takes it and holds tight.

The nurse wheels Santana into a nearby room. Kurt steps back to let them through the doorway before following through.

"Would you like to help?" The nurse gestures to Kurt and then to Santana.

"Of course." Kurt rushes forward to help Santana stand up.

"We'll sit her on the edge of the bed so we can get her some scrubs." The nurse tells them as they slowly ease Santana out of the wheelchair.

Kurt helps guide Santana to the bed. Santana hisses before sitting down on the edge. The nurse rushes away to get the scrubs.

"No offense." Kurt says as he turns to Santana. "But naked girls aren't on my list of things to see in life, but since that's already out, I think pregnant naked girls are next." Kurt smiles.

Santana chuckles lightly. "Well I need your help. Otherwise this will be harder than it needs to be."

Kurt turns as there's a knock on the door. Kurt looks to Santana, who nods, before opening the door.

"Quinn?" Kurt is genuinely surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Quinn pulls him into a hug. "I'm here to support you of course."

"But how-"

"Your text." Quinn answers as she pulls back from the hug. "I've been waiting for it for days. So we all rushed here and I was at the end of the hall when I saw you guys come into the room."

"Wow you work fast." Kurt's impressed.

Quinn shrugs before rushing over to Santana. "How are you feeling?"

"In agony." Santana answers.

"It'll get better." Quinn takes Santana's hand. "And don't worry about yelling or screaming."

"I wasn't going to anyways." Santana grins.

"Wait a second." Kurt steps towards the girls. "You said we?"

"Yeah. 'Cedes and Tina were at my place. And I got Sam and Puck five minutes to get ready." Quinn answers not taking her eyes off Santana.

"But why-"

"We're here for you." Quinn snaps. "And Santana. So don't question it."

"But-"

"Here are the scrubs." The nurse announces her arrival.

Kurt looks to Quinn. "Can you he-"

"I got her." Quinn answers with a smile. "Why don't you go say hi to everyone and leave Santana for me? Just make sure you get back in time." Quinn warns.

Kurt turns to Santana.

"Go ahead. Tell them that I'm okay and not to worry." Santana tries to smile at her.

Kurt rushes to her side and kisses her sweaty forehead. He moves her hair out of the way.

"I hope he's as beautiful as you." He whispers before giving her another kiss on the forehead.

He nods to the nurse before quickly escaping the room.

"Would you be more comfortable if she was to help you, or myself?" The nurse asks.

Santana looks to Quinn. "Her. Please." She adds.

The nurse nods. "Of course. I'll be back with your doctor."

Santana waits for her to leave before pulling Quinn into a hug.

"I can't do this." She whimpers.

"Yes you can." Quinn pulls back and takes Santana's face in her hands. "You're stronger than you think you are."

"I'm not."

"You are." Quinn insists.

Santana takes a shaky breath. "But it hurts so much."

Quinn chuckles softly. "Well then think of all the pain you'll be able to endure after this."

"Yeah." Santana tone is softer than before. "Like what?"

"Like Coach Sylvester's routines." Quinn makes Santana laugh. "That will be a breeze after you're done with this."

Santana tries to smile. "I'm not sure I'm joining the team for our last semester. No time."

"I know." Quinn sits down beside her. "You can do this. Just breathe."

Santana starts to panic again. "What if something goes wrong?"

"It won't."

"But how-"

"Who are you?" Quinn cuts her off.

Santana looks confused. "What a stupid question. What do you mean who am I?"

"Who are you? Tell me who you are." Quinn repeats.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Santana Lopez."

"That's right. Santana Lopez." Quinn repeats with enthusiasm. "The girl who is able to bring most of McKinley to their knees with a glare. The girl who can get away with anything because she wants to. You even stood up to Coach Sylvester." Santana starts to smile. "Now I don't know of anyone besides you and Kurt that's done that." Santana lets out a small chuckle. "You're the only girl in history that's managed to tame the one and only Noah Puckerman. Even if it was only for two months. You. Did. It. The Santana Lopez . . . did it." Quinn smiles at her friend as she reaches out to lift the Latina's chin up. "You can do anything."

Santana's lip quiver through the sweat and tears as she struggles to smile. "Thank you Quinn."

"Don't forget what Kurt said as well . . . you're beautiful." Quinn whispers with a wide smile.

Santana whimper is gone as she's full on smiling. "Thank you Quinn. Just . . . thank you."

"Thank me after you get through this." Quinn responds as she picks up the scrubs. "Come on. You need to get changed before that creepy nurse gets back in here and does it for you."

Santana chokes on a laugh and sob as she slowly takes her clothes off. At first she's embarrassed because Quinn's there, but the blondes smile fixes it.

Quinn helps Santana get the gown over her head as the door opens. The gown flows around her as they turn to face it.

A tall man with a smile enters. "Santana Lopez?"

"That's me." Santana tries to smile as she lays back on the bed.

The doctor shoots her a smile. "Hello Santana." He holds out a hand out to the pregnant girl. "I'm Doctor Wright and I will be delivering your baby today."

Santana smiles and takes his hand. "I'm sorry to drag you away from your family today."

"Stop apologizing." Quinn whispers from the small chair beside the bed.

The doctor waves her off. "It's fine. We'll be done in time for me to go home and open presents with my children. Now, may I ask where the father is? Unless you don't want to say." He adds with a serious look.

"He's here. He just went to let everyone know what's going on. He'll be back soon." Santana explains.

The doctor breaks out into a smile. "That's good then. So I'm told that you're a week early." He sits down in a chair and slides it to the end of the bed.

"Yeah. Is that normal?" Santana asks, unsure.

"Perfectly normal. It happens all the time." The doctor doesn't look up as the door opens and two nurses enter.

"Good." Santana squeezes Quinn's hand.

"We're just going to start getting you ready. Let us know when you start feeling the baby." The doctor shoots her a comforting look before letting the nurses move in.

"Where's Kurt?" Santana is worried as she looks to Quinn and asks.

"I don't know. He should have been back. Unless something happened . . ." Quinn trails off.

"I wouldn't put him past yelling at Finn. He was annoying on the way here." Santana chuckles at the memory.

"What'd he do?" Quinn asks, intrigued.

"He was just Finn. And Finn being Finn while I'm in pain is not a good thing." Santana chuckles.

Quinn chuckles as well. "Well I'm sure that he's sorry."

"He better be." Santana mutters under her breath.

Santana squeezes her eyes as the doctor starts his work. One of the nurses goes to lock the door, but it opens before she gets there. Kurt steps in.

"Sorry I'm late." he apologizes as he walks to Santana's side.

"And who are you?" The doctor asks as he stands up.

"I'm Kurt . . . the father." He adds slowly.

The doctor extends his hand to Kurt. "Dr. Wright."

Kurt takes his hand and shakes it firmly. "Do you know how much longer?"

"Well . . ." Dr. Wright re-takes his position at the foot of the bed and examines Santana. "She's almost ready to start pushing."

"Is that why it's hurting bad."

Kurt takes her hand.

Dr. Wright looks back up to Kurt and Santana. "We'll let you know when to start."

Santana nods and looks to Kurt.

"How is everyone?" She asks.

"They're good. They're excited for you, us. " Kurt lets out a shaky breath through his smile. "How are you doing?"

"Good. Getting more excited that he's almost here. And Q here has been giving me a pep-talk, so . . . I'm ready." Santana smiles.

"Good." Kurt looks up at Quinn. "Thank you for doing this. You're wonderful."

Quinn smiles at him and reaches over to take his free hand. "I'm happy for you to, and I'll do whatever I can to help."

Kurt nods.

"Alright Santana. Why don't you start pushing now?" Dr. Wright tells her.

Kurt looks at him, glad that Santana has the gown over her propped up knees so he doesn't have to see anything.

He looks back to Santana. "Squeeze my hand. I don't care how hard."

Santana quickly takes his offer as she grunts and pushes. She arches her back and lets out a small scream.

"Let it out." Kurt whispers as he squeezes her hand and rests his forehead against her temple. "You can do this." He whispers into her ear.

She turns her head toward his and collide their foreheads. "It hurts."

"I know it does. I know baby. But you gotta push." Kurt cries.

"He's almost here."

Kurt grins. "You hear that? Our little guy is almost here."

Santana lets out a choked laugh and pushes again. She bites her bottom lip and arches her back.

"God!" She cries out grinding her teeth.

"Shh. It's okay. It's almost over." He mutters in her ear.

"We have his head."

Kurt uses his free hand to wipe Santana's sweaty face. "Calm on baby. Just push. A bit more."

Santana opens her mouth and releases a silent scream as she gives one final push. She relaxes on the bed as she hears new cries of life.

"Let me see him." She whispers to Kurt.

"Let go of my hand and I'll get him." He whispers back with a smile.

She lets go and Kurt quickly flexes his hand. It seems like slow-motion as he walks to the nurse. She hands him a wrapped up, bundle of joy. Kurt looks down at his son.

"Wow."

He's breathless. His little boy has tan skin with a head full of hair already. Kurt smiles as his son clenches onto Kurt's finger.

"You're beautiful."

Santana lets out a scream.

Kurt looks up. "Oh god. This can't be right." He looks frantically at the confused doctors and nurses as Santana's scream amplify. Kurt glances at a horrified-looking Quinn.

Kurt gulps and holds onto his son as the doctor and nurses move around, trying to figure out what's going on.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

A second pair of cries joined his sons. Kurt stares in shock as the doctor hands another baby over to the nurse.

"How . . ." He trails off and gulps.

He feels his son being taken from his arms. He growls at the nurse.

She chuckles softly. "Easy dad. I'm just taking him away to get cleaned up."

Kurt nods, but whines internally at the loss of weight in his arms. He shakes his head and moves to Santana's side. He swiftly takes her hand and notices that Quinn is still holding onto her other head.

Santana rolls her head slightly to look at Kurt. "Where is . . . were there two?"

"Yeah." Kurt cracks a smile as a few tears escape. He kisses the back of Santana's hand. "Twins. We have twins."

Santana smiles more, but she still looks confused. "But how . . .?"

"I can answer that." Dr. Wright approaches Santana from the side of the bed. He gives a small nod to Kurt. "Apparently your daughters heartbeat was faint when we did the sonograms. Your sons heartbeat blocked hers out, therefore making it seem like you were only pregnant with one child."

Kurt and Santana nod at the news.

"You said . . . daughter?" Kurt wants to clarify.

Dr. Wright smiles. "Congratulations mom and dad. You just welcomed a son and daughter to the world."

Kurt turns to Santana and smiles. He leans down and kisses her on the cheek. She does the same to him.

"When do we get to see them?" Santana asks.

Kurt turns around to look at the doctor, interested as well.

"We're going to get them cleaned first, and you as well." He adds.

Santana chuckles at her sweaty appearance. "I'm going to need a good shower."

"I recommend a bath. We'll be happy to give you one that you can use before you see your children. Does that sound okay to you?" Dr. Wright asks Santana.

Santana slowly nods. "Can we do that now?"

"Of course. We'll take you to your new room where you can shower and change." The Dr. turns and leaves the room for a moment.

Kurt turns to Santana. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No. Just give me the baby bag." Kurt quickly retrieves it and sets it on the edge of the bed.

"Anything else?" Kurt is willing to help out.

"Just go let everyone know that I did it. That we did it. And everything's fine." Santana smiles.

Kurt smiles. "Okay." Kurt looks up to Quinn. "You coming?"

"Yeah." She answers softly as Dr. Wright returns.

"Alright Ms. Lopez. When you're ready." Dr. Wright smiles.

Quinn falls into step beside Kurt as the nurses usher them out of the room. Santana gives them a smile before she is carted away to another part of the hospital.

Kurt turns to Quinn as they start walking. "How's your hand?"

Quinn chuckles as she flexes her hand. "Probably broken, but usable."

Kurt shares her laugh.

Quinn suddenly stops and pulls Kurt into a hug. He's surprised, but hugs back after a second.

"Congratulations." She whispers.

"Thank you." He pulls back. "I guess I'm going to be hearing that for a while."

"Yeah. You're lucky." Her tone goes soft.

Kurt looks down at her. "You know . . . I never told you how sorry I was that you didn't get to keep Beth."

"It's fine." She waves him off. "It's just . . ."

"Just what?" Kurt presses.

"I just wonder sometimes about how life would be if I'd have kept her. If I'd be as happy as you are." She admits.

"Weren't you happy when you had her?" Kurt asks.

"I was. When I first held her. I was so . . . filled with joy. I mean, you know the feeling now."

"I do."

"But then, I remembered that I was giving her up. I lost all joy, all happiness that I had." Quinn sighs sadly.

"Well maybe this is your second chance." Kurt starts to smile.

Quinn looks up at him. "What do you . . ."

"I mean that maybe you're being given a chance to see how you would deal with being around a child. And if you do good, then you know you'll be ready to have your own." Kurt reaches out and tilts her chin up with his finger. "I want you to be apart of my children's lives. That is, if you're up to it?"

Quinn's mouth opens and closes. "I . . . I don't know . . . what . . . what?"

"Just think it over. For me, please. Because I know that if you do want to be apart of their lives, I'd-we'd, Santana and I, we'd love to let you. Just sleep on it." He adds quickly.

Quinn snaps her mouth shut and nods.

Kurt lets out a deep breath and nods. "Now off to tell everyone else."

Quinn smiles as she loops her arm through his. He starts to watch her as they walk down the hallway. She's obviously very deep in thought. Her gaze is blank and staring into the beyond, thinking.

Kurt looks up when they reach the lobby. Finn had already returned with Rachel, but they were secluded far away from the group. They sat beside each other, sleeping, and slumped against each other. Tina, Mercedes, and Sam had a deck of cards out and were playing some card game on the floor. Puck sits quietly behind them, watching. Burt and Carole had their arms looped around each other, sitting in peace as they enjoy each others company.

Puck is the first one to notice them. He jumps up and runs over to them. He grabs Kurt by the shoulder and lets his gaze exam Kurt.

"Are you okay? Is everything . . . fine?" Puck asks, concern filling his voice.

Kurt lets out a sigh of relief. "Yeah. Everything's . . . perfect."

Puck gulps and nods. Kurt rolls his eyes before pulling the tall boy into a hug. Puck immediately starts hugging back, tight. "Congrats." Puck whispers.

_He knows how this feels. To be a dad._

Kurt pulls back from the hug. He hesitates slightly before leaning up and kissing Puck on the cheek.

"Thank you. For helping me, and everything." Kurt smiles.

Puck blushes before clapping a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "No problem little dude."

Kurt chuckles before noticing everyone else standing around him. His dad takes him by the shoulders and pulls him into a hug. Kurt starts crying now.

"Easy Burt." Carole chuckles. "Give him some breathing space."

Burt reluctantly lets go of Kurt. "So, tell us. How is he? How's my grandson?"

"They're fine." Kurt chuckles. "They're both fine."

"That's right." Burt sniffles. "They're Hummel's after all."

"Wait a second." Sam steps up. "They're?"

"Oh . . .yeah." Kurt takes a deep breath. "Apparently the sonogram didn't show the second heartbeat."

"Second . . ." Puck says slowly.

"Twins?" Mercedes asks with excited eyes.

Kurt nods with a smile. "Yep. Twins. I know have a son and a daughter."

Tina and Mercedes squeal. They pull Kurt into a needed hug. He relaxes into their hold and allows the tears to flow. The tears of joy.

_They're mine. My boy. My girl._

"I have to grandchildren." He hears his dad behind him.

Kurt pulls back from his girls and turns to his dad. "Surprise."

His dad pulls him into another hug. He can feel the hot wet tears on his neck. He doesn't care. It's his dad.

_Grandpa Burt._

Kurt chuckles.

"What?" Burt eyes his son as he pulls back.

"I just realized that you'll be grandpa Burt." Kurt smiles.

Burt chuckles as he steps back by Carole. Kurt spots Finn and Rachel, still asleep.

"Why is she still here?" Kurt asks, annoyed.

"Relax little dude." Puck tosses an arm around his shoulders. "They're staying away from everyone so we let them be."

Kurt rolls his eyes and looks up at Puck. "Fine. But if they cause any trouble, I blame you."

"What? But I didn't decide this." Puck is flabbergasted.

"Doesn't matter." Kurt chuckles. "You are responsible for them while I am at this hospital."

"That's not fair." Puck argues.

"Since you're arguing, if anything goes wrong . . . then I blame you." Kurt forces a smirk to hide his laugh.

"What?"

"Yep. No matter what happens . . . if I don't like it, then I blame you." He flicks Puck on the nose to make his point.

Puck growls. Kurt just breaks into a fit of laughter. Puck rolls his eyes and lets Sam have his turn to talk with Kurt.

"Hey." Sam says as he steps up to Kurt.

"Hi." Kurt smiles up at the boy.

"How's your hand?" Sam asks as he takes Kurt's hand in his own to examine it.

"What do you mean?" Kurt looks confused.

"What? Don't the pregnant chicks hold the guys hands when they're giving birth. Or are the movies lying?" Sam looks confused now.

Kurt chuckles. "No. You're right. And I guess my hand is better now that it's not in a vice-grip."

Sam chuckles. "Well I'm glad then. Hands are very important for us guys"

Kurt raises an eyebrow.

Sam's eyes widen. "No. I didn't mean it like that . . . I-"

"It's fine Sam." Kurt laughs. "I know what you mean."

"Good?"

Puck clears his throat at the awkward silence.

Kurt rolls his eyes as he addresses everyone. "I wanted to tell you guys to go home."

"What?" Puck steps up.

"Santana's to tired to deal with anyone. We're just going to see the babies for a bit before going to sleep." Kurt explains.

"Are you staying the night?" Burt asks.

Kurt nods. "Yeah. You'll be able to see the babies tomorrow. Just . . . go home and spend Christmas with your families. Do this for me and Santana . . . please?"

He can easily tell that no one is very excited by this request.

Quinn steps up to his rescue. "How about we all visit later on? Spend the first half of the day with our _family_ family, and the rest of it with our glee family? That should work, right?" She looks to Kurt.

Kurt lets out a frustrated sigh. "I guess, but if that doesn't work for you, then you're welcome to come back tomorrow. Or come to the house when we leave."

Carole turns to Burt. "I guess I better start cooking since we might be having a full house for a while."

"Count me in Mrs. H." Puck smiles.

"Of course Noah. Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn? You are all welcome as well." Carole offers.

"Thank you Mrs. Hummel." Sam smiles.

Mercedes and Tina nod. Quinn smiles.

Kurt bites his lip before turning to Carole. "Is there any way you can talk Finn into not allowing Rachel to the house when Santana comes home? I don't think it'd be wise to have them in the same state for awhile, but I'm settling for household, because I know that she still has the hormones that will make her murderous towards Rachel."

Everyone shares a chuckle and Carole nods. "Of course. Now why don't you get back to Santana."

"Right son. We'll call to check in every now and then." Burt adds.

Kurt nods before giving Burt and Carole quick hugs. Puck surprises him again by pulling him into a hug. Sam, not so surprisingly, hugs him also. He gives the three girls a kiss on the cheek before the five teens leave the hospital. Kurt already turns to walk down the hall as Carole wakes Finn and Rachel up.

_So much to do. I need another crib. Twice as many diapers. Ooh. And pink things. A cute pink dress._

He smiles to himself as he steps in front of Santana's new room. He knocks twice before entering.

The room looks the same as the other one, except now Santana is in her normal clothes and a TV is situated in the corner.

"How are you?" He asks as he shuts the door.

She sighs and smiles. "Much better after a bath." She pats the seat next to her on the bed. "How is everyone?"

"Excited." Kurt answers as he crawls on the bed next to her.

"That's good." She mutters quietly.

Kurt notices her quiet tone. "How are you? Be honest."

"I feel . . . empty. And I know that that sounds stupid, but I mean come on. I carried those two in me for nine months. I'm allowed to feel empty . . . right?" She sounds unsure and frustrated.

"Of course. It'll take time." Kurt adds.

Santana sighs. "Can . . . can you hold me? I just need the support right now."

"Yeah."

Kurt carefully wraps one arm under her and puts the other over her. They roll onto their sides, chest to chest. Santana starts sobbing into his chest.

"Hey there. What's wrong?" Kurt runs one hand through her hair.

"I'm just . . . really happy. We get to start a life now." She smiles.

"Yeah." Kurt smiles at her. "A great life."

Santana suddenly tenses up. "There . . . there's something I need to tell you."

"You can tell me anything. You know that." He says softly.

Santana bites her lip before looking him in the eye. "I . . . I asked Dr. Wright to do a blood test."

"Okay." Kurt says slowly, not understanding.

"A blood test . . . that will tell us who the . . . the real father is." She looks at him, worried.

Kurt gulps and looks at her. "Will this . . . will this change your decision? About us? And the kids?"

"What?"

"Will knowing who the father is change our plans?" Kurt asks slowly, feeling the tears caught in his eyes.

"No." She kisses him on the nose. "No. Not ever. You are the father. No matter what those papers say. You are the father. You will always be their father."

Kurt relaxes and lets the tears fall. "Oh god. I just . . . thank you. I'm so glad you didn't change your mind."

"Hey." Santana reaches out and tilts his chin up so he's looking at her. "You and I . . . we're hear to stay. I . . . I love you. I love _you_. And they're going to love you just like we love them. You hear me dad?" She adds with a smile.

Kurt smiles and pulls her into a hug. He kisses her forehead.

"I love you too . . . mom." He adds with a chuckle.

Santana snuggles into his hold, his warmth. Kurt hums quietly under his breath. He runs his hand through her hair, soothing her.

Kurt barely turns his head when they hear two knock on the door. Santana only opens her eyes, but only to watch Kurt.

"Yes." Kurt calls out.

The door opens and two nurses enter, each pushing a plastic carriage. One carriage has a blue bundle in it while the other contains a pink one.

"Is that . . . are they . . . ours?" Kurt nods weekly at the two carriages.

The nurse smiles and picks up the pink bundle. "Who wants to hold your daughter?"

Santana nudges Kurt. "You can play dress up now."

"Fashion knows no gender." Kurt says quickly, but sits up and props himself on the bed.

Santana does the same. Kurt can only stare in awe as his daughter is placed into his arms.

"Hi . . . baby." Kurt's tone goes soft. "I'm your daddy. And this is your mommy."

He nods to Santana as she receives the blue bundle. Santana and Kurt angle their bodies so the babies are between them, so they can each look at them.

"They look like you." Kurt says quietly.

It's true. Both babies have tan skin with a small amount of black hair on their heads.

"They're beautiful." Kurt mutters.

Santana smiles at him. "They'll look like you too. You've been around them enough."

Kurt smiles, then frowns. "Does that mean that they're going to grow mohawks and died blonde hair. Because Puck and Sam have been around an _awful_ lot."

Santana giggles. "God I hope not."

Kurt bites back a laugh as the four of them snuggle together, a family.

Kurt looks down at their daughter and chuckles. "We already know his name, but what are we going to name her."

Santana cocks her head to the side, thinking. "Well . . . we can go with my original name if it was a girl."

Kurt looks down at their daughter. "I like it." 


	20. Chapter 20

Kurt holds Santana in his arms as they lay together on the hospital bed watching their kids.

"You know . . . I like it with just us. It's almost like we are a couple." Santana whispers.

"We are a couple." Santana looks at Kurt with a raised eyebrow. "We are. Not in the romantic sense, but we still are. I mean, we're closer than best friends, and closer than brother and sister. If some random person was to come up and ask us, I'd say yeah."

"You would?" Santana asks softly.

"Yeah. At least until I find out if the guy is gay and I have a shot." Kurt grins.

Santana chuckles lightly.

"But I get what you mean. This moment . . . it's perfect. We're our own little family." Kurt smiles into Santana's shoulder. "If only I was straight, then this would be perfect."

Santana brings a hand to block out the sound of her snort. "It is perfect."

"I know."

"You know what sucks though." She asks slowly.

"What?"

"They'll be getting double the presents on their birthdays." She smiles.

Kurt chuckles. "Does that mean we're not celebrating Christmas?"

"No. We'll celebrate theirs like a week early or something. It's still going to be a lot of presents." Santana shrugs. "We'll figure it out next year."

"So . . . six days." Kurt smirks.

Santana elbows him playfully in the side.

Kurt lets out a sigh of content. "Merry Christmas Santana," He mutters.

"Merry Christmas Kurt." She turns her head and looks up at him. She smiles before placing a kiss on his nose.

Three knocks strike the door.

"It's us."

Kurt chuckles. "Don't come in, I'm naked."

"Yay." Brittany barges through the door with a curious and hesitant group of New Directions.

"Hey guys." Santana says with a smile as she sits up and props herself against the pillows.

Brittany goes around the bed so she can sit by Santana. "You're not naked." She sounds disappointed.

Santana chuckles. "We already got dressed."

"Oh. Okay." She reaches for Santana's stomach. "Can I pet the baby?"

"Brittany, sweetie, Santana already had the baby." Kurt smiles. "See?" He points at the two sleeping babies.

Brittany's mouth drops open as she sees them. Santana winks at Kurt before taking Brittany over to them.

"Hi." Kurt says as he turns to the group of kids. "Take a load off. Please." Kurt gestures to the few chairs.

"Thanks little dude." Puck crawls over Kurt and flops down in Santana's old spot. "Nice and cozy."

"What is wrong with you?" Kurt asks.

Puck looks up at Kurt with puppy-dog eyes. "I just wanted to lay be you. Please Kurtie. Pretty please."

Kurt chokes on a laugh. "Oh god."

Puck wraps his arms around Kurt and holds him close. "Pwease Kurtie."

Kurt laughs and nods. "Alright. Fine."

Puck grins wide and settles into Kurt's side. Kurt rolls his eyes and looks back to his amused and slightly bothered friends. Rachel is hiding in the back with Finn. Everyone else gives him a friendly wave.

Kurt looks to Santana as Carole walks in. "Santana. Bring them over here."

Santana nods and picks up the pink bundle. She gestures for Brittany to get the blue one. Brittany hands the blue one over to Kurt. Kurt smiles down at his son.

He glances over at Puck. Puck is staring in awe down at his son. Kurt nudges him with a smile before turning to face everyone.

"Carole, fellow glee clubbers. I would like to introduce you to our children." Kurt smiles.

"Do we finally get to know the names?" Carole asks.

"Yep." Santana angles their daughter so everyone can see her. "Say hello to Anita Adelina Lopez-Hummel."

Several of the girls gasp in awe.

"And this," Kurt uses Puck to help prop his son up to show everyone. "is Adrian Eli Lopez-Hummel."

"Beautiful names." Carole mutters.

Kurt glances at the closed door before looking back to Carole.

"Where's dad?"

"He had to do something." She looks at the floor.

Kurt narrows his eyes at her before looking at everyone. "Who wants to come say hi?"

The group seemed to split into three: going to see Santana and their daughter, going to see Kurt and their son, or talking amongst themselves. Rachel, Finn, Artie, and Carole go up to Santana. Mike and Sam stand awkwardly away from everyone.

"Can I hold him?" Tina asks.

"Sure. Remember to support his head." Kurt says as he passes her Adrian.

Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn go off to the corner of the room to coo over his soon. He watches the scene with a smile.

He sighs before looking back to Puck. Puck's eyes are flickering back and forth between the two kids.

"Hey." Kurt nudges him with an elbow. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Puck says too quickly. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're snuggling up to me for one." Kurt looks down at Puck's arms that are still wrapped around him. Puck shrugs off that accusation. "Second, you keep looking at the twins. So tell me. What's wrong?"

Puck sighs. Kurt lays back down. Puck follows his example so both of their heads are side by side, their ears touching. Puck's arms still wrapped around Kurt.

"I miss Beth." Puck whispers.

Kurt turns his head slightly. Puck has a few tears pulled in his eyes.

"I keep thinking about all of the stuff I've missed out on. And being here . . . it's bringing back the few memories I have of her."

Kurt reaches down to one of the hands wrapped around his waist and squeezes it.

"Do you feel different?" Puck turns his head slightly towards Kurt. "Now that you're a father."

"I . . . I feel more love." Kurt whispers. "For them. And with Santana. It seems like we're our own little family. It's just nice to have something to call mine."

Puck blinks the tears from his eyes. Kurt reaches up and wipes them away with his thumb.

"Thanks." Puck mutters.

"Don't worry about it."

"Kurt." Kurt looks up to see Sam standing a few feet from the bed, shifting awkwardly.

Kurt turns back to Puck. "We'll talk later okay?" Kurt whispers.

Puck nods slowly.

Kurt leans over the last few inches and kisses Puck on the cheek. "I'm here for you."

Puck gives him a smile.

Kurt huffs. "Alright. Now stay here. I'll bring you back a kid after I talk to Sam."

Puck nods as he lets go of Kurt. Kurt gets out of the bed and steps in front of Sam.

"Hey."

"Hi." Sam smiles. "Is Puck okay?"

"Yeah." Kurt waves him off. "Just . . . we were just talking."

"Cool." Sam forces a smile. "So I was wondering if, you know, wanted to-"

"Are you going to offer to go shopping with me again?" Kurt teases.

"Yeah." Sam nods eagerly at this idea. "I-I figured that you'd need to do more shopping"

"You sure?" Kurt's eyebrows go up. "Cause it's already going to be packed for after Christmas sales."

"Yeah. Yeah that's fine." Sam smiles and waves him off. "So . . ."

"Kurt."

Kurt turns to see his dad shut the room door. Sam pats Kurt on the shoulder before going back to Mike.

"Where were you?" Kurt asks. "Carole said you had something to do."

"I do. I mean I did. I just-" Burt shakes his head, flustered. "I need Santana to come with me."

"What's going on?" Kurt crosses his arms over his chest.

"Just get her to come over here. I'll tell you both." Burt practically pleads.

Kurt's nose twitches at his dads odd behavior. He nods before walking over to Santana.

"Excuse me." He butts into Carole's conversation with Santana. "I need to borrow her for a second."

Santana's eyebrows furrow, but she nods anyways. "Would you take Anita?" She asks Carole.

"Actually-" Kurt cuts in with an idea. "-Puck was wanting to see one of the twins. Why doesn't he watch her while we go talk to dad?"

Carole looks at Burt. Kurt's eyebrows furrow again but is distracted by Santana's, "Sure."

Kurt follows Santana to the bed. "Would you like to hold her?"

Puck's eyes widen with joy as he sits up. "Sure. Of course."

Santana smiles as she sets Anita into Puck's hold. "We'll be back in a bit."

Puck nods without taking his eyes off of Anita. Kurt smiles at the picture before following Santana over to his dad.

"So what is this about dad?" Kurt asks.

"I need to talk to you guys out in the hallway." Burt says nervously.

"Okay."

"But first-" Burt looks to Santana. "I hope you're not mad at me. I just wanted to try and help your life a bit more."

Santana and Kurt both looks confused.

"Okay." Santana says slowly.

Burt nods before opening the door and ushering Kurt and Santana out into the hallway.

"What's-" Santana stops talking and walking.

Kurt follows her eyesight and his jaw drops. "Dad." Kurt looks to his dad in confusion. "Why?"

"She needs her family Kurt. That's why I brought them here." Burt points at Mr. and Mrs. Lopez. "I've talked to them and they want to speak to Santana. I'm hoping they'll support her."

"But why didn't you ask her first?" Kurt asks.

He keeps his eyes on Santana as Santana makes her way to her parents.

"She needs her family."

"We are her family." Kurt growls.

"Her real family, Kurt."

"That is us dad. We're the ones that took her in. The ones that kept her healthy. The ones that love her and wouldn't kick her out. Her parents stopped being family when they did that." Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "You better hope that she's alright after this."

"Kurt-"

"No dad. I love you . . . but I _love_ her too." Kurt's eyes start to tear up as he looks his dad in the eye. "And I promised that I would take care of her. And I don't go back on my promises."

"Kurt . . ." Burt's tone softens. "I'm sorry . . . I didn't think. I just wanted her to have a good Christmas with her family back."

Kurt releases a breath and nods. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't . . . I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm just . . . Santana is as close to me as you can get. The only person above her will be my future boyfriend. I love her . . . and I love our kids."

Burt pulls Kurt into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry dad. I'm just hoping that Santana will be fine." Kurt pulls back to look at Santana. She's sitting by her parents on a bench.

She waves at him. Kurt nods and looks to his dad.

"Let's go visit with everyone." He opens the door and lets his dad return to the room.

Kurt gives Santana one more smile before returning to the room.

Sam, Finn, Artie, and Mike are all in a corner laughing and telling jokes. Burt goes over to Carole, who is talking to Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, and Quinn. Brittany is sitting in the middle of the room holding Adrian, cooing at him. Puck is still on the bed holding Anita.

"How is she?" Kurt asks as he sits on the bed by Puck.

Puck's smile is wide. Awe is in his eyes as he looks up at Kurt.

"She's amazing. The perfect little girl." Puck's eyes twinkle as he looks at Kurt.

"Well I'm glad you think so. I really can't voice my opinion because I'd be a little biased." Kurt smirks.

Puck chuckles. "She really is beautiful. I can see you in her."

Kurt's eyebrows shoot up. "Really?"

_That's not possible._

"She has your eyes. Almost blue . . . almost green." Puck looks into Kurt's eyes. "A perfect match."

Kurt's eyes narrow at the boy. "Yeah. Perfect." He licks his lip before turning to look at Anita. "I think you're right about my eyes though."

Puck smiles lightly before looking back at Anita. "She's going to be a looker if she looks anything like Santana when she gets older."

Kurt growls. "I'll home school her if I have to."

Puck chuckles. "Sure little dude."

Kurt reaches out and runs his finger lightly over Anita's head. "Definitely going to be a looker."

"Kurt."

Kurt turns his head to see Santana. She has tear tracks on her face.

"Santana." Kurt rolls off the bed and rushes to the girl. "What's wrong?"

She looks past him at everyone else. "Can we talk outside?" She focuses on Kurt. "I need to talk to you."

"Of course." Kurt opens the door so she can step out.

"Are you two okay?"

Kurt looks back at Burt and nods. He follows Santana out into the hallway. Her parents are already gone.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asks as Santana props herself against the wall.

She slides to the floor. Kurt kneels in front of her.

"They forgive me." She says, her voice empty of emotion.

"What . . . forgive you for what? You did nothing wrong?" Kurt's confused.

"That's what I said." Santana chuckles dryly. "Apparently I was an abomination."

"You're not." Kurt places a hand on her shoulder.

"I know." She looks up at him. "They said that now that the abomination is out of me, I can come home."

"I'm going to ki-"

Santana yanks his arm to stop him from moving. "I told them no."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I slapped mom though." Santana laughs while Kurt goes wide-eyed. "I told her to not talk about our children that way. Then I came back to you after telling them to stay out of my life."

Kurt's lip trembles as he sits down by Santana. She grabs his arm and starts crying into his shoulder. Kurt holds onto her tight as he feels tears come to his own eyes. Santana sobs as the door opens. She doesn't hear, but Kurt looks up to see his dad.

Kurt forces a smile through the tears. His dad gets the idea and retreats to his room. Santana sobs again. Kurt presses a kiss in her hair.


	21. Chapter 21

Kurt carefully step through the front door while balancing Anita's car seat. He smiles at his accomplishment before setting her carefully on the couch. He rushes out the door. Santana is struggling to carry Adrian's car seat with the diaper bad up the front steps.

"Don't overdo it." Kurt says as he takes the diaper bag. "We don't want any accidents."

"Sorry. I just want to get him out of the cold." Santana apologizes as she steps over the threshold.

Kurt gives one last look at the Winter Wonderland outside before shutting the door.

Kurt looks to his children. "Welcome home kids."

Santana laughs. "Oh it's never felt so good to hear that."

Kurt gives her a sad smile before smiling wide. "Let's get them to their bed."

Kurt picks up Anita's car seat while Santana gets Adrian's. Kurt leads the way down the stairs to his room, each being careful with their feet.

"I am so happy you got everyone out of the house for out first day back." Santana smiles.

Kurt chuckles as he places the car seat by the baby crib. "Finn was easy to get rid of."

"Rachel?" Santana guesses as she sets her car seat down as well.

Kurt nods as he places Anita, then Adrian into the crib. "Yep. For dad and Carole, all I had to do was ask. Carole pushed dad to agree. Apparently Finn got it into his head that we're going to have sex again." Kurt chuckles.

"What?"

"Yeah. He told dad. Apparently since we had sex once, we'll do it again as soon as you can open your legs without pain." Kurt growls.

Santana glares at him. "Are you serious?"

"It's Finn."

"I'm going to kill him."

Kurt laughs as he catches her by wrapping his arms around her waist. "Let him thinks what he wants. If he thinks that I'm having sex with a beautiful girl, then let him. Both you and I and the entire universe besides Finn knows that I'm gay."

Santana laughs. "Fine. Fine." She turns in the hold so she's facing him. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well," Kurt takes a deep breath. "The twins are asleep and we should be alone for roughly five minutes before everyone comes here because Finn couldn't shut his mouth a give us a moments piece to be alone for a few hours." Santana laughs. "So you can decide."

Santana bites her lip and hesitates before pulling out of his hold. "I . . . there's something you should see." She keeps her back to him as she pulls out a manilla folder from the diaper bag. "Something that we should see." She slowly turns around and holds the folder out to Kurt.

Kurt hesitantly takes it. "What is it?"

"It'll . . . it'll tell us who the real father is. That's what those papers are." Santana answers softly.

Kurt mouth opens and closes. He slowly looks down to the folder in his hand.

_The real father._

Kurt bites his lip.

_It's not me. It'll never be me._

"Kurt."

Kurt looks up. Santana is standing in front of him.

She puts her hands on his shoulders. "This . . . this doesn't mean anything. It never will. You are the real father as far as everyone is concerned . . . and as far as I'm concerned."

Kurt's lip trembles.

"You know what? We don't need to know." She goes to take the folder, but Kurt holds on tight. "Come on Kurt. We don't need to know."

"We do." Kurt says softly.

"No. We do-"

Kurt looks up at Santana with teary-eyes. "It wouldn't be right. For after all this time of me pretending to be the father. We need to know who the real one is."

"Kurt . . ." She reaches up to cup the pale face. "This won't change anything. You know that. Right?"

Kurt slowly nods.

_I am their father._

"I would just like to know. And we should in case any illnesses come around." Kurt pints out.

The corners of Santana's mouth lift slightly. "Yes sir, Doctor Hummel sir."

Kurt rolls his eyes, glad that she broke the tension. He slowly lifts the manilla folder so it's in between them.

"Do you want to do it?" Kurt asks nervously. "Because you'll recognize the person at least."

Santana nods and lets out a shaky breath. She takes the folder from Kurt and flips it open. Kurt becomes worried when her eyes stick to one spot. Her mouth drops open and her eyes fill with tears.

"Santana." Kurt says cautiously. "You're starting to scare me."

Santana drops the folder and lets it fall to the floor as he hand rushes to her mouth. Kurt hesitates on what to do.

He slowly reaches out to touch her shoulder. "Santana."

His fingers touch her. She breaks. Kurt barely catches her in his arms. Her sudden drop takes him to the ground. She curls up in his lap as he wraps his arms around her.

"Santana."

_Who was it?_

"Please talk to me." He runs his hands through her hair. "Talk to me."

Santana shudders into his shoulder. She jumps when they hear the door slam shut upstairs.

"Come on Santana. Pull yourself together and talk to me."

She takes a shaky breath before pointing at the folder. Kurt reaches out to pick it up. She quickly crawls out of his lap and stands.

"What-"

"Just read it. I'm going to go upstairs and let everyone to know to keep the noise down." She says calmly.

"But-"

"I'm fine Kurt. Just a little . . . a little shocked. Just . . . read it." She walks over to the staircase. "We'll talk later."

Kurt stares after her.

_What has her so scared?_

He looks down at the folder in his hand.

_Is this guy so bad?_

Kurt slowly stands up and sits on his bed. He holds the file in trembling hands.

_You're a Hummel. You can do this._

Kurt opens the file and he focuses on the stand-out name.

_It . . . it can't be._

Kurt quickly shuts the folder and shoves it under his pillow.

_Not now. Not after all we've been through._

Kurt brings his hands up and covers his face. He lifts his knees up so he can cradle himself against them.

_After . . . after everything. I don't think I can do this._

"Kurt."

Kurt quickly wipes the tears away on his hands and looks up.

"Puck."

Puck stands awkwardly at the bottom of the staircase. "Yeah. Santana said you'd need a friend right now. Me specifically she added when Sam was going to come down."

Kurt nods as he wipes a few missed tears.

"What's wrong little dude?" Puck asks as he makes his way over to the bed.

Kurt shrugs. "Nothing."

"Bull." The bed sinks down as Puck crawls across. He sits next to Kurt. "I'm here for you just as much as you are for me." He says quietly.

Kurt gives him a smile before laying his head on Puck's shoulder. "I know."

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Kurt shrugs. "I don't know. It's just . . . the pressure."

"I'm sure you're a fine dad. The best one that your kids could ask for." Puck smiles.

Kurt tenses a bit.

"Yeah." He agrees softly. "So . . ."

"No. Don't change the subject. You can't change the subject until you feel better." Puck stares him down.

Kurt chuckles. "I do feel better. Now that you're here."

"Oh." Puck smiles. "You're welcome little dude."

"Of course _Noah_." Kurt smiles.

"Who said you could call me Noah?" Puck asks with a smirk.

"You call me little dude. So it's only fair that I get to call you something that your preferred name." Kurt explains.

Puck chuckles. "Fine, but only when we're alone. I don't want to lose my rep because I let someone call me Noah."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Kurt bites back a smile.

Puck playfully elbows him in the side. Kurt sighs before reaching down and taking Puck's hand in his own. Kurt smiles when he doesn't pull away.

"Who would have thought that we'd become friends?" Kurt asks no one.

"I did." Puck answers after a second. "If you being a father hadn't pushed me to talk to you, I would have done it sooner or later."

"Really?"

Puck squeezes his hand. "Really. I wanted to by Sectionals. I guess I got it out of the way a bit earlier than that."

Kurt chuckles. "Yeah." He takes a deep breath before turning to face Puck. "Can I ask you something?"

Puck turns to look at him. "Sure."

Kurt shivers as the warm breath hits him.

"I know . . . that you might not think about this, but . . . would you . . . would you like to be Anita and Adrian's godfather?"

Puck's smile slowly gets bigger. "Are you serious?"

Kurt smiles back. "Completely. I want you to be there for them if I'm not. Or Santana's not. I think-no . . . I know that you'd be the next best person for them."

"Yes!" Puck yells. "Yes." He pulls Kurt into a hug. "Yes."

Kurt laughs into Puck's shoulder.

Puck suddenly pulls back with wide eyes. "Thank you little dude. Just . . ." He leans forward slowly, closing his eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Kurt reaches up and feels the spot on his cheek where it's hotter than the rest.

"Why did you . . . why did you kiss me?" Kurt asks as he looks Puck in the eye.

Puck shrugs and blushes. "Well I figured since we're like best bros, and that I'll be a lot more involved in your life. Plus," He reaches down and takes Kurt's hand in his own. "I came down here to make you happy."

"But-"

"I saw you when I first came down." Puck argues as he bites his lip. "And I figured since I usually feel better when you kiss my cheek . . . I figured why not. And it went together when you asked me to be their godfather."

Kurt chuckles softly. "Well thank you. I do feel better."

"You sure?" Puck looks into his eyes.

Kurt slowly nods. "Yeah. Lets just . . . lets go hang out with everyone."

Puck looks at him for a second, then nods. "Okay Kurt. But you'd tell me if anything was wrong, right?"

Kurt feels a twinge of guilt in his stomach as he smiles and nods. "Yes Noah. Now lets go."

Kurt hops off of his bed, dragging Puck after him.

Puck chuckles as he stumbles off the bed. "Jesus little dude. Slow your horses."

"I just want to see everyone before the twins wake up." Kurt explains as he drags Puck towards the stairwell.

Puck glances at the sleeping twins. His smile grows bigger before he turns to Kurt.

"Only if I get to hold them later." He smirks.

"Deal."

"And-"

Kurt groans. "What?"

"You're coming with me when I go shopping to get mini-dude and mini-dudette some cool stuff." Puck smirks again.

"Agreed, only-" He holds a finger up at Puck and the boy stops smirking. "if you never call them dude or dudette again."

"Then what can I call them?"

"By their names." Kurt answers with a smile.

"Naw." Puck waves him off. "I'll think of a cool, awesome, rad nickname. I got it." He grins happily and claps his hands. "The Mini-Pucksters. No think about it." Puck adds when Kurt glares at him. "Everyone will be afraid of them and they'll rule school when they get older."

Kurt sighs. "No." He shakes his head. "Just no." He turns and starts to go up the stairs.

Puck throws an arm over his shoulder and follows. "Puckster 1 and Puckster 2?"

"No." Kurt slowly grins.

"Thing 1, Thing 2?"

"No."

"Hmm." Puck grins deviously. "Batman and Robin?"

"No."

"The Wonder Twins?"

"No."

"The Dynamic Duo?"

Kurt laughs. "I'm pretty sure you're just copyright infringing now."

Puck shrugs and opens the bedroom door. They step out onto the main floor and are met with the sound of music.

Kurt glances at the living room. "I don't want to go in there."

"Why not? We're all family here." Puck guides him to the room.

"I know, it's just . . ." Kurt stops as they step into the doorway of the living room.

All of New Directions is there. Most are talking in small groups, mainly the guys. Santana is surrounded by Tina, Quinn, Mercedes, and surprisingly Rachel. Kurt catches her eye.

She tenses for a second before excusing herself from the girls. Each of his girls shoot him a smile before giving him alone time with his baby's mama.

"Are you okay?" Santana asks, eyeing Puck.

Kurt looks up at Puck. "Noah, can I talk to Santana alone for a minute?"

Puck nods. "Sure little dude. I'll go talk to blondie for a bit."

Kurt gives him a smile before turning to Santana.

"Kurt-"

"Don't Santana." Kurt grinds his teeth. "Now tell me when you and he got together."

"I . . . I can't." Santana whispers. "I only slept with him that one time in Sophomore year. I got pregnant a year later. There's no way I've slept with him. I would have remembered."

Kurt slowly frowns. "Unless . . ."

Santana nods slowly. "Unless he drugged me . . . and r-"

Kurt pulls her into a hug. "I'm . . . I'm so sorry."

"I don't remember anything Kurt. I promise." She cries.

"I know. I know." He whispers and pulls back.

Only Puck is watching their little scene. Kurt lifts his hands to dry up his and Santana's tears.

"Did you tell him?" Santana nods towards Puck.

"No." Kurt answers, still looking in Puck's direction before turning back to Santana. "I want to. I mean, he's been a great friend and I feel like I can trust him, but . . . I don't know how he'd react."

"I know what you mean. If we had to tell anyone, it'd be him. Mainly because he somewhat knows how we're feeling." Santana says softly.

"At least you didn't cheat on me." Kurt smiles.

Santana laughs.

Kurt sighs. "I'm going to go talk to him."

Santana looks over at the tall boy with wide eyes. "No Kurt. You ca-"

"I won't tell him anything. I'll get him to admit it. That's all." Kurt rushes to say. "I just want him to admit it so we're not left wondering how."

Santana gulps before nodding. "Just . . ." She places a hand on his shoulder. "Just be careful. We don't know how he'll react."

"I know."

"I'll stay nearby." Santana nods as she says this. "That way I can call out for one of the boys to come control him."

Kurt bites his lip and nods. "Be right back."

He leans forward and kisses her cheek. He closes his eyes and breaths.

_Breathe Kurt. He won't hurt you._

Kurt walks into the small room. He smiles at Mike as he approaches him and Finn.

"Hey Mike. Do you mind if I talk to Finn for a moment?" Kurt asks with a smile.

Mike gestures towards Finn. "Go ahead. I need to save Santana from Tina and the others anyway."

"Get Sam and Puck to help." Kurt smiles.

Mike claps Kurt on the shoulder before going over to recruit the two boys.

Kurt turns to Finn. "Can we go talk?" He nods towards the kitchen.

Finn smiles and nods. "Sure dude."

Kurt frowns a bit at the name before turning and leading Finn to the kitchen. He catches Santana's worried eye. He gives her a small smile before walking out of the room. He can hear Finn's big feet stomping on the floor behind him.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Finn asks before taking a drink from his cup and leaning against the counter.

Kurt blushes a little.

_Play the part until the cards are on the table._

"Well I would ask Puck, but he probably wouldn't remember. So I decided to ask you." Kurt smiles as he leans back against the table.

"Remember what?" Finn takes another drink.

"What it's like to have sex with Santana the second time around." Kurt says quietly.

Finn chokes on his drink. He pounds on his chest before looking at Kurt. "What?"

"Well I wanted to have sex with Santana again. And I always heard that the second round of sex is better than the first." Kurt explains.

"Well it's pretty awe-" He stops suddenly and places his cup on the counter. He eyes Kurt. "I've only had sex with Santana once."

"Well I understand that the second time was a while ago." Kurt taps his finger against his chin. "In fact, around nine months ago." He all but hisses at his step-brother.

Finn clenches his fingers on the edge of the counter until they turn white. "What are you talking about Kurt?"

"Well I was just thinking. I mean . . . you had the biggest reaction when you found out Santana was pregnant. Almost . . . almost like it was yours." Kurt teasingly accuses as he steps forward with a raised eyebrow.

"I was . . . I was concerned for you." Finn explains nervously.

"Really?" Kurt chuckles dryly. "Well then why did you almost answer about sleeping with Santana twice?"

"Slip of the mind dude." Finn answers, his fingers getting whiter.

"Of course." Kurt agrees in a mock tone. "And throughout her entire pregnancy, you've been on edge . . . for some reason that I don't even know."

"I told you dude." Finn tries to laugh it off. "I was worried about you."

Kurt chuckles dryly before frowning. "You know what. I just thought of when I got Santana pregnant. Yeah. It was at Rachel's party. Way back in March. Yeah . . . you were the only one not drinking. I was drinking because I couldn't find any gay guys. I guess that's why I decided to sleep with Santana. It must have been that night that I had sex with her."

"Liar." Finn snaps. His eyes widen and he covers his mouth.

Kurt bites back a smile. "And how would you know?"

"I-"

"And you also slipped on the sleeping with Santana question." Kurt points out with a smirk.

"I-"

"And I talked to Santana. She said she only slept with you once." Kurt says slowly. "That's funny because it sounds like . . . you slept with her twice. The second time without her knowledge."

"Kurt I-"

"And the only way you could have done it without her knowledge would be to drug her."

"Kurt." Finn warns.

"And she was drunk enough that night that it would have been easy to slip her something." Kurt takes a step forward and glares at Finn. "And it has to be that night because you made it sound like I couldn't have done it then. You apparently knew what she was doing. Or didn't want to do." Kurt's voice deepens at the end, threatening to crack.

Finn takes a step forward and glares down at Kurt. "Shut up Kurt." All friendliness long gone.

Kurt matches his step and stands up to his fullest. "You r-raped her." He whispering voice quivers.

"No."

"You drugged her and then you raped her." Kurt's voice is full on shaking now.

"No Kurt-"

"And then you thought that she was pregnant with your child. That's why you were so scared." Kurt's lip is quivering as a tear trails down from his eye.

Finn steps up right in front of him. Kurt nearly gags on the overwhelming cologne.

_This smell will always be repulsive._

"Shut . . . up . . . Kurt." Finn's eyes darken as he stares Kurt down.

"I'm right aren't I? You're a rapist." Kurt spits.

Finn looses focus and pushes Kurt back. He lets out a cry of pain before Finn's hand grips around his neck. Finn forces Kurt to lay back on the table.

"Now," Finn forces his weight down onto the smaller boy. "You're going to listen to me. You won't tell anyone." He hisses into Kurt's face, only inches from his own.

Kurt closes his eyes and lets his mouth quiver in fear. "Why'd you do it?" He whispers.

"Rachel just broke up with me, and everyone knows that Santana's an easy lay." Finn chuckles.

"She's not easy." Kurt defends her. "She was stopping. She didn't want to be the town whore anymore."

"Please Kurt." Finn growls. "She's so easy she let the town fairy sleep with her. If that's not easy, then I don't know what is."

Kurt closes his eyes again.

_Please._

"Go Finn." Kurt whispers. "Before they come looking for me."

"They don't care for you. They're only here for Santana."

"Well I'm the father. They'll notice I'm missing." Kurt tries on last time.

Finn seems to get this one. He slowly relaxes his grip on Kurt before completely removing himself.

"Don't tell anyone." Finn threatens before disappearing from the kitchen.

Kurt succumbs to a sob as he falls back on the table. His body trembles as another sob escapes him.

_Get up. Get up Kurt._

"Oh my god."

Kurt glances up in time to see Santana rushes towards him. She sits on the edge of the table and carefully touches the bruises on his neck.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Kurt stares past her at the ceiling. "I'm the one that wanted to talk to him."

"I should have came sooner."

Kurt turns to her. "Were you listening?"

Santana bites her lip before holding up her phone. "I recorded it. I left to hide when I heard him get off the table."

Kurt sighs. "So you . . . you know?"

"I know." Santana whispers. "But you are the father. Filth like him never will be."

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "Are we . . . are we going to tell anyone?"

"No."

"I mean about him. R-raping you." Kurt stutters out.

"No. We'll just warn him to stay away from everyone. Threaten him with the recording." Santana answers.

Kurt nods and slowly sits up. Santana's hand goes to his back to help.

"So . . . how do you feel about . . . knowing all of this?" Kurt asks.

"It's . . . killing me . . . to know what he's done to me, but . . . I have you and the rest of our family to be with me." Santana takes a deep breath before looking Kurt in the eye. "Also, I love your dad . . . and Carole, but Finn is not allowed near me or our children. And if I can make it happen . . . you."

Kurt smiles. "Well we'll have help."

"Yeah?"

Kurt smiles. "I asked Puck to be the godfather. I hope . . . I hope that's alright."

Santana nods. "I was going to talk to you about him anyways. He's probably our best supporter. And he'll be great."

"Yeah." Kurt agrees. "And he can help keep Finn away."

Santana frowns at that topic. She quickly helps Kurt off the table.

"We'll talk more later."

Kurt nods as he smooths his shirt out. He plasters a smile on his face before marching out of the kitchen and into the main hallway. Santana stops him. She smiles before grabbing a scarf from the hat rack and wrapping it around Kurt's bruised neck.

"Just for now."

Kurt nods and takes her hand. They both force smiles as they return to the living room. Santana is whisked away by the girls while Sam and Puck drag him into the guys discussion. Kurt averts his eyes from Finn.

_Just for now._


	23. Chapter 23

**New Year's Eve: Part 1**

* * *

**6:00 - 6 hours until Midnight**

"Finally." Kurt lets out a thankful sigh as he flops down on his bed. He rolls his head over to look at an amused Santana. "What?" He says slowly as his eyes narrow with suspicion at her.

"Nothing." She laughs. "It's just funny."

"Cleaning butts and singing until they fall asleep. I don't see it." Kurt grumbles.

Santana chuckles. "But you look so happy when you do it."

"I do not." Kurt sounds insulted.

"You do. You get a little twinkle in your eye. You love doing it even if you don't want to admit it." She pokes him in the side. "Admit it Kurtie."

Kurt groans and covers his face with his hands. "Fine." He moves his hands and looks at Santana. "I like singing to them, but I do not . . . like diaper duty." He glares at her, as if to see if she'll argue.

"Well it is your turn." Santana rolls over onto her stomach. She lays her face on her folded arms and looks at Kurt. "I got them an hour ago."

"I just don't see how they can poop so much." Kurt nose twitches before he reaches up and cups Santana's face. "But besides that . . . I think we're doing a good job so far."

Santana smiles into his hand.

"Get up guys."

Kurt sits up suddenly and scrambles back on his bed. Santana follows his actions when she sees Finn.

"What do you want?" Kurt snaps.

Something in Finn's eyes darken as he smiles. "What's wrong bro?"

"You-"

"Party! Party, party party." Puck yells as he jumps down the stairs with a smiling Sam. "Party time people."

Kurt rips his glare from Finn to look at his friends. "What do you mean party?"

"New Year's Party Kurt." Sam answers.

"That's right." Puck grins. "And you two are coming with us."

"We can't." Santana forces the bite out of her voice as she stops glaring at Finn. "We have a job as parents to stay here."

"And you also have the job of getting babysitters." Puck continues on.

"I will never allow my children to have babysitters when I'm here to do it myself." Kurt explains.

Santana nods and smirks at his statement.

"Not this time. You're mom and dad said they'd watch my twins while we go party." Puck smiles.

"You're twins?" Santana smirks. "I don't remember you popping them out."

Puck's nose wrinkles in disgust before smiling deviously. He prances across the room before jumping on the bed. Santana and Kurt quickly move out of the way so he doesn't land on him. Puck smirks as he wraps his arms around Kurt. "Please Kurt. We all want you to be there. And besides, you need some time to yourself and out of this house."

Kurt gives up trying to get out of his hold and sighs. "I left yesterday."

"Groceries don't count." Puck counters.

"I went shopping with Sam the day before." Kurt looks to Sam for support. "We were gone for like . . . eight hours." Kurt guesses.

"I mean some you time. Not time about the twins." Puck whispers. He looks over at his shoulder. "You too. You both need a break."

"What the heck." Santana sighs and sits up. "I'm in."

"No Santana. I just want to sleep." Kurt groans.

Puck snuggles into Kurt's side. "Pwease Kurt. Pwetty pwease with a hot gay guy in top."

Kurt laughs before frowning. "No." He drags the word out as he clenches his jaw.

"An ugly one?" Puck tries.

Kurt slaps him on the shoulder. "No _pe_." He puts emphasis on the 'p' with a popping sound.

Puck's eyes narrow with determination. He looks to Sam. "Help me get him up Blondie."

Kurt's eyes widen and he starts to struggle in Puck's hold. "No. Noah no." Kurt barks out as Puck yanks him off the bed with Sam's help.

"Put me down Puckerman." Kurt demands as Puck holds him with his arms wrapped around Kurt's chest.

Sam is holding onto his legs.

"How about this?" Puck says slowly, making sure he has Kurt's attention. "I give you five minutes to get ready or you go as is?"

"Ten." Kurt bargains.

"Four."

"But-"

"Three-"

"Puck-"

"Two."

"Fine." Kurt snaps. "Just let me down so I can get ready in the impossible time limit."

Puck chuckles before nodding at Sam. Sam lowers Kurt's feet to the ground before Puck lets go of his upper body. He glares at both boys, and then Santana for not helping, before he storms off into his closet.

Puck turns to Santana. "Will you be needing to get ready?"

Santana's smirk fades when Finn walks further into the room. She quickly nods before following Kurt's footsteps into the closet.

**6:30 - 5 Hours, 30 Minutes until Midnight**

"30 minutes. Seriously little dude. The deal was two minutes." Puck complains from the front seat.

Sam and Kurt look at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"That's what you get for letting me go into my bathroom with a lock on the inside." Kurt laughs.

Santana smirks from the other side of Kurt, but doesn't take her eye off of Finn in the passenger seat.

"Yeah . . . well I'll know for next time." Puck retorts lamely.

Kurt chuckles and looks to Santana. She gives him a smile before turning back to glare at the seat that holds Finn. Kurt squeezes her hand before turning to Sam.

"So . . ." Sam bites his lip as he looks to Kurt. "Do the twins like the stuff we bought them yesterday?"

"They can't tell the difference between blue and pink yet, but I'm sure they do." Kurt smiles.

"How's the new crib?" Sam asks.

Kurt chuckles. "Even though you didn't have to buy one," Sam waves off Kurt's point. "Anita is happy with it. Adrian's already becoming a little kicker."

"Takes place after you from what I've heard." Sam smiles.

Kurt's smile falters for a second. He sighs and looks forward. His hand twitches on his leg before Sam reaches over and takes his hand.

Kurt looks to him with wide-eyes.

Sam smiles. "You okay?"

Kurt gulps and nods.

**6:45 - 5 Hours, 15 Minutes until Midnight**

"Welcome." Tina cheers as she opens the door to the group.

Kurt smiles and laughs at the glitter on her face and face paint that welcomes the new year.

"Party." Puck yells through his cupped hands before tossing an arm around Kurt.

Kurt glances over his shoulder real quick. Sam is guiding Santana into the house laughing at Puck. Finn hangs back in the distance.

_Maybe this won't be so bad._

Kurt tosses his arm over Puck's shoulder as well and follows him into the house.

"Party!" Kurt yells down the hallway.

"That's it little dude!" Puck cheers as they walk into the living room.

The room is blaring with dance music. In the corners are light projectors, flashing different colored lights. All the furniture has been pushed to the walls. Mike is already showing off his dance moves to everyone.

Sam comes up from behind Kurt and throws both arms over Kurt and Puck. "Tina has a sweet place."

Santana walks to Kurt's side and takes his hand while Finn walks to the side of the room and glances over at Quinn and Rachel.

"Here guys." Mercedes rushes up to them with party hats, beads, and a big smile. "Take one."

Puck cheers before grabbing two party hats. "How do I look?" He asks as wraps the bands around his neck, making the hats stands up.

Kurt chuckles before reaching up and making them look like horns. "Good."

Puck grins and poses. "Get used to it folks. The Puckster is in the house." Puck pounds his fist in the air before pulling Santana out onto the floor and dancing like crazy.

Kurt hides his laughter into Sam's shoulder. Kurt looks up at a laughing Sam.

"Thank you." Kurt chuckles softly. "This will definitely be a good break."

Sam blushes and shrugs.

"What do you two want?" Mercedes snaps them out of their staring.

Kurt bites his lip as he makes his decision.

"Give us the beads." Sam answers for him.

Mercedes hands a few bead necklaces over to Sam before winking at Kurt and moving back to Quinn.

Sam turns so he and Kurt are facing. "Here." He holds up a purple and blue necklace to Kurt.

_Don't say anything stupid._

Kurt shuts his mouth and nods. Sam's grin impossibly gets bigger as he reaches out to place the beads over Kurt's head. Kurt's breath hitches when Sam drags his fingers down the pale neck before pulling away, letting the beads fall against his chest.

Sam gives Kurt a big smile as he slides his own necklaces over his head. "So . . ." He looks away from Kurt to stare at the New Directions New Years Party. "What . . . drink?"

Kurt chuckles softly. "Sure."

**7:20 - 4 Hours, 40 Minutes until Midnight**

Santana stops to catch her breath as she sits by Kurt on the couch. Kurt hands her a cup of soda.

"You look like you were having fun." Kurt smiles.

Santana laughs as she watches Puck try to keep up with Mike. She turns to Kurt. "He's a much better dancer when it's not choreographed."

"I'm sure he is." Kurt smirks with a raised eyebrow.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Yes he is charming . . . just not my type."

Kurt's other eyebrow joins the raised one. "Really. Pray tell me . . . what exactly is your type?"

Santana glances around to make sure no one is listening before leaning in towards Kurt. "The opposite of yours."

_Huh?_

"I don't really have a type." Kurt says slowly.

Santana purses her lips. "What is your general type?"

"Boys. I don't see how-" Kurt stops. His eyes widen at Santana. He slowly points at Santana. "You . . . you're a-"

"Yes. I am . . . a lesbian." She whispers to Kurt. She lets out a relieved sigh. "You're the first person I've told."

Kurt takes her hand. "How? Wait . . . don't answer that." Kurt realizes the stupid question before continuing. "When did you first realize?"

"That night I came to you." Santana slowly smiles. "In the shower."

"What?" Kurt chuckles nervously. "Really?"

"Kurt . . ." Santana squeezes his hand. "You're hot." She chuckles softly at Kurt's shocked face. "Don't be ashamed. You are. And if you weren't gay when I was sleeping with everyone, I would have got with you. Trust me."

Kurt gulps and slowly nods. "Okay." He starts slowly. "So how did that shower exactly help you?"

"When I'm depressed, I'm usually horny for the first guy I see. I didn't get that with you." She admits.

Kurt's eyebrows furrow. "Thank you . . . I think."

"No Kurt." Santana laughs. "I just mean it opened my eyes. I was attracted to you before, just not then. And then I slowly learned how awesome you were, and the I started falling."

"No." Kurt takes a deep breath. "Are you . . . are you in-"

"No." Santana waves him off. "I just realized that I fall for personality. I mainly used guys for sex, but my best friends have been girls. And I fell for my best friends because of their personalities."

"Fell? As in past tense?" Kurt asks.

Santana nods and shakes her head at the same time. "I have fallen, and I am fallen right now." Her gaze slides past Kurt.

Kurt turns to look, but Santana's hand stops him.

"Don't. Not yet anyways. I don't want my hope to rise just because you think it could work." Santana smiles sadly.

Kurt gives her a smile. "Well I'm happy for you.

**8:10 - 3 Hours, 50 Minutes until Midnight**

Kurt glares at Finn. He takes a deep breath.

"What's wrong?"

Kurt smiles at his friend. "Nothing Noah."

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Puck leans down and props his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Do you want to be kissed or something?" Kurt asks with a slight turn of his head so he can look at Puck. "Because that should is reserved for future boyfriends only."

"Oh Kurtie." Puck smiles deviously before taking Kurt's head in his hands and starts kissing over his face.

Two fat sloppy kisses on his cheek. Another on his forehead.

"Noah stop." Kurt laughs as he tries to break from his hold.

Puck gives him one last kiss on the cheek before sulking back onto Kurt's shoulder. "Awe Kurtie. I thought you wanted my kisses." Puck whines.

Kurt rolls his eyes and wipes his face.

Puck grabs his hands and holds them still. He looks at Kurt with concern. "Seriously Kurt. Don't deviate with humor. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kurt says with a weaker tone that before.

"Really? Because you're glaring at Finn like you want to kill him." Puck looks at Finn as well.

The tall boy is glaring at Rachel, or Quinn, as the two girls talk together.

"I don't . . . I don't want to kill him." Kurt says softly.

"Now who are you convincing?" Puck asks just as soft.

Kurt turns to look at him. "When did I become so easy for you to read?"

"We're bros now. Like best bros. More so than what I ever had with Finn or any of the guys." Puck admits.

Kurt smiles slowly. "Well I'm glad to be of service."

Puck raises an eyebrow at him. "Stop deviating. What's wrong?"

"Oh look." Kurt pulls out of Puck's hold. "I think I owe Santana a dance."

"Kurt." Puck warns as Kurt steps away. Kurt takes a break for it and Puck just sighs.

"Hey Santana. Wanna dance? Great." Kurt says quickly before twirling her away from Brittany and Artie.

"What's going on?" Santana asks as soon as they're in the middle of the dance floor, slow dancing to a dance song.

"Just getting away from Noah." Kurt answers.

Santana raises an eyebrow." And why are we doing this?" She asks as she looks over to Puck, who is watching them with suspicious eyes.

"He's asking questions." Kurt grumbles.

"About . . ." Santana trails off, waiting for an answer.

"I . . . apparently I was glaring at Finn like I wanted to kill him." Kurt admits.

Santana shivers in his hold. Kurt pulls her close.

"He's watching Quinn and Rachel." Kurt mutters. "And I know there's no alcohol here, but it's just . . . that look he had before he attacked me the other day. It's like something snapped in him. I'm starting to get scared."

"I know the feeling." Santana whispers. "I can't stop thinking about him and what he did to . . . me."

Kurt takes a deep breath. "We have to do something."

"Tell someone?"

Kurt lets out an unsure breath. "I don't know. Just . . . something."


	24. Chapter 24

**New Year's Eve: Part 2**

* * *

**8:45 - 3 Hours, 15 Minutes until Midnight**

"You ready?" Kurt whispers.

"No." Santana takes a deep breath before walking across the room, interweaving between the dancing couples, and stops in front of Finn and Rachel. "Hey guys." She says as nicely as she can.

"Santana. How are you? How are the babies?" Rachel asks with a wide smile.

"They're fine. We're fine." Santana answers nervously before glancing at Finn. "I was wanting to know if we could talk."

Finn looks at her, then past her at Kurt. He slowly frowns.

"No good Santana." Finn wraps an arm around Rachel. "I was just going to show Rachel how much my dancing has improved."

Rachel smiles bright. "Well excuse us then."

Santana closes her eyes and lets out a deep breath, suppressing a groan.

She turns to look at Kurt and shrugs. Kurt slumps back against the wall.

**9:15 - 2 Hours, 45 Minutes until Midnight**

"Maybe we could ask Puck or Sam to take him somewhere to meet us?" Santana suggests.

Kurt shakes his head. "No. Noah's already asking questions." He looks to Santana. "He knows something is up between me and Finn. I don't want to drag him into anything else."

"And Sam?"

"I don't want to drag anyone else in unless we absolutely have to." Kurt stays determined.

"Then why can't we wait until we get back home?" Santana asks.

"He'll find some way to avoid us." He looks across the room at Finn, who is whispering into a giggling Rachel Berry's ear. "And I think he knows that I told you about what happened. He doesn't trust either of us. He'll be more careful around home."

"Then . . ." Santana slumps against Kurt's shoulder. "I guess we wait for him to be alone."

Kurt lets his head fall back on the couch.

**9:35 - 2 Hours, 25 Minutes until Midnight**

"Kurt." Santana slaps Kurt's arm to wake him out of his daydreaming. "He's moving."

Kurt sits up and looks over at Finn. The tall boy is walking away from Rachel and out of the room.

"Bathroom?" Santana guesses.

Kurt shrugs and stands up. "Doesn't matter. He'll be alone now."

Santana stands up and follows him. Kurt looks the other way when he walks past an observant Puck.

"What's going on?" Puck asks as he moves to follow them.

Kurt turns around and looks at Puck. "Please. Just . . . stay away. For a few minutes. That's all I'm asking."

Puck looks back and forth between Kurt and Santana. "Then you'll tell me what's going on?"

"Yes." Santana answers immediately as she walks out the doorway.

Kurt smiles at Puck before following her. They both creep down the long hallway until they come upon double doors.

Kurt presses his ear to the door.

"What do you hear?" Santana whispers.

"Finn . . ." A breathy female moan comes from the room.

Kurt's eyebrows furrow. "Quinn." He whispers to Santana in confusion.

Santana takes a deep breath and pushes the door open. Kurt quickly follows her into the room. Finn has Quinn up against the wall, kissing her neck.

"Wow Finn. And just when things were getting better with Rachel." Santana smirks.

Quinn pushes Finn away. "We were-"

"We can clearly see what you were doing." Kurt smirks as he steps to Santana's side.

" Please don't-"

"Just go Quinn." Santana snaps.

Quinn bites her lip before looking at Finn and giving him a smile. She keeps her eyes to the floor, avoiding the glares of Kurt and Santana, and flees the room.

"What do you want guys?" Finn asks as he relaxes against the wall.

Kurt laughs dryly. "Like you don't know. Which girl you gonna rape this time? Rachel, or Quinn?"

Finn's panicking eyes flick to Santana. "Why would you joke about something like that Kurt? It's not funny."

"Give it up Finn. I know you r-raped me." Santana says nervously as she takes a deep breath.

Finn suddenly looks furious as he looks to Kurt. "You . . . you told her."

"I heard you." Santana answers for Kurt.

"You . . . you-"

"I was outside in the hall when you were talking to Kurt. Also-" Santana looks to Kurt and nods. "I have it on a recording."

"You-" Finn marches up and reaches out to grab Santana.

Kurt reaches over and hits his hand away. "You don't get to touch her again. Or anyone else."

"What are you going to do?" Finn growls in fear.

"Just stay away from everyone. That's all you need to know." Kurt answers in a low voice. "Stay away from Quinn, and Rachel. And any other girl, or guy, out there."

Finn starts to shake in anger. He punches the wall before rushing past the two.

Santana starts shaking. "I can't believe you had to face him twice. He's like . . . really scary."

Kurt pulls her into a hug. "I know."

"What are we going to do?" Santana cries out. "We can't let him rape anybody else."

"Rape?"

Santana freezes and starts shaking. Kurt's breath hitches. They both turn to the door. Sam and Puck are watching them with wide-eyed expressions.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sam asks looking between the two.

Santana hugs herself. Kurt holds her closer.

"Breathe Santana." Kurt tells her.

"They can't . . . they can't know Kurt." She whispers.

"Santana." Puck says slowly as he and Sam slowly enter the room.

Santana pulls away from Kurt. "What?"

"Were you . . . were you raped?" Sam asks hesitantly.

Santana looks down.

Kurt steps in front of her. "You . . . you can't tell anyone."

"What?" Sam yells.

"And why the hell not?" Puck asks.

"Because it's too late to do anything about it." Santana answers.

"Wait." Sam takes a step forward and points at the door. "Finn?"

Santana hesitates before nodding. Puck yells before running towards the door.

"Noah no." Kurt goes and holds him back. "Just listen."

**9:55 - 2 Hours, 5 Minutes until Midnight**

"Are you sure I can't kill him?" Puck asks.

Kurt grabs his hand and shifts closer to him on the couch. "No."

"Plus, we wouldn't get any help from the police." Sam tells them from the other side of Santana.

Santana shifts next to Kurt. "I know."

"How do you know?" Puck asks.

"Well Santana said it happened over a year ago. The police won't do anything since it's been so long." Sam explains.

"Plus I was pretty much the town whore then." Santana adds.

"Don't say that." Kurt snaps.

"It's true. So they'll just say I wanted it." Santana continues.

"What about the recording?" Puck asks.

Santana shakes her head. "They'll come up with something. Especially since Kurt was on it."

"Because I'm gay." Kurt nods in understanding.

"Hey." Puck wraps his arm around Kurt. "That doesn't matter."

"It does to everyone else in this bigoted town." Kurt grumbles.

Puck sighs and holds Kurt closer. "Just relax little dude. We'll figure something out."

Kurt nods and relaxes into Puck's side. Santana squeezes his hand before relaxing into his side. Kurt smiles and winks at Sam. Sam smiles back and looks between Kurt and Puck. Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Kurt."

Kurt suddenly has Brittany in his lap. "Hey Brit."

Puck chuckles. "I don't think he can hold you Brittany."

"I'm stronger than I look." Kurt smiles at Puck before looking to Brittany. "What do you want Brit?"

"I want to dance with you." Brittany whispers into his neck.

"But I don't want to dance Brit. I'm nice and cozy right here by Puck." Kurt says to her in a sweet voice.

"Everyone always is." Puck smirks.

Kurt looks at him. "I really need to stop fueling your ego."

"You know you love me." Puck smiles.

Kurt rolls his eyes and looks back to Brittany. "Sorry Brit. I really am fine just where I am."

Brittany pouts her lips. "Please Kurtie."

Kurt cringes. "Not the pout."

"I'll dance with you."

Kurt looks to Santana. "Really? Oh thank you."

"Great Santana." Brittany smiles as she gets off Kurt's lap. She grabs Santana's hand and pulls her out to the dance floor.

"Thank god." Kurt sighs as he lets his head fall back onto Puck's arm.

"I thought you liked dancing." Sam says as he settles down next to Kurt.

"I do. I just don't want to move. Noah's really warm." Kurt smirks.

Puck starts to shift uncomfortably. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Why?"

Puck bites his lip before looking down. Kurt follows his eyes and stares at the bulge in Puck's pants.

"God Puck. Please tell me that that's not because of me." Kurt says nervously.

Puck laughs. "No. In case you haven't noticed, there are two hot girls dancing together on the dance floor."

Kurt looks out to the floor. Santana and Brittany are practically grinding against each other.

"Please tell me you're not falling for my baby's mama?" Kurt laughs.

"Just the boobs." Puck grumbles before moving Kurt so he can stand up. "Excuse me gentlemen." He looks around nervously as he flees the room with his hands covering his crotch.

"What an idiot." Kurt mutters.

Sam wraps an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "I guess it's just you and me now."

Kurt smiles at him before relaxing into his hold. "You're really warm too."

"I try."

**10:30 - 1 Hour, 30 Minutes until Midnight**

"I got it." Kurt sits up suddenly.

Sam sits up next to him. "What?"

"Finn doesn't know that you and Puck know. We can make him think that more people know, not just who." Kurt explains.

"But what if he starts asking?"

"He won't risk anyone else finding out." Kurt answers.

"But how will that stop him. Especially if Quinn and Rachel don't change how they act around him. He'll know that they don't know and . . . he might take advantage." Sam says softly.

"Then . . . we-"

"What the hell Puck!"

They hear the shouting over the music. Everyone stops and listens. Tina flips off the music.

"You raped her!"

"I-I didn't."

"She told me. Her and Kurt. They let us listen to you admitting it!" Puck yells.

"Dang it." Kurt mutters as he gets up.

Santana nods and follows Kurt out into the hallway. Sam, and then the rest of New Directions, on their heels.

"Puck stop." Kurt yells as he approaches the two.

Finn is standing in fear by the front door. Puck is only standing a few feet away.

"No. He needs to pay for what he did to her." Puck's voice starts shaking.

Kurt approaches Puck. "I know Noah." Kurt says softly before clearing his throat and looking at Finn. "Leave."

"You can't-"

Rachel steps up and slaps Finn. "You . . . you-you rapist."

Finn takes in the angry faces of New Directions before bolting out of the front door.

"I'm sorry." Puck mutters to Kurt. "I just had to."

"I know." Kurt takes his hand and looks back to Santana.

The girl is looking around with fear as she's backed up against the wall.

"Santana." Kurt slowly walks towards her.

New Directions break from the shock.

"You were raped?"

"Finn?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"GO!" Kurt yells. He waits for everyone to look at him. "Just . . . go back to the living room before you freak her out more. We'll tell you everything when she's ready."

"You knew?" Quinn asks.

"Please . . . just go." Kurt tries one last time.

"Come on guys." Puck says as he lets go of Kurt and walks towards the group. "Give them their space"

They reluctantly agree and return to the living room. Sam and Puck give Kurt a smile before following them.

Kurt turns to Santana. "Tell me what you're feeling."

"They know." She says weakly as she looks to Kurt. "They all know now."

"I know, but it'll be fine." Kurt pulls her into a hug.

**11:00 - 1 Hour until Midnight**

"So what do we do?" Tina finally asks as Santana plays the recording and the night of the party.

"We just . . . make sure that he doesn't do this to anyone else." Santana answers slowly.

"And what about you?" Quinn asks softly.

"There's nothing you can do for me except to be my friends. That's all I need." Santana answers.

Kurt squeezes her hand.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I just . . . lets celebrate the new year." Santana smiles.

**11:30 - 30 Minutes until Midnight**

"Noah." Kurt giggles. "Stop."

Puck just laughs as he twirls Kurt again. He brings him back to the chest.

"You know you love me." Puck chuckles.

Kurt sighs and leans his head against Puck's chest. "You are impossible."

"It's not my fault Santana won't dance with me." Puck groans.

Kurt looks around. Brittany and Santana are slow dancing.

"So who are you going to kiss a midnight then?" Kurt asks as he looks back to Puck.

Puck shrugs and bites his lip. "I'm not sure yet. Most everyone here are already coupled with someone else."

"Only Tina and Mike." Kurt points out. "You have a choice of five other lucky ladies."

"None of them are my type." Puck says quietly.

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Oooo. The Noah Puckerman has a type. Do tell."

Puck smiles down at him. "My only type is . . ." He grins deviously and tightens his hold on Kurt. "My Kurtie."

"No." Kurt squeals before Puck is placing sloppy kisses all over his face.

**11:59 - 1 Minute until Midnight**

"You got less than a minute to decide." Kurt says as Puck is looking around.

"I'll just go solo this year." He responds quietly.

"No. Everyone needs a kiss on New Year's. It doesn't matter if you want to be with the person or not. The kiss should celebrate the love among friends." Kurt explains.

"Does that mean I can kiss you?" Puck chuckles and waggles his eyebrows.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "No. I'm not wasting my first kiss on a friend."

"First kiss? Really?" Puck asks with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. I just want it to be special." Kurt admits.

Puck looks over Kurt's shoulder before lowering his mouth to hover above Kurt's. "I have a feeling it might be."

"30 seconds." Tina yells as she switches on the TV.

The countdown from Times Square is airing live.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asks Puck.

Puck grins. He leans down and kisses Kurt on the cheek. "One for the road."

"What?"

Puck spins Kurt around. Right into the arms of Sam.

"Sam?" Kurt says in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Kurt . . . I'm not really good with words. All I know is . . . that I really, _really_ like you. And if you say yes . . . I'd love to be your boyfriend." Sam looks down at him.

Kurt smiles into those blue eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Ten!" The chanting starts.

"Yes Kurt. I don't think I've been exactly subtle about how I feel about you." Sam chuckles softly as he slowly gets closer to Kurt.

"Five!"

Kurt glances at the lips that seem to get closer. "Maybe I'm-"

"Four!"

" -just oblivious." Kurt mutters.

"Three!"

"Can I kiss you?" Sam asks quickly.

"Two!"

Kurt smiles. "Hell yeah."

"One!:

Sam brings his lips down to meet Kurt's.


	25. Chapter 25

"Sam." Kurt breathes as he pulls back from the kiss.

Sam groans and rest his forehead against Kurt's shoulder. "Please Kurt. I haven't seen you since New Years."

Kurt chuckles. "It's only been four days."

"I know. But I had to wait since I moved here to kiss you." Sam sighs and tightens his hold on Kurt. "I don't want to wait anymore."

Kurt shivers as the breath hits his ear. "I'm sorry. But I'm not really comfortable making out in the parking lot."

Sam lets out a breath. "Fine." He pulls back and looks at Kurt. "How about I come watch the twins with you sometime this week? I'm sure Santana could use the rest."

Kurt turns in Sam's hold and looks back to his car. Santana is holding her flat stomach while she looks of into the distance.

"Probably." Kurt mutters before looking back to Sam. "Just let me make sure with her."

"Of course. Especially after . . . everything." Sam smiles sadly.

Kurt takes a deep breath. "Have you talked to anyone else since the party?"

"Besides Puck . . . no." Sam frowns. "How come he gets to stay at your house all the time? I'm your boyfriend."

Kurt smirks before kissing Sam lightly on the lips. "Because I'm not tempted to do that to him. At least with you not there, I can stay focused."

Sam smiles and kisses Kurt again, then sighs. "Did Finn give you guys any trouble? Cause I'll talk to him if you want."

Kurt smiles sadly. "No need to. He locked himself in his room all weekend. Refusing to acknowledge the outside world."

"Such a coward. First he r- . . . first he does this to Santana, now he's a coward and not standing up for his actions." Sam growls.

"Hey." Kurt reaches up and cups Sam's cheek. "Don't do anything stupid."

"He deserves it." Sam growls again.

"I know." Kurt kisses him softly. "But Santana doesn't want anyone else to know about it. And like you said before, the police won't help."

Sam sighs. "What about your mom and dad?"

"Santana doesn't want to. It'd kill Carole and then Dad will kill Finn."

"He'd deserve it." Sam argues.

Kurt sighs and kisses Sam's cheek. "I know. I know and I want to do something, but it's not up to me. It's her." He pulls back from Sam's hold. "Come on. We wouldn't want to be late for the first day of school."

"Do I get more kisses?" Sam smiles.

"Hmm?" Kurt bites his lip and looks up at Sam with seductive eyes. "I'm pretty sure I've give you several kisses in the past minute. I'm not sure if you . . . deserve mo-"

Sam cuts him off by pulling him forward to kiss him.

Kurt smiles into the kiss before pulling back. "Come on." He smirks before walking back a few feet to his car.

He opens the drivers side and peers in. Santana doesn't even turn to look at him.

"You okay?" Kurt asks softly.

She stops rubbing her stomach and looks up at him. "Yeah. Just . . . just a bit worried. About what our friends think."

Kurt sighs before sliding into his seat and takes her hand. "Santana. They're your friends. All they want to do is support, and help you."

"I don't need help." She takes a deep breath. "I don't know what I need."

Kurt sighs. "Let's just get you through the day. Then tonight I can watch the twins while you get some rest."

Santana smiles. "Sure. I think I could do with that."

"Right." Kurt squeezes her hand before letting go. "Now come on."

Santana chuckles. "Okay."

Kurt rolls his eyes as he slides out of the car. He slams it shut when a pair of arms go around his waist.

"What did I say?" Kurt warns. "No PDA."

"Geez little dude." Puck laughs. "I didn't know you felt that way."

Kurt jumps and turns around in Puck's hold. "Noah . . . what are you-"

"Can't a guy just come by and say hi to his best friends." Puck smirks.

Kurt looks past him at Sam. The blonde seems very focused on his shoes.

"Some boyfriend you are. You didn't protect me the Mohawk." Kurt teases.

"The Mohawk. That's not much of a nickname." Puck snorts before letting go of Kurt and putting an arm around his shoulder. "So have you ridden blondie yet."

"Noah." Kurt hisses as Sam blushes. Kurt smacks Puck on the arm.

"Geez little dude." Puck rubs his arm and frowns. "I was just joking. I know you haven't. You've been with me since New Year's."

Kurt rolls his eyes and holds his hand out to Sam. "You sure you want to come out?"

Sam takes his hand and squeezes it tight. "Of course."

Kurt lets out a breath of relief. "Okay."

Sam wraps an arm around Kurt's waist while Puck tightens his hold around Kurt's shoulders.

"Come on little dude, Santana." Puck smiles.

Santana rolls her eyes. She walks over to Puck and pushes him away from Kurt. She smirks at him as Kurt wraps his arm around her waist and she snuggles against him.

"Come on little dude. You're comfy." Puck pouts.

"You can cuddle with me later Noah." Kurt teases before he starts to drag Sam and Santana toward the school.

Puck huffs before following.

Sam smirks as he presses a kiss against Kurt's cheek. "Maybe you and I can do some cuddling later on."

"Sure Sam." Kurt nods.

Santana sighs when they step into the building.

"Relax." Kurt whispers. "No one knows."

"I know." She looks to him. "This is just the first time that I've entered this place without a huge stomach in a while."

Kurt chuckles. "Yeah."

"Deflowerer!"

Santana and Kurt tense. Puck runs into them. "What's wrong?"

"Porcelain."

Kurt pulls Sam and Santana closer as Coach Sue marches up to them.

"Coach?" Kurt forces a smile.

She takes in their small group. Puck has his hands on Kurt and Santana's shoulders, protective. Sam tightens his hold on Kurt. Santana glares down Sue. Kurt forces the fear out of his eyes.

"I see that you've delivered." Sue says softly.

"Yes I have." Santana sneers.

"Well good. As long as you don't deflower Porcelain anymo-"

"But Coach." Kurt grins deviously as he starts snuggling closer to Santana. "I just love making babies with her."

"But . . ." She stumbles back a few feet. "She deflowered you."

"And I'll let her do it again Coach." Kurt smirks.

Coach continues to glare at Santana like it's her fault before storming off.

Santana laughs and pulls away from Kurt. Kurt takes his free arm and pulls Sam into a hug.

"Come on Sam. Let's get to class." Kurt whispers.

Sam nods. "Let's-"

"Santana!" Brittany runs through the halls and pulls Santana into a hug.

Santana breaks from the shock before hugging the blonde back. "Brittany? What's going on?"

Brittany lets go of her and walks to Kurt. She pulls his hands from Sam and pulls him forward.

"Come on." She grabs Santana's hand and starts dragging them down the hallway.

Puck and Sam follow.

"What's going on?" Kurt asks as he exchanges a confused look with Santana.

"I was told to take you two to the choir room along with your lap dogs." She suddenly stops and Kurt and Santana runs into her. "But that didn't make sense. So they told me to make sure Sam and Puck came too." She suddenly takes off again with Kurt and Santana in tow.

Kurt chuckles as he looks back at his boyfriend.

Brittany doesn't stop once they reach the room. She pulls Kurt and Santana in and pushes them until they fall into the plastic chairs before turning and skipping from the room. Sam takes a seat by Kurt while Puck sits behind and in between Kurt and Santana. He edges closer so he's almost touching them.

Kurt's eyes widen as he focuses on the Rachel and Quinn standing in front of the room.

"What's going on?" Santana asks slowly. "Where is everyone else?"

"We told them that we talking to you guys alone." Quinn tries to smiles, but fails. She takes a deep breath before stepping forward. "I'm sor-"

"Don't." Santana holds her hand up. "I don't want to hear that. It's not your fault."

Quinn hesitates before nodding. "Anyways . . . we as New Directions wanted to help you."

"I don't need your help. It happened a long time ago." Santana snaps.

Kurt takes and squeezes her hand before looking up at Quinn. "What are you talking about?"

Rachel steps forward. "We-" He voice breaks. She lets out a shaky breath before continuing. "We hate . . . knowing that Finn did something to you and did nothing to stop it." She holds her hand up when Santana tries to speak. "Just listen." She takes another breath. "I know you say you're fine, but it's not. We're your friends and we didn't notice anything was wrong."

"There was nothing to notice." Santana argues. "I didn't even know about it until Kurt pointed it out. I don't feel physical or emotional pain from it. It hasn't affected my life."

"Except now you know there's a monster out there." Quinn says quietly. She looks at Santana with tears in her eyes. "You . . . me . . . Rachel. We've all been with Finn. And you're the unlucky one that had to suffer. Now I know that we can't take that away, but we want to help."

Santana clenches her teeth. "Why?"

"We're your friends. And we want to make sure that he can't, and won't, do this to anyone else." Rachel answers.

"No." Santana stands up. "You can't tell." Kurt stands up beside her and starts rubbing her arm. "No one can know."

"We know." Quinn steps forward and places a hand on Santana's shoulder. "We all made a pact to not tell anyone as long as you don't want us too."

Santana slowly nods and leans on Kurt. He places a arm around her waist.

"What are you going to do?" Santana asks quietly.

"It's already done." Rachel smiles. "We . . . told everyone that Finn has AID's."

"What?" Kurt yells out. "You did what?"

"This morning I sent out a mass text saying that Finn has contracted AID's." Quinn smiles.

Santana breaks out in laughter.

"What did he do . . . what did he say?" Kurt starts smiling.

"He flipped out. He came to me yelling about what a liar I was." Quinn smiles as she looks to Rachel. "Rachel and I sat him down and told him it was either that or that he was a rapists. We told him that this way the police and his parents wouldn't get involved."

"But what if a teacher hears the rumor?" Kurt asks.

"It's just a rumor." Santana answers. She looks to Kurt. "This is great. Everyone will stay away from him."

"And that's not all." Rachel announces.

"What else is there?" Sam asks as he steps up to Kurt's side.

"Finn is out of glee." Rachel smiles.

Santana jumps up and down and cheers. She pulls Kurt into a hug.

"We told him that that was one of the additional conditions. He was hesitant, but he agreed." Quinn adds on.

Santana breaks from Kurt and pulls Rachel and Quinn into a hug. Kurt is scooped up in a hug by Puck. Sam hugs him from behind.


	26. Chapter 26

"Kurt-"

"Go." Kurt shuts the door behind her. "You need a break."

"What about you?" Santana asks through the open window.

"I am relaxing." Kurt leans down and kisses her forehead. "The twins are asleep and Sam and I are going to watch movies. This is me relaxing."

Santana rolls her eyes. "Are you sure you won't join us for girls night?"

Kurt glances at Mercedes and Quinn in the front seat before looking back to Santana. "I got you pregnant. I'm pretty sure that means I'm not a girl."

Santana chuckles. "Fine then. I'll . . . I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Kurt kisses her on the forehead again before moving up the car to the driver side window. "Keep an eye on her." He tells Mercedes.

"We will Kurt." Quinn responds from the passenger seat.

"Yeah Kurt." Mercedes adds. "It's just going to be a typical girls night. Now go have fun with your boy."

Kurt smiles before pushing away from the car. He waits for the car to drive away from his house before trekking back up to his house.

"Dad." Kurt calls out as he shuts the front door behind him.

"Yeah." Burt walks out of the kitchen.

Kurt points to the stairs. "Go."

"Bud-"

"We're just going to hang out dad." Kurt blushes. "Just some alone time. That was the whole point of getting everyone out for the day. You're the only hard-headed one." He adds under his breath.

Burt sighs. "Do we need to have another talk?"

"No!" Kurt yells before shaking his head. "We are not having another one of . . . those. One of those talks."

Burt laughs. "Fine. Enjoy your movie. Just keep it above the clothes. There are children in the room." Burt smirks at Kurt before going up the stairs.

Kurt shuts his eyes and lets out a deep breath. He runs his hand through his hair before opening his eyes and going downstairs to his room.

"Hey." Kurt says as he steps off the last step.

Sam smiles at him from the white couch. "Hey. Is everyone gone?"

Kurt nods as he approaches the couch. "Santana just left. Carole and Finn won't be back for at least three hours." Kurt crawls along the couch until he's hovering above Sam. "And dad is upstairs. He promised to be quiet."

Sam's eyes flicker to Kurt's lips. "I'm not sure if I can keep the same promise." He whispers.

Sam's breath ghost along Kurt's face. Kurt closes his eyes and shiver.

"Me neither."

He barely opens his eyes when Sam's lips are on his. Kurt cups Sam's chin as he kisses back. Sam wraps his arms around Kurt and pulls him onto his lap. Sam moans softly.

"Sam." Kurt breaths as he pulls back from Sam. "We have to be quiet."

Kurt barely glances over at the crib before Sam's lips are attacking his neck. "I'm not the one having the problem." Sam smirks against his neck when Kurt.

Kurt attempts to roll his eyes, but they go to the back of his head as he lets out a louder moan.

"Sam." Kurt reluctantly pulls away from Sam.

Sam groans and lets his head fall back onto the couch. "Kurt." He whines.

"Sorry." Kurt gives him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling back from an eager Sam. "I don't want to wake the twins up. Or have my dad down here." Kurt adds with a twitch of his nose."

Sam nods in understanding. "I'm sorry." He leans up and gives Kurt a soft kiss. "I just love kissing you."

"Don't I know it." Kurt smiles as he slides off of Sam's lap.

Sam wraps his arm around Kurt and pulls him close.

"So what movie did you pick?" Kurt asks as Sam picks up the remote.

"Singing in the Rain." Sam answers with a small smile. "Your favorite movie right?"

"Yeah." Kurt pulls Sam into a small kiss. "Thank you."

"Of course." Sam smiles before clicking play on the remote.

"BURT!"

Kurt and Sam look towards the staircase.

"What's . . ." Sam looks to Kurt.

Kurt shrugs and narrows his eyebrows at the staircase.

"Burt get down here. Now."

"That sounds like Carole." Kurt says as he pulls from Sam's hold and stands up.

"I thought they weren't supposed to be back for a while." Sam stands up behind him.

"Something must be wrong." Kurt places a hand on the the hand rail of the stairs.

"Should we . . . go up?" Sam asks as he places a hand on Kurt's.

"BURT!"

Kurt starts up the steps with Sam on his tail.

"What's wrong?" They hear Burt ask from the other side of the door.

Kurt reaches out and opens his bedroom door slowly.

"Finn." Carole answers, anger in her voice.

Kurt pokes his head out the door. Carole is standing by the front door while Burt is by the staircase. He can see Finn moving in the living room.

"What did he do?" Burt asks.

Carole shakes her head in frustration. "Just . . . just go talk to him."

Burt's eyebrows furrow but walks past Carole and into the living room.

"Carole." Kurt says carefully as he steps out onto the main floor and slowly approaches his step-mother.

"Kurt." Relief runs through her eyes as she takes a few steos towards Kurt. She grabs his arms and looks into his eyes. "Did you know about this?"

"About what? Carole what's wrong?" Kurt asks softly.

"It's Finn. He . . . he wants to-"

"Are you serious!"

Carole's eyes widen at Burt's yell. She gives Kurt a frown before pulling him towrads the living room. Sam is following at a slower pace.

Burt is standing a few feet away from Finn. Finn has fear on his face, but he's not backing down.

"Dad." Kurt calls out. "What are you doing?"

"It's Finn." Carole answers. "He's . . . he's joining the army."

Kurt's head snaps towards Finn. "The army? The army!"

"It's not like I have a choice." Finn snaps as he looks at Kurt.

"Of course you have a choice Sweetie." Carole rushes to Finn's side. "You don't have to do this."

"Why on earth did you decide on the army?" Burt asks.

"I quit glee club." Finn announces with his eyes on Kurt.

"Why-"

"I want to do something better in my life. To make up for my mistakes." Finn answers slowly as he lowers his eyes from Kurt's face. "So I went and talked to Ms. Pillsbury. If everything goes right, I'll be leaving after graduation."

"But Finn-"

"I have to mom." Finn turns to Carole. "I've made too many mistakes and I'm not going to make anymore."

"This-" Carole takes Finn's hands and squeezes them. "This is a mistake. Joining the army is a mistake. You have a long and talented life ahead of you."

"I-I . . ." Finn looks to Kurt. "I've done something bad and I need to get away from it."

"What?" Carole is desperate now. "What have you done that's so wrong?"

Finn looks past Carole and at Kurt. Kurt slowly shakes his head.

"Just something . . . mom. And I need this. I need to leave." Finn pulls his mother into a hug. "Just let me do this. I'm giving you five months to say goodbye."

Carole buries her face into Finn's shoulder. Kurt stares at them with tears in his eyes. He feels Sam's hand curl around his. Kurt leans against the blonde and squeezes back.


	27. Chapter 27

Kurt smiles with bliss as he steps out of his car. Santana chuckles at him as she goes to take his hand.

"Wipe that grin off your face. It's not fair that you're getting a little something something." Santana complains.

"What can I say?" Kurt shrugs with a smile. "Sam is an excellent kisser."

"Anyways, what happened last night?" Santana asked. "Everyone was asleep when I got back and Sam was long gone. Were the twins any trouble?"

"No . . . they weren't any trouble. They weren't." Kurt adds as he looks to the ground.

Santana stops and stands in front of him. "What's wrong?"

Kurt lets out a deep breath. "Finn has decided to join the army." He answers slowly.

Santana's eyes widen. "The army?"

"Yep." Kurt nods as he bites his lip. "He says it was the best way to make up for his mistakes."

Santana squeezes her eyes shut. "He's doing this . . . because of what he did to me."

"Yeah." Kurt answers quietly. "He says he doesn't want to do it again. He wants to get away so he can't do it again."

Santana slowly nods. "He . . . he deserves worse, but . . . he's going away. That's all that I want."

Kurt nods before kissing her on the cheek. "Come on. School time."

Santana nods and recaptures his hand in hers. "So what else happened? You seem pretty happy this morning."

Kurt blushes. "Nothing."

"Bull." Santana smirks. "What did you and Sam do . . . or do a couple of times?" She grins deviously.

Kurt playfully slaps her on the arm. "We didn't do that. I'm not even remotely ready for that." Kurt chuckles. "And I don't think I could ever do that with my dad in the house, or with the twins in the room. That's a major don't."

Santana laughs. "Agreed. So-" She raises an eyebrow. "You still haven't answered my question."

"We just made out." Kurt shuts his eyes and smiles at the memory. "A lot of making out."

"With the twins in the room?" Santana smirks.

"Oh shush. There's nothing wrong with a little making out." Kurt argues.

"But there is something wrong when your dry humping less than ten feet from your newborn children." Santana counters with in a mocking tone.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "There was no . . .no . . . no there was no . . ." He trips on his words as he stumbles under Santana's mocking gaze. He groans as he nods. "Fine. There was a little grinding, but we both agreed to take it slow." Santana raises an eyebrow. "Fine. I said I wanted to take it slow and he agreed."

Santana laughs. "Well at least you're getting some action."

Kurt chuckles.

"Well, well, well."

Kurt instinctively pushes Santana behind him and glares at the approaching jocks. Karofsky is in the lead.

"Well Karofsky. What do you want today?" Kurt asks with a growl.

"Well you see Hummel, you missed your dumpster dive and slushie facial yesterday because you had your two glee losers on your backs. but it seems like you're missing them today." Karofsky sneers.

"And we'll be missing it for now on." Santana snaps.

"No." Karofsky takes a step forward and glancing down at the slushie in his hand. "Preggers is no longer preggers. So we can do whatever we want to her for now on." Karofsky's eyes darken as he steps forward. "Anything we want since the old Santana is back. No longer tainted by fairy blood."

"Fairy blood?" Kurt chuckles dryly. "She's never been tainted."

"And I'm not the old Santana anymore. I know I'm better than any of you and I'm going to act like it." Santana adds.

"You're nothing special, whore." Karofsky sneers. "You're the same old whore who always spreads her legs open for any and everyone."

Kurt sees red. He tears himself from Santana's hold and runs at Karofsky. The bigger boy doesn't get a chance to react before Kurt decks him in the face.

Karofsky falls and hits the ground. Kurt doesn't think as he jumps on the boy and continues to punch his face.

"Kurt."

Kurt ignores the voice. He laughs in glee as he delivers another punch.

"Kurt."

Kurt pulls back another fist when his arm is grabbed.

"Let me go." Kurt yells as a pair of hand pin his arms behind his back and pull him off Karofsky. "Let me hurt him."

"Easy Kurt."

Kurt looks up as he hears Puck's soft voice in his ear.

"What?" Kurt blinks and takes in the scene.

Karofsky is knocked unconscious on the ground. All of his fellow jocks have already run off. Santana is standing a few feet away from Kurt, watching him with caution. Puck is keeping his hold on Kurt.

"We need to go." Puck says quietly as he looks from Karofsky to Santana.

"What?" Kurt shakes his head to get out of his daze.

"Come on." Puck slowly lets go of Kurt before throwing an arm over the smaller boys shoulders. "We need to get away from here so you don't get in trouble."

Kurt quickly nods and holds his bruised hand out for Santana. She quickly takes it and lets Puck lead her and Kurt away from Karofsky and around to the back of the school.

"So . . ." Kurt trails off as he looks at Puck.

"What happened Kurt?" Puck asks as he opens the back door to the school.

Kurt pulls Santana inside before letting himself relax against the wall. "What do you mean?"

"Dude." Puck laughs. "You lost it and totally kicked the crap out of Karofsky. If I didn't stop you . . . you would have beat the dude to death."

"I wouldn't-"

"Yeah you would have." Santana chuckles. "What made you lose it?"

Kurt glances down at the ground. "He called . . ." He trails off.

"What was that?" Santana asks.

"I said he called you a whore." Kurt says loud enough for the two to hear. She flinches. "And I know that that's not you and I hate that everyone is. So I just . . . lost it." Kurt's breath hitches and a tear leaves his eye. "And everyone looks at you like you're a whore. They don't understand. And all they want is you to be a whore so they can have easy sex." Kurt looks up at Santana. "I don't want you to be the whore. I don't see you as a whore. You're like . . . the perfect person. Yeah you've had mistakes, but you've grown. You're mature now. And nice, kind. You're a great mother and the bestest best friend I could ask for."

"Kurt . . ." Santana stares at her best friend before pulling him into a hug.

Kurt breaks down sobbing. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shh Kurt." Santana holds tight onto Kurt. "I'm not a whore and you know that. That's all that matters. It doesn't matter what they say."

Kurt pulls back from Santana. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does all this crap keep happening? As soon as life seems good, some . . . some Lima Loser has to come along and ruin it." Kurt turns and punches the wall.

"Hey." Puck pulls Kurt's hand into his own. "Stop hitting things. I'm pretty sure that wall is more solid than Karofsky's head. Don't treat the two the same."

Kurt chuckles dryly. "I'm pretty sure Karofsky's head is thicker."

Puck chuckles softly as he examines Kurt's hand. "You need to get ice on this."

Kurt slowly nods and looks at Santana. "Sorry for flipping out. Just . . . I'm tired. And the pressure of school . . . and stuff."

Santana nods and takes his other hand. "Come on. We'll skip first to get you cleaned up."


	28. Chapter 28

**Regionals**

"You ready?" Kurt asks as he runs his hands up and down Santana's arms. "Any dizziness or nausea?"

Santana laughs and shakes her head. "I'm fine Kurt. It's not like I haven't done this before."

"But last time you were sitting down." Kurt counters. "And almost ready to burst."

Santana rolls her laughs. "Ha ha." She says dryly. "I'm just happy that we got Rachel to let me sing again."

Kurt lets out a deep breath. "Fine. Just . . . good luck."

Santana smiles and pulls him into a hug.

"Come on Santana." Mr. Shue cuts it. "They're ready for you to start us off."

Santana nods at their choir teacher before looking back to Kurt. "Wish me luck."

Kurt smiles and leans in to kiss her softly on the cheek. "Good luck."

Santana smiles at him before walking onto the stage. Kurt watches from the side as Santana stands herself in the middle of the stage.

Santana takes a deep breath.

_(Santana)_

_When you think_

_Hope is lost_

_And giving up_

_Is all you got,_

_And blue turns black,_

_Your confidence is cracked,_

_There seems no turning back from here_

She takes a deep breath as the music picks up.

_(Santana)_

_Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation_

_Why the holiest stars can feel the strongest palpitations_

A solo tear escapes her eye.

_(Santana)_

_That's when you can build a bridge of light,_

_That's what turns the wrong so right_

_That's when you can't give up the fight_

_That's when love turns night-time into day,_

_That's when loneliness goes away,_

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight,_

_Only love can build us a bridge of light_

Santana glances off stage and smiles at Kurt.

_(Santana)_

_When your feet are made of stone_

_And you're convinced that you're all alone_

_Look at the stars, instead of the dark_

_You'll find your heart shines like the sun_

She drags her eyes to look back at the audience.

_(Santana)_

_Let's not let our anger get us lost_

_And the need to be right comes with way too high a cost_

A few more tears escape her eyes.

_(Santana)_

_That's when love can build a bridge of light_

_That's what turns the wrong so right_

_That's when you know it's worth the fight_

_That's when love turns night-time into day_

_That's when loneliness goes away,_

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight_

_'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

The music stops, leaving Santana to sing solo.

_(Santana)_

_Deep breath, take it on the chin_

_But don't forget to let the love back in_

The music picks up as Santana takes a deep breath.

_(Santana)_

_That's when love can build a bridge of light_

_That's what turns the wrong so right_

_That's when you can't give up the fight_

_And that's when love turns night-time into day,_

_That's when loneliness goes away_

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight_

_'cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

The music dies down to silence. Santana blinks away a few tears as she sings the last line.

_Only love can build us a bridge of light..._

A sound of applause reaches the ears of the New Directions. Santana breaks out into a smile.

"New Directions." She shouts out over the applause.

That's the cue. Kurt takes a deep breath before following his teammates out onto the stage.

The lights start to flash as the opening of the song starts. Kurt takes his spot by Puck.

_(Artie)_

_The cycle repeated_

_As explosions broke in the sky_

_All that I needed_

_Was the one thing I couldn't find_

_And you were there at the turn_

_Waiting to let me know_

Puck and Sam come to the front of the stage as it's flooded in red.

_(Puck and Sam)_

_We're building it up_

_To break it back down_

_We're building it up_

_To burn it down_

_We can't wait_

_To burn it to the ground_

_(Mercedes)_

_The colors conflicted_

_As the flames, climbed into the clouds_

_(Kurt)_

_I wanted to fix this_

_But couldn't stop from tearing it down_

_(Tina)_

_And you were there at the turn_

_Caught in the burning glow_

_(Quinn)_

_And I was there at the turn_

_Waiting to let you know_

Puck and Sam combine together with Rachel.

_(Puck, Sam, and Rachel)_

_We're building it up_

_To break it back down_

_We're building it up_

_To burn it down_

_We can't wait_

_To burn it to the ground_

_(Artie)_

_You told me yes_

_You held me high_

_And I believed when you told that lie_

_I played soldier, you played king_

_And struck me down, when I kissed that ring_

_You lost that right, to hold that crown_

_I built you up, but you let me down_

_So when you fall, I'll take my turn_

_And fan the flames_

_As your blazes burn_

_(Kurt)_

_And you were there at the turn_

_(Santana)_

_Waiting to let me know_

_(Puck)_

_We're building it up_

_(Sam)_

_To break it back down_

_(Mercedes)_

_We're building it up_

_(Rachel)_

_To burn it down_

_(Tina)_

_We can't wait_

_(Sam)_

_To burn it to the ground_

_(Artie)_

_When you fall, I'll take my turn_

_And fan the flames_

_As your blazes burn_

_(Kurt)_

_We can't wait_

_To burn it to the ground_

_(Quinn)_

_When you fall, I'll take my turn_

_And fan the flames_

_As your blazes burn_

_(Puck, Sam, and Artie)_

_We can't wait_

_To burn it to the ground_

The New Directions smile as the receive a standing ovation. Kurt takes a deep breath before their next number begins.

"You okay?"

Kurt looks over at Sam. "Perfect."

The music slowly starts to play.

_(Kurt)_

_I've been walking in the same way as I did_

_Missing out the cracks in the pavement_

_And tutting my heel and strutting my feet_

_"Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I could call?"_

_"No and thank you, please Madam. I ain't lost, just wandering"_

_(Kurt)_

_Round my hometown_

_(New Directions Girls)_

_Memories are fresh_

_(Kurt)_

_Round my hometown_

_(New Directions Girls)_

_Ooh the people I've met_

_(Kurt)_

_Are the wonders of my world_

_(Quinn)_

_Are the wonders of my world_

_(Rachel)_

_Are the wonders of this world_

_(Tina)_

_Are the wonders of my world_

_(Kurt)_

_I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque_

_I love to see everybody in short skirts, shorts and shades_

_(Sam and Kurt)_

_I like it in the city when two worlds collide_

_(Kurt)_

_You get the people and the government_

_Everybody taking different sides_

_(New Directions Boys)_

_Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit_

_Shows that we are united_

_Shows that we ain't gonna take it_

_(Tina and Quinn)_

_Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit_

_Shows that we are united_

_(Kurt)_

_Round my hometown_

_Memories are fresh_

_Round my hometown_

_Ooh the people I've met_

_(Kurt)_

_Are the wonders of my world_

_(Mercedes)_

_Are the wonders of my world_

_(Santana)_

_Are the wonders of this world_

_(Kurt)_

_Are the wonders of my world_

The stage disappears in darkness as the applause echos.

Kurt turns and pulls Sam into a hug. Sam picks him up and carries him off the stage.

"You did great." Sam whispers into Kurt's ear.

Kurt blushes as his friends start congratulating each other.


	29. Chapter 29

"I blame you." Santana whispers into his ear.

"It's not my fault we have the biggest house." Kurt whispers back.

Santana groans as she clings to Kurt's arm. "I don't want them hear."

"Awe." Kurt mocks. "You don't want to go to the We-Won-Regionals-And-We're-Going-To-Nationals-Party."

Santana hits him playfully on the arm. "You know I don't want to go. Neither do you."

Kurt grumbles to himself as they step out into the backyard. The party is in full swing. All of the New Directions girls minus Santana are gossiping away from the rest, the twins being passed around from lap to lap. The boys minus Kurt and Finn are all laughing and joking around the grill while Puck is grilling. Finn is nowhere to be seen.

"Have you seen him?" Santana asks. "He seems to be gone all the time."

"He is." Kurt agrees. "I think he's trying to alienate himself from everyone before he goes away."

Santana lets out a shaky breath. "I need to talk to him."

Kurt turns to look at her. "Talk to him." His eyes narrow. "Why?" He asks slowly.

"Just . . . to talk." She answers slowly.

"But-"

"Would you change anything?" Santana asks suddenly, cutting Kurt off.

"Change what . . . exactly?" Kurt looks at her with confused eyes.

"You . . . me? Being best friends." Santana whispers.

"No." Kurt squeezes her hand. "Of course not."

"Would you change . . . Anita and Adrian?" She asks again.

"Absolutely not." Kurt is now staring her down with concern. "What has gotten into you?"

"I'm . . ." Santana lets out a shaky breath. "I'm . . . I'm going to . . . to forgive him . . . forgive Finn." She adds on slowly.

Kurt's breath hitches "Are . . . are you . . ." Kurt can't complete his sentence because his breath starts shaking. "You-"

"Just hear me out." Santana states.

Kurt can only gulp and nod.

"If you think about it. If it wasn't for what Finn did to me, then I wouldn't have you . . . I wouldn't have Anita or Adrian." Santana explains.

"But-"

"No Kurt. Yes what he did was terrible, but . . . I don't remember any of it. I didn't suffer from it. None of it effected me except for getting pregnant. And as far as I'm concerned, it's been the best thing to happen to me.: She takes a deep breath. "Right behind you . . . Kurt. I just . . . I need to forgive him. Because if it wasn't for him . . . I'd be missing the three most important people in my life right now." Santana leans her forehead against Kurt's shoulder. "Please . . . just tell me . . . tell me that you understand."

Kurt lets out a shaky breath and wraps his arms around her. He sighs as he places his head on top of hers.

"I . . . I understand . . . what you want to do. Now I don't like it, but . . . I understand."

Santana lets out a breath of relief. "Thank you."

Kurt nods.

Santana pulls back and smiles sadly at him. "Come on. Lets go join the fun."

Kurt smiles back. "Yeah." He then smiles deviously. "Lets go get your girl."

Santana rolls her eyes and playfully slaps him on the chest. "Go play with your boy toy."

Kurt chuckles as she smirks before turning away and going over to join the girls. He rolls his eyes before walking over to his blonde boyfriend. Said boyfriend is standing next to Puck by the barbecue.

Kurt laces his arms around Sam's waist. "Hey."

Sam relaxes into his old. He looks over his shoulder at Kurt.

"Hey." Sam smiles.

"Hey." Kurt smiles back before leaning up to kiss Sam.

Sam cranes his neck just a bit further to capture Kurt's lips. He breaks from the kiss quickly so he can turn around in Kurt's arms.

"This is so much better." He mutters against Kurt's lips before leaning the short distance to kiss them.

Kurt smiles into the kiss when Sam whimpers. Kurt chuckles and pulls back.

"Easy boy." Kurt places a hand against Sam's beating chest. "There are children present."

"The twins are busy with the girls." Sam counters as he tries to go in for another kiss.

Kurt chuckles and holds him back. "I'm talking about the big kid that's barbecuing."

"Geez little dude. I take great offense to that." Puck mocks as he places a hand over his heart. He steps away from the grill to stand next to Sam. "You wound me." He pouts.

Kurt mock pouts him. "Awe. Poor baby." He looks to Sam with a smirk. "See. I told you the baby would get cranky."

Puck wraps an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Baby, huh?" He lifts a hand and runs it through Kurt's hair, messing it up.

"Noah." Kurt yells through a fit of giggles as he tries to escape.

Puck moves his arm to wrap it around his waist while his other hand works on Kurt's hair. "Say uncle." Puck teases.

"Sam." Kurt manages to say.

"Just say uncle Kurt." Sam smirks as he watches the two.

"Dang you Sam." Kurt curses before looking up at Puck with pouty eyes. "Please Noah. Will you please let me go?"

Puck's smirk softens to a small smile. "Sure. Sure Kurt." He then tightens his grip on Kurt. "As soon as you say uncle."

"Uncle." Kurt yells straight away before Puck's hand can return to his hair.

"That's my good boy." Puck teases before kissing Kurt on the cheek. "And what would you like to eat today little dude."

"How about the remains of your soul on wheat." Kurt mutters under his breath as he fixes his hair.

Sam chuckles and wraps his arms around Kurt. "Come on. You know he's just teasing you."

"Oh I know." Kurt smiles at him before glaring at Puck. "But he won't be for long. I'm gonna-"

Sam cuts him off with a kiss. "Go." He breathes. "Go see the twins before everyone decides to take them home."

Kurt smiles at his boyfriend. "Get me a good burger."

"Yes sir." Sam mock salutes.

Kurt rolls his eyes and pulls out of Sam's hold. He makes quick work to getting over to his children. He sits down by Santana. She places Adrian on his lap. Kurt watches as Anita sleeps on Brittany's lap.

"She must be tired to fall asleep so soon." Kurt comments quietly to Santana.

Santana shakes her head. "Nope. She was wide awake until Brittany sang her a lullaby. Knocked her out."

Kurt nods, impressed. "We may have to keep Brittany around for a while."

Santana smiles softly. "Yeah. We just might."

"So Kurt." Quinn breaks the girls conversation she stares at Kurt. "How does it feel to be a father in high school? You must be exhausted by now."

Kurt shakes his head. "No. It's actually easier than I thought. Since both Santana and I are living in the same place, it's much easier. And we're lucky that Carole will watch them during the day."

"But don't you miss going out and having fun? Sleep overs?" Quinn presses.

"Of course I do, but . . . doing this makes me just as happy." Mercedes and Tina smile at his answer.

"How is it being a gay father?" Rachel asks.

"It doesn't matter if I'm gay or not, Rachel." Kurt's eyes darken at her tone. "I think I'm doing pretty good. And Santana and I don't need to be romantically involved."

"He's right." Santana takes his hand. "We're best friends now. We have just as strong of a connection as any couple out there. We're soul mates, just not . . ." She looks to Kurt with a smile. "Romantic ones."

"Right." Kurt squeezes her hand before looking to Quinn and Rachel. "Our children will have the best life ever. Whenever Santana finds someone, Anita and Adrian will have four of the best parents that they need."

Santana smiles over at him. Kurt squeezes her hand tight.


	30. Chapter 30

"Are you going to tell me why we're having this dinner?" Kurt asks as Santana pours some sweet tea into his glass. "Thank you, by the way." Kurt tilts his glass towards her before taking a drink. "So will you?"

"Just settle down young grasshopper." Santana smirks before she takes a seat by Kurt. "Just enjoy . . . our quiet evening alone."

Kurt raises an eyebrow but wisely says nothing to Santana's glare. He looks down at the plate of fettucini alfredo in front of him. He looks at Santana's pushing glare before swirling his fork into the food and taking a bite.

He looks to Santana with a smile. "This is really good."

"Thank you." Santana answers with a smile.

"Who made it?" Kurt teases.

"It was a joint effort, between me and Brittany." Santana answers with a small smile. "She wanted to add M&M's, but I didn't think you'd like that."

Kurt shrugs and goes back to eating. "I still would have eaten it since you guys made it."

Santana crinkles her nose. "But you wouldn't have liked it."

Kurt shrugs again. "You never know."

Santana slowly nods before focusing on her food.

Kurt eyes her. "What is it?"

"What?" Santana looks up at him.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "You know this is torturing me. I have no idea why we're doing this. Getting everyone out of the house. Dad and Carole to watch the twins. God knows what you did to keep Sam and Noah away. Or Finn." He adds quietly.

"Sam was easy. I told him I'd castrate him if he ruined tonight and I'd make sure he doesn't have a chance with you." Santana smiles at the memory.

Kurt's smile drops, as does his fork. "You didn't?"

"I did." Santana says with pride.

Kurt sighs. "He's going to hate me now."

Santana smiles at him. "He knows I was kidding. I know you both love each other, even if you haven't admitted it yet."

Kurt shifts in his seat. "It's not love . . . but it's getting there."

Santana raises a knowing eyebrow and smirks. "Sure it is."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "And what did you say to Noah?"

"Ah." Santana smiles. "Now that was a tricky one, that young Puckerman."

"Get on with it." Kurt smiles at her.

Santana smiles fondly at the memory. "I was thinking about telling him that he can't see the twins anymore, but-" She adds when Kurt opens his mouth with wide eyes. "I could never do that to him." Kurt relaxes and lets out a deep breath. "So I made a deal with him. If he would leave the twins and us alone tonight, then he gets to pick out what they get to do this weekend."

"Santana." Kurt groans. "He's probably going to try to get me to take them paintballing."

"No. He actually suggested a picnic." Santana says slowly.

Kurt's eyebrows shoot up. "Really?"

Santana nod confirms her statement.

"Wow." Kurt nods, impressed. "And . . . and Finn?"

"All I had to was ask." Santana says with a frown. "He seemed eager to do what I asked, but he still wouldn't sit down so we could talk."

Kurt reaches across the table and takes her hand. "Give him time. He's probably killing himself inside if his recent decisions are anything to go by."

Santana squeezes his hand gratefully. "Thank you."

Kurt smiles at her and lets go of her hand. He turns back to his food.

"So . . . I think you should know what tonight is about." Santana says slowly.

Kurt stops eating mid-bite. He quickly swallows and nods.

"I want you . . . to think about . . . what today is." Santana tells Kurt slowly.

Kurt's eyebrows narrow. "It's April twelfth. What's so special about . . ." Kurt trails off as the reason comes to him. "Has it really been that long?"

Santana nods. "Today, one year ago, was the day I came to you . . . asking for help, and to father my children."

Kurt smiles. "So this is . . . an anniversary dinner?" He says slowly, unsure.

Santana nods nervously. "I hope you don't mind. I mean it's not like we're together or anything. I mean not that I wouldn't want to be with you, but you're not straight and you wouldn't want me like and I'm-"

"Santana." Kurt cuts her off by reaching across the table and placing a hand over her mouth. "Just breathe."

Santana nods. Kurt nods before taking his hand away and settling back into his seat.

Santana takes a deep breath. "I just . . . I figured that what we have . . . no one else will ever have." She says with pride. "And I want us to celebrate this. Us. As best friends, a mother and father . . . non-romantic soulmates."

Kurt smiles kindly at her. "I think . . . that this is a great idea."

Santana smiles widely. "Really?"

"Yeah." Kurt nods. "I mean you're right. We're not together romantically, but we are together. And we will be until the end."

Kurt leans across the table and kisses Santana on the cheek. She does the same to him before standing up.

"I have a surprise for you." She says as she slowly backs away.

"Santana." Kurt is still smiling. "You didn't have to get me anything. This-" He gestures to the table of food. "Is enough."

"I know." Santana says quickly. "I just wanted to get you something . . . a little more personal."

Kurt's eyebrows narrow with suspicion. "Personal?"

Santana smiles deviously. "Well I figured things with you and Sam are . . . progressing, so-" She says this proudly, proud to use a big word. "I got you a little something for you to use."

Kurt's eyes narrow. "Santana." He warns.

Santana smirks at him before grabbing her purse. She pulls out a small black box. She gives Kurt another smirk before placing the box in front of him.

Kurt glances at the box nervously. "You . . . really shouldn't have." He pushes the box away.

Santana chuckles and pushes it back. "But you don't even know what's in it."

"Doesn't matter." Kurt says quickly.

"But what if you hurt my feelings?" Santana says with a mock pout.

Kurt groans before hesitantly reaching out and picking the box up. He glances at Santana's mock pout one more time before opening it.

"Santana." Kurt cries out before dropping the box. "Condoms and lube. _Condoms and lube._ " Kurt groans and lets his head fall back against his chair. "When did you even find time to get this?"

"I got Puck to do it." She says with a smile.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I should have known."

"We're only doing this because we care." Santana says with a sickingly sweet and innocent voice.

Kurt sighs. "At least it's good to know that the old Santana is still in you."

Santana giggles. "Yep. Now come on. I got chocolate cake for desert." 

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

**Nationals**

"Let go of my child Noah."

Puck rolls his eyes and gives Anita one last hug before handing her back to Burt. "Don't you worry Kurt. The twins love their Uncle Puck."

"Uncle Puck?" Kurt raises an eyebrow. "First off, you will be Uncle Noah."

"What?" Puck pouts. "Come on. I want to be the cool uncle Kurt." Puck whines.

"Awe. Poor baby." Kurt pats Puck on his shoulder. "You can be the cool uncle, but I'm not letting my kids call you that awful nickname."

Puck rolls his eyes. "Fine." He reluctantly agrees.

"And secondly." Kurt holds up a finger and pokes Puck in the chest.

"Geez man. Why are you poking me?" Puck complains.

"Who ever said that you get to be uncle?" Kurt asks. "I think I may get them to call Grandpa Noah. It has quite a ring to it, don't you think?" Kurt teases

Puck mock glares at him. "Please Kurt. Do not turn me into your father. I don't want to be old."

Puck jumps when Burt's hand claps down on his shoulder. "What was that Puckerman?"

"Nothing sir." Puck says quickly. "Just joking around with your son." Puck quickly pulls away from Burt and leans down by Kurt. "Why does your dad have to be so mean? It's not like I'm dating you."

Kurt shrugs and smirks. "He's just teasing. And he knows you'd never have a chance with me."

Puck rolls his eyes and then flinches under Burt's glare. "I'll just . . . be backstage."

Puck rushes off.

Kurt chuckles and turns back to his dad. "Do you have to be so mean? I mean, he is the god father after all."

Burt shrugs. "It's fun. He scares so easily."

Kurt sighs. "So do you have the diaper bag? Their bottles? Their-"

"We have it all Kurt." Burt cuts in. "Carole's already sitting down with Adrian. Now go. We'll see you after the show."

Kurt nods and hugs his dad. He gives Anita a quick kiss to the cheek before stepping back into the back hallway. He takes a deep breath as he makes his way down the hallway. He spots Puck joking around with Sam and Mike. Santana is standing to the side by herself.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asks as he moves next to her.

"Hey." She says quietly. "How are the twins?"

"Dad told me to stop worrying." Kurt chuckles lightly before looking at Santana with concern. "You okay?"

"Just . . . nervous." She answers slowly.

"Why? We have Jacob as a twelfth member. And it's not like you have a solo this time." Kurt smiles at her.

"It's just as good as." She says quietly to herself before shrugging. "It's our last competition." She looks up at him. "It's all ending."

Kurt wraps his arm around her waist. "But we get to start our own lives. Raising our kids. Going to college." Kurt looks over at Sam. "We have a full life ahead of us. I got Sam. And we both have Noah." Kurt smiles. "Now who else do you want?"

"I don't want . . ." She shakes her head. "There is someone . . . I just don't want to worry about her now."

Kurt studies her with concerned eyes. "Fine." He relents quietly. "But after competition, I'm going to help you get your girl. And-" Kurt smiles deviously. "I'll get Noah to help."

"What?" Santana looks panicked. "Why him?"

"Consider it revenge for what you got me and Sam." Kurt smirks.

The lights flash, signaling their turn.

"Oh well. I got to go." Kurt kisses Santana quickly on the cheek before walking out onto the stage with Tina, Mercedes, Rachel, and Brittany.

Kurt moves to the center of the dark stage and takes a pose as the music starts. Tina and Mercedes pose on his right with Brittany and Rachel posing to his left.

The lights flood on, illuminating the silhouettes of the four girls on either side of him.

Tina is the first to step out and move.

_(Tina)_

_Into your head, into your mind_

_out of your soul, race through your veins_

_You can't escape, you can't escape._

Rachel starts moving to the music. Tina follows her movement as Rachel takes lead.

_(Rachel)_

_Into your life, into your dreams,_

_Out of the dark, sunlight again._

_You can't explain, you can't explain._

_(Rachel and Tina)_

_Can You feel it, can you feel it,_

Brittany still doesn't move. Only her mouth does.

_(Brittany)_

_Rushin' through your hair,_

_Same with Mercedes._

_(Mercedes)_

_Rushin' through your head,_

_(Rachel and Tina)_

_Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

All four girls start singing and dancing in sync.

_(Rachel, Tina, Brittany, and Mercedes)_

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,_

_(Tina)_

_Be every color that you are,_

_(Rachel, Tina, Brittany, and Mercedes)_

_Into the rush now,_

_You don't have to know how,_

_(Rachel))_

_Know it all before you try._

Rachel, Tina and Brittany go still. Mercedes starts a very smooth dance as she takes over.

_(Mercedes)_

_Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,_

Brittany starts moving with Mercedes as they sing.

_(Mercedes and Brittany)_

_Lifting your feet right off the ground,_

_(Brittany)_

_You can't believe it's happening now._

All four girls start moving as one. Kurt is still keeping his pose.

_(Mercedes and Brittany)_

_Can You feel it, can you feel it,_

_(Tina)_

_Rushin' through your hair,_

_(Rachel)_

_Rushin' through your head,_

_(Mercedes and Brittany)_

_Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

Red lights flood the stage as the drums kick in.

_(Rachel, Tina, Brittany, and Mercedes)_

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,_

_(Tina)_

_Be every color that you are,_

_(Rachel, Tina, Brittany, and Mercedes)_

_Into the rush now,_

_You don't have to know how,_

_(Rachel))_

_Know it all before you try._

All four girls take back their original poses as a spotlight appears in Kurt. He slowly rolls his hips as his line starts.

_(Kurt)_

_It takes you to another place,_

_imagine everything you can._

_All the colors start to blend,_

The girls start moving in sync with Kurt.

_(Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Rachel and Brittany)_

_Your system overloads again._

_(Kurt)_

_Can You feel it?_

Their silhouettes freeze before the lights flicker through a series of colors before they all start dancing again.

_(Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Rachel and Brittany)_

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,_

_(Kurt)_

_Be every color that you are,_

_(Rachel, Tina, Brittany, and Mercedes)_

_Into the rush now,_

_You don't have to know how,_

_(Kurt)_

_Know it all before you try._

_(Rachel and Tina)_

_Don't let nobody tell you,_

_(Mercedes, Tina, and Brittany)_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_(Brittany and Mercedes)_

_Don't let nobody tell you,_

_(Kurt and Rachel)_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_(Mercedes)_

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,_

_(Tina)_

_Be every color that you are,_

_(Brittany)_

_Into the rush now,_

_(Rachel)_

_You don't have to know how,_

_(Kurt)_

_Know it all before you try_

_(Rachel, Tina and Brittany)_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_(Mercedes and Kurt)_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

The lights flutter off. Kurt passes Santana and Puck as he moves off stage with the girls. He gives Santana a kiss on the cheek and Puck a firm pat on the arm before exiting the stage. The waiting members of New Directions quietly cheer for Kurt and the girls as the lights on the stage slowly turn on. The piano slowly starts.

A spotlight appears on Santana from where she's standing on the side of the stage.

_(Santana)_

_I stumbled across your old picture today_

_I could barely breath_

_The moment stopped me cold,_

_Grabbed me like a thief._

Santana takes a peak at Puck and slowly makes her way over to him.

_(Santana)_

_I dialed your number, but you wouldn't be there_

_I knew the whole time, but it's still not fair_

_I just wanted to hear your voice,_

_I just needed to hear your voice._

Santana places a hand on Puck's arm as he starts to play his guitar from the stool he sits on.

_(Puck and Santana)_

_What do I do with all I need to say_

_So much I wanna tell you everyday_

_(Santana)_

_Oh it breaks my heart,_

_I cry these tears in the dark_

_(Puck and Santana)_

_I write these letters to you,_

_But they get lost in the blue,_

_(Santana)_

_'Cause there's no address in the stars._

Santana slowly moves away from the Puck as the stage is plunged into darkness. Only a single spotlight is on Santana.

_(Santana)_

_Now I'm drivin'_

_Through the pitch black dark_

_I'm screaming at the sky_

_Oh cause it hurts so bad_

Santana raises her hand, motioning at the audience.

_(Santana)_

_Everybody tells me_

_Oh all I need is time_

_Then the mornin' rolls in_

_And it hits me again_

_And that aint nothin' but a lie._

Puck stands up and slowly makes his way over to Santana.

_(Puck and Santana)_

_What do I do with all I need to say_

_So much I wanna tell you everday_

Puck rest his forehead against Santana's shoulder as she presses a hand to her heart.

_(Santana)_

_Oh it breaks my heart,_

_I cry these tears in the dark_

Puck looks at Santana with longing eyes.

_(Puck and Santana)_

_I write these letters to you,_

_But they get lost in the blue,_

Santana pushes away from Puck and moves to center stage.

_(Santana)_

_'Cause there's no address in the stars._

Puck slowly moves over to Santana. They slowly stare into each others eyes as the music continues to play.

"It's so romantic." Kurt whispers to Sam.

"They have good chemistry." Sam whispers back.

Santana continues to dance with Puck before moving away.

_(Santana)_

_Without you here with me,_

_I don't know what to do._

_I'd give anything_

_Just to talk to you_

_Oh it breaks my heart,_

_Oh it breaks my heart,_

The two friends come together.

_(Puck and Santana)_

_But all I can do_

_Is write these letters to you,_

Puck disappears into the darkness so only Santana is visible.

_(Santana)_

_But there's no address in the stars._

Puck tosses his guitar to a stage hand and moves to the back of the stage while all of New Directions gather in formation. The piano starts playing. Sam steps out of the synchronized dance.

_(Sam)_

_Your subtleties_

_They strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all._

Artie rolls up beside him.

_(Artie)_

_And all the wants_

_And all the needs_

_All I don't want to need at all._

Mike twirls Quinn out of the group dance and they join Artie and Sam.

_(Mike and Quinn)_

_The walls start breathing_

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

The stage lights up with orange light.

_(Sam)_

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight._

The lights dim back to red.

_(Quinn)_

_A falling star_

_Least I fall alone._

_I can't explain what you can't explain._

_(Quinn and Mike)_

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

_I look at you with such disdain_

_(Sam)_

_The walls start breathing_

_(Sam and Artie)_

_My mind's unweaving_

_(Sam)_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_(Mike)_

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_(Sam)_

_I give the final blow._

_(Sam, Mike, and Quinn)_

_When darkness turns to light_

_(Sam, Mike, Quinn, and Artie)_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

The stage floods with flickering lights, like fireworks exploding.

_(Sam and Artie)_

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_(Artie)_

_Now I'm on my own side_

_It's better than being on your side_

_(Sam)_

_It's my fault when you're blind_

_(Sam and Artie)_

_It's better that I see it through your eyes_

_(Mike and Artie)_

_All these thoughts locked inside_

_(Quinn)_

_Now you're the first to know_

_(Artie)_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_(Sam)_

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends_

_(Quinn, Artie, and Mike)_

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_(Sam, Artie, and Mike)_

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_(Sam)_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_(Artie and Quinn)_

_Tonight_

_(Mike and Sam)_

_Insight_

_(Sam, Mike, Artie, and Quinn)_

_When darkness turns to light,_

_(Sam)_

_It ends tonight._

The lights fade out. Kurt feels Santana grab his arm. She points out into the cheering audience. Carole and Burt are holding the twins high. Kurt smiles and gives them a little wave.

"Come on." Santana whispers into his ear as she leads them off stage.

Kurt is wrapped up in the arms of his boyfriend. "What do you think?"

Kurt smiles and turns around in the hold. "I think we're gonna win this. I mean, how could we not?"

"I know." Sam leans down and barely kisses Kurt's lips. "We have you right?"

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Suck up."

"I didn't know we were onto that stage yet." Sam smirks.

Kurt chuckles before pulling out of Sam's hold. He takes the blondes hand. "Come on."

He starts dragging Sam towards the waiting room.

"All contestants return to the stage."

Kurt stops and looks surprised. "That was quick."

"We're just that awesome." Sam smirks as he moves his arm to wrap it around Kurt's waist as he leads them towards the stage.

Santana rushes to his side and takes his hand. "This is bad. What if they didn't like us? That's why they're calling us back. They already know they're not placing us."

"Calm down Santana." Kurt tells her as he wraps and arm round her waist. "That doesn't mean anything."

"He's right." Puck adds in as he moves in behind them, throwing an arm over Kurt and Santana's shoulders. "We were too amazing to not win."

Kurt turns around and pulls Puck into a hug. "You and Santana were amazing out there."

He feels Puck's blush against his cheek before the taller boy pulls back. "We were . . . okay."

"No." Kurt insists. "I really thought that you guys were romantically involved."

"Well . . ." Puck trails off as she looks to Santana with a smirk.

Santana rolls her eyes and pulls Kurt close. "I'm taken."

"But not by him." Sam adds in.

"Come on guys. We need to see who won." Rachel butts in as she pushes them towards the stage. 

Kurt sighs as they step onto the stage. Santana has one hand, Sam has the other.

An old lady comes on stage. "Hurry up kids. I'm late for by 40th birthday party."

"No way she's forty." Sam chuckles.

"Shh." Kurt laughs quietly as he slaps Sam on the leg.

"Alright." The lady pulls out an envelope. "And the winner is . . .New Directions." She doesn't waste time.

Kurt joins the New Directions in cheering. He's passed from Sam's arms, to Puck's, then to Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, and then to Santana.

"We did it." She cheers.

The confetti canons explode. Kurt looks up as the tiny bits of paper float down on him. He looks out into the audience. He sees his children being held above his parents heads. He smiles wide as life seems to be getting better.


	32. Chapter 32

**Graduation**

"Get in line kids." Miss Pillsbury tells them as she moves along the line of students.

"But I don't want to let him go." Sam complains as he tightens his arms around Kurt.

Miss Pillsbury smiles at them. "Sorry boys. Kurt belongs in the H part. You can reconnect in an hour for as long as you stay safe." She claps both boys on the shoulders. "Abstinence boys." She gives them a smile before moving towards the A's.

"What does she know about abstinence?" Sam asks into Kurt's ears. "It's not like she has any guys chasing after her."

"She has Mr. Shue." Kurt points out.

"Well once they screw, then she will stop preaching about abstinence." Sam chuckles.

Kurt rolls his eyes as he turns around to face Sam. "Are you really going to keep talking about this abstinence stuff? Cause if you are . . . I think we need to redefine our relationship."

Sam pulls Kurt into a kiss. "We definitely don't need to redefine our relationship. I like it just the way it is."

Kurt smiles as he kisses Sam. "Hell yeah." He mutters.

"Boys!"

Kurt jumps and turns around to face his counselor. "Yes?"

"Go back to your spot in line Kurt. We're about to start." Miss Pillsbury says with a smile.

Kurt forces a smile. "If course. I'll just . . . I'll just go now." He looks back to Sam and gives him a quick kiss to the cheek. "See you in a few."

"Yeah." Sam smiles.

Kurt nods and starts walking away from Sam. He watches Miss Pillsbury leave Sam behind with a satisfied smirk. Kurt rolls his eyes and makes his way towards the H's. He stops when he sees Santana approach Finn. He carefully approaches.

"Can I talk to you Finn?" Santana asks softly.

Finn looks away from her. "I can't. They'll be calling my name soon."

"Please Finn." Santana moves so she's standing in front of him. "I need to do this. You and I . . . we haven't talked yet. Just me and you."

"I know." Finn says quietly. "I don't want to hear how I ruined your life."

"No Finn." Santana takes a deep breath. "Just come talk to me. That's all I ask. You owe me that much."

Finn groans as looks down at Santana. "Where to?"

Santana nods and steps away from the long line. She gives a confused Kurt a smile before taking Finns arm and dragging him further down the hallway and into an empty classroom.

"Go ahead and yell at me." Finn says as he pulls away from Kurt and sits on a desk. He almost slides of because of his gown.

Santana smiles. "I'm not going to yell at you."

Finn's eyebrows shoot up. "You're not?"

"No." Santana takes a deep breath. "I wanted . . . I wanted to say that I forgive you."

Finn actually slips off the desk. Santana rushes forward and helps him up. He stumbles to his feet and stares at her with wide eyes.

"You-you . . . you forgive me?" Finn's face breaks a tear escapes. "You have . . . no idea . . . about how much I wished . . . that I could hear those words from you. But I . . . I never thought you'd say them." Finn starts breathing hard, in shock. "Why?" He looks at Santana as his face is flooded with tears. "Why would you . . . why do you forgive me?"

Santana lets out a shaky breath and sits on the desk beside Finn. "Because. You have . . . given me a great life. I have the twins . . . because of you. And I have Kurt because of you." She finally turns to look at Finn. "Now what you did to me, yes it was bad, but-" She places her hand on Finn's arm when he tenses. "My life has become great with it. Otherwise I would have slipped back into whoring around. I wouldn't have lasted long if it wasn't for Kurt. And now . . . I have a life. I have a future for myself." Santana stands up and moves in front of him. "So I forgive you."

Finn pulls her into a hug. "Thank you." He cries into her shoulder.

"I know. I know." She whispers.

Finn slowly pulls back and wipes away his tears. "I . . . I should go. They'll be calling my name a lot sooner than yours."

Santana nods and steps back from him. She wipes away a few tears of her own.

"Yea. Go ahead and . . . go." Santana smiles.

Finn nods before walking over to the door. He stops and hesitates with his hand on the doorknob.

"I forgive you too." Finn says quietly.

Santana cocks her head slightly. "Forgive me? For what?"

"I'm not going to do anything about it anyways." He adds.

Santana takes a few steps towards him. "What . . . what are you talking about?"

"It's kind of like Beth all over again. I'll love them . . . but they'll never be mine, even if they are mine." Finn turns to face Santana.

Santana stumbles back a step. "What . . . what are you talking about?"

"The twins . . . Anita and Adrian . . . they're mine." Finn answers.

"No." Santana says quickly. "They're not . . . they're mine, and Kurt's."

"Give it up Santana." Finn takes a step closer to her. "Kurt hated kissing Brittany. Why on earth would he have another straight phase, let alone have sex with a chick?" Finn takes another step. "And Kurt didn't go to that party, or any party junior year. I know. Burt and mom kept telling me about how he never went out. And only Mercedes and Tina ever came to visit." He stops in front of Santana and sighs. "I don't care. I already said I'm not going to do anything. This is what I deserve." Finn hesitates before leaning down and kissing Santana's forehead. "Hopefully . . . they will have a better life than I could ever give them."

Santana closes her eyes. She opens them and Finn is gone. She lets out a deep breath before following Finn's empty footsteps out into the hallway. She watches as Finn joins Kurt by the gym doors, awaiting their turn to go in.

Kurt turns to Finn. "Hey."

Finn smiles. "Hey. Ready to graduate?"

Kurt looks at Finn with confused eyes before smiling. "Yeah. Are . . . are you okay?"

"Yeah." Finn smiles down at Kurt. "Santana and I just forgave each other. So we're good."

"You forgave her. For what?" Kurt asks.

"I-"

"Finn Hudson." Miss Pillsbury's voice echoes through the speakers in the hallway.

Finn gives Kurt a smile before going into the gym to graduate. Kurt takes a deep breath, then-

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt walks towards the voice that calls his name. He steps through the gym doors and smiles.

The bleachers are full of friends and family. Kurt walks towards the stage where Miss Pillsbury is waiting with his diploma. He looks out to see his dad cheering the hardest. His twins in front, on Carole's lap, laughing at the noise.

Kurt steps up and extends his hand to her. She takes his hand with one and gives him the diploma with the other. She motions for him to look out to get a picture done. He spots Sam cheering him on with the recently graduated New Directions. He smiles out and waits for the flash before moving off the stage.

"Jack Harvey."

Kurt moves to the crowd of graduated seniors. He's pulled into the arms of Rachel, Tina, and Quinn. The girls give him a tight hug before he is pushed into Sam's waiting arms. They pull each other into an eager kiss.

Kurt smiles before turning around in Sam's arms to watch the rest of his class graduate. He watches as his three girls graduate. Mercedes gives him a big hug before moving onto the girls. Santana hugs him and stays at his side as Sam re-wraps his arms around Kurt. Brittany jumps into his arms and refuses to let go.

Kurt tenses as he recognizes the next name.

"Noah Puckerman." Miss Pillsbury smiles with pride as Puck steps out.

Puck holds his arms up, showing off. He smirks at the crowd before he pulls Miss Pillsbury into a bear hug. She squeaks and tries to pull away from him. Puck relents and lets her go. He grabs his diploma and jumps off the front of the stage.

He pulls Kurt out of Sam's arms and into a big hug. "This is all thanks to you." Puck whispers into his ear.

"You did all the work." Kurt whispers back.

Puck chuckles and pulls back to stand on Kurt's other side. He reaches up and ruffles Sam's hair. Sam playfully elbows Puck.

Kurt looks back to the stage as the last student graduates.

"Seniors." Miss Pillsbury moves to the middle of the stage. "Friends and families . . . I give you the class of 2012."

Kurt rips the cap off his head and flings it up with the rest of his classmates. His vision is suddenly filled with arms and faces. Santana suddenly grabs her arms.

"Come on. We got some people to see." Santana starts pulling him through the crowd.

Kurt chuckles as his boyfriend mock pouts at him. Puck laughs and throws an arm over Kurt's shoulder and drags him over to Mike and Artie.

The twins smile wide when they see Santana and Kurt. Santana runs and scoops Anita into a hug. Kurt picks up Adrian and twirls him around. His dad pulls him into a hug too. Adrian giggles between them.

"Hows my little prince?" Kurt smiles as he kisses his son on his head. "You're such a good boy for grandma and grandpa, yes you are."

"Don't turn my grandson into spoiled brat." Burt chuckles as he pulls Adrian from Kurt. "Go have fun with your friends. You'll be leaving for New York in a few weeks and you need to spend all the time you can with them before you can't anymore."

Kurt sighs and kisses Adrian's forehead again. He turns to Santana and kisses Anita's forehead.

"Come on Santana. We still have the after party." Kurt tugs on her arm.

Santana smiles and kisses the twins on their cheeks before following Kurt.

"So are you ready for New York?" Santana asks as she wraps an arm around Kurt's waist.

Kurt slowly nods. "It'll be hard for the first few weeks with just us and the twins, but once we get everything settled, it'll be great."

"So what are the chances of Sam moving up there with us?" Santana asks.

Kurt looks over at his happy boyfriend. "Not anytime soon. He didn't get accepted for college out there like he did here. I'd give him a few years." Kurt frowns before looking at Santana. "And what about your secret girl?"

Santana just smiles and pushes Kurt over to their friends. 


	33. Chapter 33

**Prologue Part 1**

**10 Years Later**

The sound of a bell ringing fills his ears. Kurt watches with a smiles as his children run from the building.

"Dad!." There voices echo together.

"Hey." Kurt waves at them before his arms are suddenly full of his twins.

"What are you doing here?" Anita asks as she pulls away.

Kurt smiles down at her. She looks so much like Santana. She has jet-black, straight hair. Her skin is as tan as Santana's and her smile is just as bright as Kurt's.

"Yeah dad. Mom usually picks us up." Adrian adds in.

Kurt looks to his son. His jet-black hair is almost Harry Potter styled. He;s slightly taller than Anita, but lean like Kurt. His happy face is quite pale.

Kurt chuckles and wraps his arms over their shoulders and starts guiding them down the street. "Well mom is packing up for tomorrow and . . ." He stretches it out and he looks down at them with a grin. "I finished my designs earlier today so I figured we could have some us time until we get home."

"Wait." Anita stops and turns to face her dad. "You're done? Like completely done. No more fashion crap filling out house."

Kurt chuckles and looks down at his fashion-hating daughter. "Yes. I am done. I don't have to start work on my next line until next month. So yes . . . I am completely done."

"Yay." Anita cheers and slides her hand into Kurt's. "Now you can make it to my shows for once."

"Hey. I've made all of your shows." Kurt points out.

Anita rolls her eyes. "The Saturday morning shows. Those aren't my best performances. At least this way, you'll be able to make it to an opening show this time."

Kurt just squeezes her hand and chuckles. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it." He looks to Adrian. "And how about you? Anything that you want me to go to?"

Adrian shrugs and looks up at his dad. "I'm just happy that you'll be home more often. Can we start having family nights again?"

"Wow." Kurt nods. "It's been a few years since we've had one of those. Unless you count holidays." Kurt adds with a frown. "I'm sorry about that guys."

"It's fine dad." Anita squeezes his hand.

"Yeah dad. You're home all the time, just never on weekends. It'd just be nice for both you and papa, and mom and mommy to all be home. Just the six of us." Adrian explains.

"That sounds good." Kurt smiles down at his kids. "And . . . you're getting a special guest today."

"Who?" They ask at the same time.

Kurt just chuckles. "I can't tell you. They'll be at here soon."

He stops in front of their apartment building and opens the door for his kids. The twins run into the building with excitement, anticipating their surprise guest. Adrian quickly hits the elevator button before Anita does, but lets her go inside first.

"Come on dad. It's your turn to cook today." Adrian yells from the elevator.

Kurt smiles as he steps in after them.

"That means we get to eat earlier today. Yes." Anita does a quick little happy dance.

"Don't get any big ideas. I'm staying simple tonight." Kurt pokes his tongue out.

Anita eyes him before running the short distance in the elevator and jumping into his arms. She pouts at him.

"Please daddy. I need chocolate cake. I'm running low on my daily sugar intake." She pouts.

Kurt chuckles. "You are as manipulative with me as your papa is."

"I know." She smirks at him before hopping down from his arms as the elevator doors open.

Anita runs the few feet to the only door in the small room. Kurt puts his key in and opens the door to their flat. He waits for Anita and Adrian to slip their shoes off by the front door before following them inside into the living room.

"Santana." Kurt calls out. "We're home."

He slips his shoes off before taking a look at their flat. They have the entire floor to themselves: four bedrooms, three baths, a full kitchen, living room, and dining room.

"The kids with you?" Santana asks as she walks out from the kitchen into the living room.

Kurt chuckles. "Of course. I'm not Noah. I won't forget them."

"He only forgot once." Santana laughs before kissing Kurt on the corner of his lips. "So how was your day? Are you sure you completed your designs?"

"I'm sure." Kurt slowly guides her back towards the kitchen. "I am now on vacation for a month. Only a few press events near the end."

"Well good. This next week is going to be hectic enough with work." Santana moves to the counter and starts working on the food again.

"Where's B?" Kurt asks as he washes his hands.

"In our room. She's making sure everything's packed before we leave tomorrow." Santana doesn't even look up to answer.

"I thought you both finished packing yesterday, and then tripled-checked." Kurt chuckles.

Santana laughs. "You know how she is." Santana stops what she's doing and turns to face Kurt. "She's nervous about going back. I mean we all are . . . aren't we?"

"Why?" Kurt asks as he dries his hands.

Santana sighs.

"You're afraid aren't you?" Kurt asks quietly.

Santana nods slowly. "We don't exactly have a normal relationship . . . a normal family."

"What generation do you think we're living in?" Kurt asks as he approaches her. "Normal is, and always will be . . . overrated. Plus-" He adds with a smirk as rest his hands on Santana's waist. "I like things just how they are."

Santana chuckles and leans forward to kiss Kurt on the nose. "Me too. I think our lives turned out pretty great."

Kurt smiles.

"Honey! I'm home!" Puck's booming and amused voice fills the house.

"Uncle Noah!" Kurt and Santana laugh as Anita and Adrian race out of their rooms to go see their favorite uncle.

Santana sighs before laying her head on Kurt's shoulder. "Why do they have to be so excited when he comes?"

"Because he comes bearing gifts." Kurt pulls back from her. "And he usually has something for me too."

"Of course he does." He hears from her as he leaves the kitchen and steps into the living room.

Kurt takes in the sight of his best friend. The mohawk is there, a bit longer than Kurt's used to. He's more built, tanner. He's wearing a tight black shirt with a pair of tight black jeans. His muscles show nicely.

"So do you guys miss me?" Puck's husky voice asks the twins as he kneels before them.

"Uh-huh. Now what'd you get us?" Anita asks eagerly.

Puck chuckles before dropping his backpack to the floor in front of him. He pulls out two photographs, each framed in a nice, smooth black frame. They're a picture of Puck and his band performing in Madison Square Garden. Each photo is signed by the band members and Puck.

"Just remember not to break them. They're the only two in existence and they'll be worth a lot in a few years." Puck warns.

Both kids smile before hugging Puck tight. "Thanks Uncle Noah."

"I'll bring in the big presents later." Puck adds with a devious smile.

"Yay." The twins cheer.

"Please don't corrupt my children Noah." Kurt says with a small smile.

Puck looks up and catches his eyes. "I would never do that." He slowly stands up and ruffles Anita and Adrian's hair. "Go take the pictures to your room."

"Okay." Anita grabs Adrian by the arm. Come on. I know where I'm going to hang them up."

"O-okay." Adrian stumbles as Anita drags them to her room first.

"I'm still angry at you." Kurt says as he tries to smile.

Puck's eyes glint with excitement. "I'm sure little dude." The name breaks Kurt and he smiles. "What for this time?"

"You were gone a month. And instead of staying here with free rent, you choose to go to those crappy hotels." Kurt answers.

Puck rolls his eyes. "I'll try to make sure you get to see your Puck more often for now on."

Kurt's full smiling now. "You better."

Puck chuckles before opening his arms. Kurt breaks into a run and flings himself into Puck's arms. Puck wraps his arms around Kurt and holds him tight.

"I've missed you." Kurt whispers.

"I know. Skype and texting isn't enough." Puck whispers back.

Kurt reluctantly pulls back. He looks up at Puck. "So how long is your break this time?"

"I got about a month." Puck shrugs.

"Seriously?" Kurt smiles deviously. "So do I."

Puck grins and does a little happy dance. He grabs Kurt's head between his hands and leans down and kisses the corner of his mouth.

"This is awesome. Now we have time to plan out some pranks." Puck rubs his hands together with glee. "We can start tonight and-"

"Noah." Kurt chuckles as he places a hand on Puck's arm. "Tonight we're going to relax. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and I need a break."

"Well then let's go drinking tonight. Just like old times." Puck tries again.

"No." Kurt chuckles. "I want it to be a family thing tonight."

Puck sighs and nods. He pulls Kurt into another hug.

"I've missed this. Holding you." He adds in a whisper.

"Me too." Kurt whispers. "You're different than Sam."

Puck chuckles and starts letting his hands drift lower on Kurt's back. "Well Blondie's not here, so why don't I-"

"Take your hands off of my husband. I agree." Sam amused voice comes from behind them. "And I'm not blonde anymore."

Puck twirls Kurt around, still holding him in his arms. Sam is watching from the front door, amused as he watches his husband. The former blonde boy now has his natural brown hair color back and he also has a bigger build. Kurt eyes his body while licking his lips.

"Hey babe. Meeting someone new already." Sam teases.

Kurt nods and pulls Puck close. "Yep. After ten years with the same person, I've decided to try dating again."

Sam chuckles and takes a step forward. "You haven't been able to date in nine years, not since we've been married." Then Sam glances at Puck. "But I think I can make an exception for this guy, but I don't think he can handle do you."

"Oh I can definitely handle the little dude." Puck smirks before leaning down and kissing Kurt on the cheek.

He then let's go and pulls Sam into a hug.

"Hey man. How've you been?" Sam asks into the hug.

"Good." Puck slowly pulls back. "A little tired from touring, but ready to be with the family again."

"Sweet." Sam claps Puck on the shoulder. "It's good to have you back." He turns to Kurt. "Twins?"

"Bedrooms." Kurt answers while moving to sit on the couch. "They'll be out by dinner."

Sam nods as he moves to sit by Kurt. He pulls him into a soft kiss before letting Kurt settle into his side. Puck moves so he's sitting on the other side of Kurt.

"Aren't San and B going to say hi?" Puck asks.

"Of course you dork." Santana chuckles as she walks into the living room. She leans down and hugs Puck. "How are you?"

"Ready to sleep." Puck chuckles. "Are you ready to see everyone?"

Santana shrugs as she sits on the arm of the couch by Puck. "Yeah, but it's not like we haven't kept in contact with anyone."

"Very true." Kurt smirks before patting his lap.

Santana smiles before moving to sit on Kurt's lap. "What do you want?" She asks with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"I can hear B finishing up in there. And my legs are too sore for her to be bouncing on." Kurt says quietly.

Puck roars with laughter before reaching across the back of the couch and patting Sam on the shoulder. "Good job satisfying my boy."

Sam smirks.

Kurt slaps his chest. "I'll have you know that I was doing all the work when he was laying back and taking my-"

"Puck!" Brittany cuts him off as she runs into the room.

Sam blushes into Kurt's neck. Santana moves over slightly as Brittany jumps on Puck's lap and kisses him on the cheek.

"Hi Puck." She says with a smile in her voice.

"Hey B. How are you?" Puck asks sincerely.

"Just finishing packing up." She answers.

"Mom!" Anita's voice yells out as she stalks into the living room. "Adrian took my other suitcase."

Santana chuckles. "Don't worry about it now. Just come talk to us before dinner."

Anita rolls her eyes. "I'll go get the baboon."

"Even though she dresses nothing like you Kurt, she is so you when it comes to attitude." Puck chuckles.

"And she gets worse every time she sees dad. He needs to stop spoiling her." Kurt chuckles before he looks to Santana with a serious face. "Are we sure my parents have to watch them?"

"It'll be fine. The reunion will only last a few hours, and then a few more for the glee club to hang out." Santana mock pouts at him. "Don't worry baby."

Kurt rolls his eyes and snuggles into Sam.

_I love my family._


	34. Chapter 34

**Prologue Part 2**

_McKinley High 2012 Ten-Year High School Reunion_

Kurt stares up at the banner with disgust. "Glitter, gemstones, bad color choices." He turns to Sam with a smirk. "I guess Rachel is here."

Sam chuckles and wraps his arms around Kurt's waist. "Be nice. We haven't seen her in a while. Maybe she's less annoying now."

Kurt snorts. "And maybe I'm straight and using you for money?" Kurt looks up at Sam with a smirk. "What do you think?"

Sam chuckles. "Considering how much we use each other, you're definitely not straight." Sam leans down and presses a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. "And you make more money than I do."

"Of course I do. I wear the pants in our relationship." Kurt smiles.

"You can wear whatever you want as long as I'm there to take it off at the end of every single day." Sam presses another kiss to Kurt's mouth.

"Easy boys. Don't want to be exciting the ladies." Puck comes up and pats Sam on the shoulder. "That's my job."

Kurt snorts and pulls out of Sam's hold, choosing to take his hand instead. "Come on. If Rachel is still the same as always, we don't want to be any more late than we already are."

"She'll be fine if we're a few minutes late." Santana adds in as she steps out of the bathroom.

She's wearing a tight dress that only goes down the tops of her knees. Puck whistles.

"Too much?" Santana asks, unsure. "I know I'm not as hot as I was back in high school."

"Well from my professional point-of-view, particularly since I'm involved in the fashion world . . . you look smoking hot." Kurt smiles.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I felt my cock twitch a little when I saw you." Kurt says with a straight face.

Santana can't help it and laughs. She goes to Kurt and pats him on the shoulder."Thanks, Kurt. I really needed that."

Kurt mock bows. "And where's Miss Brittany at?"

Santana smiles. "Getting back into her dress."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "It's really inappropriate to do that in a school.

Santana shrugs and Puck grins.

Sam leans down to whisper into Kurt's ears. "Don't tell me that you don't want to meet me in the janitor's closet."

Kurt shivers before looking back to Santana. "Come on. Lets get the show on the road."

"Who knew that the Kurt Hummel would be a sex addict?" Puck chuckles.

Kurt glares at him and hits him on the arm. "Like you're not the same?"

"Hey." Puck mock pouts. "I've been a few relationships. My longest one was six months."

"It was a surprise for all of us." Kurt mutters before reaching out and taking Santana's hand. "We'll see you in there. I want to flash my success in some Neanderthal faces before I eat."

Santana laughs and squeezes his hand before letting go. "Alright."

Kurt wraps an arm around Sam's waist and grabs Puck by the arm. "Come on, boys."

Puck chuckles as he moves Kurt's hand down so their fingers are intertwined. Sam throws an arm across Kurt's shoulders.

"So what song do you think Rachel's going to sing?" Kurt asks as he spots the gym doors at the end of the hallway.

Puck shrugs. "Don't care. I'd actually prefer if we don't sing. We shouldn't have to sing at every event because Rachel wants to."

The gym doors suddenly open and Rachel stands there glaring at them.

"Hey, Rachel." Kurt forces a smile as he presses himself closer into Sam's side.

"Why are you-" Her eyes suddenly narrow on Kurt and Puck's intertwined hands. "Why are you and Noah holding hands?" She asks as all of her rage seems to disappear.

"Because Kurt's my boy and it make him happy. Plus he has soft hands." Puck adds with a smile.

Kurt smiles and kisses Puck on the cheek. "And I like having two hot guys on either side of me."

Puck smirks.

Sam leans down and puts his lips next to Kurt's ear. "But I'm hotter right?"

"Of course." Kurt turns his head slightly and kisses Sam.

"Anyways." Rachel continues, making Sam and Kurt reluctantly break apart. "We are all set to perform. Five minutes ago. Now why are you late?"

"Shut it Rachel. This is a party for everyone, not just you." Puck points at her before motioning himself, Sam, and Kurt. "We already said we weren't singing. We just want to have fun while we're back."

"You're going back to New York? All three of you?" Rachel sounds confused.

"All five of us." Santana answers as her and Brittany join the trio that's facing Rachel. "It's our home."

"Oh I know . . . I was just hoping you guys would stay out here." Rachel says quietly.

Kurt sighs. "This is your home Rachel. We have our lives in New York."

"Of course." Rachel nods, her tone returning with her rage. "Now get in here. I want at least one New Directions picture before everyone leaves

again."

Sam gives in. "Come on Kurt." He starts walking Kurt towards the gym.

Rachel holds the door open while the five of them enter the gym. The place is decorated with glitter and bedazzled table mats. The place is also packed.

"There's something I wanted to show you Kurt." Rachel says quietly.

Kurt narrows his eyes at her, but nods. He gives Sam a quick kiss before pulling out of his hold. He gives Puck a smile before letting go of his hand.

"What is it?" Kurt asks as he moves to Rachel's side.

She starts walking him around the edge of the gym. "Well the committee and I decided to make a speech about all the successes of the former students. We also wanted to pay tribute to the few students that unfortunately died for various reasons over the past ten years."

"Okay." Kurt says slowly. "But what does this have to do with me?"

"Well each of the deceased will have a close friend speak about them. I was kind of hoping that you would speak for . . . him." Her voice goes quiet.

Kurt gulps. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. You're the only one besides Santana that acknowledged him after graduation. The rest of us . . . we were still angry." Rachel says with a frown.

Kurt nods. "I'll do it. Just let me know when."

Rachel laughs awkwardly. "Well here is part two. I picked out a song that I thought Noah could sing, and then do the introductions."

"Why Noah? I figured you would have wanted to sing." Kurt points out.

"Well seeing as Noah is a famous celebrity with eleven Grammy Awards and two platinum albums . . . I figured he'd be able to keep people here longer." Rachel explains. "I was just hoping that you could convince him to sing since you two seem so close."

"He's my best friend." Kurt explains. "And I'll see what I can do. What song?"

Rachel pulls some music sheets from her purse and hands them over. "He'll sing then we'll talk about the glee club,-" Kurt rolls his eyes. "And then let the other students share their success. Then we'll need you to come back up for . . . him."

Kurt slowly nods and pats her shoulder. "Just . . . get the band ready. I'll being Noah back in a second."

Rachel nods and turns to walk behind the curtains set up around the raised stage on the edge of the gym. Kurt takes a deep breath and starts walking back towards his family. He watches out for familiar jocks. He spots Karofsky in the corner with a tall brunette. They are smiling happy and whispering to each other, laughing. Kurt smiles.

He reaches Puck, standing alone. "Where's everyone else?"

"Brittany wanted to talk to some old cheerios so she drug Santana along. Sam went to look for Mike and Artie." Puck explains.

Kurt nods and moves to stand by Puck. Puck tosses an arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"So what's up, little dude? It looks like you want something." Puck guesses.

Kurt chuckles softly. "You know me so well."

"Of course I do." Puck smirks. "Now what do you want?"

"Well . . . Rachel wants you to sing." Kurt says slowly.

Puck's eyes narrow. "But I thought we weren't going to sing."

"It's part of this whole process she set up." Kurt explains. "Sing the song to get attention, and then start talking about everyone's achievements and stuff."

Puck slowly nods. "Fine. But only because you asked."

"Thank you Noah." Kurt says with a sweet voice.

"Yeah, yeah." Puck waves him off as he takes off into the crowd.

He runs and jumps onto the stage. He reaches to the stand and takes a mic.

"Hello McKinley." He yells. "I am the one and only Noah Puckerman." He gives sexy grins to the many ladies that are watching along with everyone else. "Now I figured I could take time out of my busy rock star schedule and perform for my fellow peers." A cheer goes up in the crowd. "Now may I ask for my former glee club friends to join me up on stage."

The music starts. Kurt starts clapping along to the beat as he moves to the stage. He runs into Tina along the way. He pulls her into a hug as Puck starts singing.

 

_(Puck)_

_Four years you think for sure_

_That's all you've got to endure_

_All the total dicks_

_All the stuck up chicks_

_So superficial, so immature_

Kurt gets on the stage with Tina. Quinn and Mercedes pull him into a hug. He watches Sam roll Artie onto the stage with Mike behind him. Brittany, Santana, and Rachel come up from behind the stage.

 

_(Puck)_

_Then when you graduate_

_You take a look around and you say_

_(New Directions)_

_HEY WAIT_

_(Puck)_

_This is the same as where I just came from_

_I thought it was over_

_Aw that's just great_

Sam joins Puck with a second mic.

 

_(Puck and Sam)_

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed_

_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,_

_Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,_

_Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

Kurt starts to dance with the girls and Mike while Artie grabs a guitar.

 

_(Puck and Sam)_

_And you still don't have the right look_

_And you don't have the right friends_

_Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends_

_High school never ends_

Puck moves up next to Quinn.

 

_(Puck)_

_Check out the popular kids_

He points to Rachel.

 

_(Puck)_

_You'll never guess what Jessica did_

He moves over and rubs Mercedes's stomach.

 

_(Puck)_

_How did Mary Kate lose all that weight_

He nudges Kurt with his hip and Kurt laughs.

 

_(Puck)_

_And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight_

Santana snorts and wraps her arms around Kurt.

 

_(Puck)_

_And the only thing that matters_

_Is climbing up that social ladder_

He starts weaving in between his friends.

 

_(Puck)_

_Still care about your hair and the car you drive_

_Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five_

He moves over to Brittany.

 

_(Puck)_

_Reese Witherspoon,_

_She's the prom queen_

He pats Artie on the head.

 

_(Puck)_

_Bill Gates,_

_Captain of the chess team_

He throws his arm around Mike's shoulder.

 

_(Puck)_

_Jack Black, the clown_

He chest bumps with Sam.

 

_(Puck)_

_Brad Pitt, the quarterback_

Puck moves to the front of the stage.

 

_(Puck)_

_I've seen it all before_

_I want my money back_

All the boys start head banging as Puck dances wildly in front of them. The girls dance around the boys.

 

_(Puck)_

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed_

_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,_

Puck starts grinding with Kurt against Santana.

 

_(Puck)_

_Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,_

_Who's throwing up before they digest_

_And you still don't have the right look_

_And you don't have the right friends_

He gestures to the New Directions.

 

_(Puck)_

_And you're still listen to the same shit you did back then_

_High school never ends_

Kurt moves to dance with Sam. Mike and Tina also dance together. Santana pulls Brittany into a soft kiss. Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes dance around Artie. Puck is dancing around like an idiot.

 

_(Artie)_

_High school never ends_

Puck throws an arm of Kurt and Santana's shoulders and they all sing together.

 

_(Puck)_

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed_

_(Puck and Kurt)_

_With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,_

_(Puck)_

_Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,_

_(Puck and Santana)_

_Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

_(Puck, Kurt, and Santana)_

_And I still don't have the right look_

_And I still have the same three friends_

_And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then_

_(New Directions)_

_High school never ends_

_(New Directions)_

_High school never ends_

_(New Directions)_

_High school never ends_

_(Puck)_

_Here we go again_

Kurt pulls Puck into a hug as their audience starts applauding. "You were great."

"I know." Puck shrugs before pulling back.

Kurt rolls his eyes as he moves to hug Santana and Sam.

"Alright everyone." Rachel yanks the microphone from Puck and moves to the stage. "I hope you liked our performance that I picked out to sing."

Kurt rolls his eyes again. "Get on with it, Berry."

He raises his eyebrows when he hears snorts come from a group of former jocks.

"Now we will have each member come up and tell you about their success." Rachel moves and hands the microphone to the nearest person, Mike.

"Umm." Mike scratches his head. "I own my dance studio." He blushes.

Tina moves and take the mic from him. "And he is an excellent teacher." She gives Mike a wink. "I am his wife and now, I am working on expanding his studio."

Tina hands the mic to Artie as they receive light applause.

"I'm now working at NASA." Artie says with a proud smile.

"Go Abrams." Someone shouts from the crowd.

Artie smiles and rolls back, handing the mic to Kurt.

Kurt steps up to the front of the stage with a presence. "Hello former colleagues." He says in a sickly sweet voice. "I am Kurt Hummel. I own my very own fashion line, magazine, and I am legally married to a guy." He gives Sam a smile before glaring at the group of jocks. "So much for your dumpster tossing. I'm richer and more powerful than you'll ever be." He passes the mic to Sam with a smirk.

"Sorry about that." Sam apologizes for Kurt. He gets a few laughs. "Well I am a teacher. I teach special education and a glee club in New York. Also-" He looks to the jocks as well. "I'm married to Kurt Hummel."

"That's right." Kurt says as he pulls Sam into a kiss.

Puck chuckles and takes the mic. "I'm from New York as well. And those two are my boys-" He points to Sam and Kurt before motioning at Santana and Brittany. "And these two are my girls. I'm also a famous rock star." He smirks before passing the mic to Rachel.

"I'm Rachel Berry. Most of you know me as former Glee Club star, but now I am principal of McKinley High where most of your children go to. It is my job to make sure the safety and-"

"Shut it Berry." Santana snaps before taking the mic from Rachel my force. "You all know me. I, like a few others, live in New York. I love with my wife Brittany," She smiles at the blonde. "and with my best friend Kurt and our children. Also Sam." She looks at Sam. "I always forget he lives there. Maybe it's because Kurt uses the gag and-"

"Okay Santana." Kurt rushes forward and takes the mic. he looks down at Santana. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Nothing." She whispers. "Just a bit nervous, so I ramble."

"I know." Kurt says before putting the mic to his mouth. "Sorry about that." He blushes when he sees many smirks.

Mercedes comes to his rescue and takes the mic. "My name is Mercedes Jones and I am the proud owner of recording studio: Jones Records." She gives them a peace sign before handing the mic to Quinn.

"There's nothing really special about me. I'm just a housewife and mother." Quinn backs away and hands the mic to Brittany.

"Hi everyone." Brittany says with a smile. "I am Brittany S. Lopez and I love Santana."

"I love you too." Santana says as she pulls Brittany into a soft kiss.

Rachel takes the mic again. "Now we will allow each of you to come up here and talk about your achievements."

Kurt nods and moves backstage.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks as he follows him.

"Rachel's going to need me when this is all done." Kurt says quietly.

"Why?" Sam asks.

Kurt sits down in one of the chairs. "You'll see."

Sam nods and sits down by Kurt. Kurt leans his head onto Sam's shoulders and they listen to the success of their former schoolmates. They hear of jobs such as teaching, or being a police officer. Only one jock made it pro. None of the former students were as successful as the glee club. Most still lived in town.

"Now it's time for our memorial ceremony." Rachel says from the stage.

Kurt sits up and tenses.

"Unfortunately, in the past ten years, we have lost three from our graduating class. So in their honor, we have someone close to them to speak about their life. First up-"

Kurt lays his head back down on Sam's shoulder.

"Is this what you're waiting for?" Sam asks.

Kurt nods. "Yeah."

"You're . . . Finn?" Sam sounds unsure.

Kurt gulps. "Rachel said that I knew him best. And it's kind of sad. Only Santana and I talked to him. Why'd you stop?"

Sam tenses. "I couldn't forgive. I tried, but . . . that's not right. I understand that you guys did, I just couldn't."

Kurt nods and it returns to silence, until-

"And to talk about Finn Hudson, his brother Kurt Hummel."

Kurt takes a deep breath and stands up. Sam gives him a soft kiss before letting him go. Kurt walks nervously onto the stage. Rachel gives him a small smile before handing him the microphone.

"Hey." Kurt breathes into the mic. "So . . . my brother Finn." Kurt takes a deep breath as the memories return. "Finn . . . Finn was Finn. He was the goofy boy. He was the not so smart boy." Kurt chuckles with everyone else. "But best of all, Finn was a friend. He always tried to do the right thing. He hated conflict and would try to find the least violent way out." Kurt takes a deep breath before looking out into the audience. He sees Santana squeezing the life out of Puck's hand while Brittany rubs her back. "About eight years ago, Finn died." Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "I couldn't believe it. I mean, he was my brother, my only brother." Kurt's breath hitches. "I remember being at his funeral, and you know what . . ." He scans the crowd. "Many of you were there. To this day, it shocks me about how many friends that Finn really had, how many people he helped, all the lives that he affected." Kurt's eyes stop on Santana. "I miss him."

Kurt takes a deep breath before putting the mic back on it's stand. He stops when he hears a clap. Then another. And another. He turns to the front of the stage and watches as he receives full on applause. He smiles at them before stepping off the stage and into Sam's open arms.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks as he squeezes Kurt.

Kurt nods.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening everyone." Rachel says from the stage before music fills the air.

Kurt pulls back and takes Sam's hand. "Come on. Lets go be with everyone."

Sam nods and follows Kurt as his boy leads them to Santana. Puck is flexing his hand as they come up.

"How are you doing?" Kurt asks.

"My hands a little bruised, but fine. Thanks for asking." Puck says as he looks up at Kurt.

"Not you." Kurt rolls his eyes and looks to Santana. "You?"

"I'm good." She says with a strong voice. "It's been a long time."

"Good. Now come and dance with me." Kurt offers a hand out to her.

Santana takes his hand eagerly and pulls him towards the dance floor. He spots Sam pulling Brittany along.

Santana lays her head on Kurt's shoulder as they start to slow dance to the fast-paced music.

"I never though I'd say this, but . . . I don't regret coming back here." Santana whispers.

Kurt smiles. "Please don't tell me you want to move back."

"No. I'd just be nice to visit every now and then." She responds softly.

Kurt smiles. "Yeah."

Santana chuckles. "Who knew our lives would have turned out this way? It can't get any better.

Kurt nods before grinning deviously.

Santana pulls back and her eyes narrow. "What?"

"So when do you want another kid?" Kurt asks.

Santana chuckles and leans close. "Janitor's closet, five minutes."

Kurt chuckles before composing his face. "Of course."

"Good." Santana looks to Sam and Brittany. The two are dancing with Puck. "Hey guys."

"Yeah." Sam answers.

"Kurt and I are going to have sex." Santana says with a smile as she starts to drag Kurt away.

"What?" Sam looks confused.

"I wanna watch." Brittany comments to no one.

Puck chuckles. "Looks like you're going to be a baby daddy again."

Sam's eyes go wide.

"Love you Sam." Kurt yells. "But she wants more."

"But-"

"This isn't a request Samuel." Santana says. "We're having more kids."

Kurt and Santana burst into laughter and hold onto each other to stay up.

 

_Maybe we will have more._

**THE END**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, this is the end of the story. I have some multi-shots that I will add today and over the next few weeks to fill in some gaps. I've really loved writing this story. If you don't want to wait for any of my other stories, I have tons more over on Fanfiction.net that I haven't moved over yet. So enjoy, and thanks for the love. :)


End file.
